


Love In Control

by NeoCopperTechnology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Control, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kim Jongin | Kai, Explicit Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Kyungsoo, Toys, group couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCopperTechnology/pseuds/NeoCopperTechnology
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted a kinky partner. And then he found Jongin.





	1. Taste Test

In the past, Kyungsoo hadn’t had any luck with the guys he’s dated.

The problem was they have been just too _nice_ for Kyungsoo’s tastes. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t dislike the nice guys he’s dated, it’s just that his mother seemed to like them so much more than he did. And not very many of them made it to the stage where Kyungsoo wanted to introduce them to his mother.

Kyungsoo doesn’t like to call himself a slut, but he’s been with almost twenty different men his age since turning seventeen. Only three have made it to the stage where Kyungsoo has introduced them to his parents. He finds himself bored and unsatisfied with the sweet boys who open his car door, and kiss him gently before saying goodnight, and make love to him slowly in the bed or shower. Kind, reliable, _predictable_.

He can see through them, and after having a repertoire of men to compare, he can see who has what Kyungsoo wants, and who simply doesn’t. They never last more than a few dates before Kyungsoo tells them ‘ _It’s not working out’_ , ‘ _I’m just not feeling what you’re feeling_ ’, ‘ _I think we should see other people_ ’.

At twenty three years old, halfway through his graduate program, Kyungsoo feels he needs something more. He needed something... deeper, _darker_ … more exciting.

He had discovered porn on the internet early, around ten or eleven, and by the time he was fourteen he knew he liked boys. His first sexual experience was right before his fifteenth birthday with another boy a grade above him. He used toy handcuffs and jokingly put them on Kyungsoo, and it soon dissolved into Kyungsoo having his hands pinned above him on the bed, and the two of them shamelessly rutting against each other through their clothes as they made out in the older boy’s bedroom on a Saturday night when his parents weren’t home. They didn’t have sex, and Kyungsoo never saw that classmate again after that night. The older boy seemed too embarrassed, but just the one experience made Kyungsoo hungry for more.

The internet was limitless when it came to pornography. For Kyungsoo, his search history was pretty telling. He found his boundaries pretty quickly.

Trying to explain what he wants from his partners has always yielded one of two reactions. The first reaction is nodding, and naïve curiosity and every question ever imagined. The other is flat out disgust and uncomfortable conversations from then on out, followed by a swift, mutual breakup.

He’s told every person he’s been with: tie me up, make me give you head, fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked someone before.

But they’re always too nice, and _always_ unsure.

“ _Are you sure_?” “ _I’m not hurting you, right_?” “ _Should I slow down_?” “ _Is the rope too tight_?” “ _How do I tie the knot correctly?_ ” “ _Are you sure you want me to call you that? I feel weird being mean to you…_ ”

Kyungsoo feels frustrated, exasperated, and a little part of him is losing hope. Even with the few partners of his that have tried to be dominant for Kyungsoo, it takes him out of the moment when his dominant has to stop and ask him how to be dominant.

_Yes, I want you to call me degrading names in bed. Yes, I want you to hurt me. Yes, I want to suck your dick all the time. No, I don’t care if I cum or not._

That was the one real root of all of Kyungsoo’s incompatibilities with his partners. Kyungsoo’s biggest kink is orgasm denial, and none of his partners could quite get how to work with that in bed. Kyungsoo just wanted to be teased, and teased, and teased… he was becoming frustrated for someone more like-minded.

He didn’t exactly want to take to the internet, or social media, but after some research he found a Korean social media website for the kinky lifestyle, with online profiles and message boards. He found people blogging, posting pictures and porn gifs, reviewing sex toys, making at-home porn, and putting up advertisements and links to their cam-pages. There were people, bloggers, who were so pretty, all they did was post pictures of themselves in lingerie and answer questions from people pouring their dirty praises all over their inboxes.

Once Kyungsoo made his profile and started posting, he was up all night reading blogs. Tips and tricks from people from all over the country; the best lubes, the most fun toys, the stories of other submissives serving their significant others. Descriptive monologues from dominants that made Kyungsoo hard just from reading them. It made him want it more when he read stories of how someone was fucked over the back of a couch wearing nothing but a skirt and a collar, or being told to merely sit there naked while their dominant just watched them tease and edge themselves for hours.

Oh, how much Kyungsoo longed for that.

He wanted a rough hand in his hair, he wanted strict rules to follow; this little niche in the internet helped satiate that deep need in Kyungsoo.

He made his username Kittysoo12, because it _had_ to have a series of numbers in it, and he posted one picture that Kyungsoo had in his small inventory of dirty pictures he’s taken of himself over the years. The picture was tame, a back silhouette that shows only a small quarter of Kyungsoo’s face. The majority of the photo is Kyungsoo’s cute little rump in black lace panties, and his legs covered in black and white stripped knee-high socks. His back was arched, clearly posing, but it made his bubble butt look good. It may have been a two year old photo, but because he hadn’t changed his hair, it was still a keeper in Kyungsoo’s book. He didn’t take too many pictures of himself.

He kept his biography short too, he wasn’t ready to broadcast all of his kinks yet, so he wanted to keep it pretty mild.

The short bio said: _Panties make me a happy kitty. Twenty-three year old, gay submissive from Seoul. Seeking friends._

The next morning, he found his inbox flooded with about fifty messages. A good half of them were from anonymous posters asking him for nudes and sending him compliments (both appropriate and inappropriate), but a lot of them were ‘welcome-to-the-site!’ messages.

He made friends quickly, and followed a handful of submissives that kept track of their sex adventures online. It was fun, reading their whines and complains, and about how well they had been fucked, or about a punishment they had received.

After three weeks of being active daily on the site, he found a message from someone named Kai88 in his mailbox.

The picture for his icon wasn’t his real picture; it was some handsome teen model with dark skin, slicked back blonde hair, with his hand on his face. The picture was artsy and had a dark filter over it.

       Kai88 < _Haven’t been online in a few months, and I just stumbled upon you. Normally, I don’t reach out and message people, but you are so cute, you’re over eighteen, and you live near me! If you have the time to chat, I’d love to make a friend :)_

Before he even thought of a response to the message, he clicked Kai88’s name to prowl through his profile.

The first thing on the page was his icon picture, but in full resolution and boy, was the model sexy. He looked like a straight-up anime hero. There was _no way_ this person was actually on a bdsm site. This was a catfish or something. It had to be some seventy year old man who found this model’s pictures online. There were a couple photos of the same guy, but looking a little older, maybe, and one of him holding up a puppy smiling very cutely.

His biography was also short: _26 years old. Dom. Training is my specialty ;)_

Kyungsoo wanted to read his posts, and stalk him for a minute, but his posts were all just re-posts of other people’s things. Kyungsoo was suspicious, but he sent Kai88 a reply.

       Kittysoo12 < _I think you have the age wrong on your profile, because it says you’re 26, but there’s no way someone as hot as the person who’s pictures you have up is actually on a bdsm site looking for booty calls. I call bullshit._

It took only twenty minutes for Kai88 to reply.

       Kai88 < _Couldn’t I say the same about you? What’s a cute, gay, twenty-something like you doing in a place like this? But I will admit, your bullshit detector is spot on. My profile really needed a refresh!_

Kyungsoo took the bait, and he clicked Kai88’s name. There was quite a change to the profile. Besides his original icon picture, all new pictures had been put up. They were selfies.

One was the model boy with natural brunette hair, in a nice leather interior car, wearing a dark suit, pulling at his tie, and sneering hotly over a pair of sunglasses. There was also one of his full body in that same suit, running a hand through his hair. He looked tall, and the suit fit him perfectly.

There was even a picture of him kneeling on the ground surrounded by three little poodle dogs, smiling up at the camera. Kyungsoo almost swooned, because if there was one thing he was a total sucker for it was a man with a great smile. If this guy was actually real…

His new biography read: _28 years old from Seoul. Dominant, dog trainer, and former model. Seeking friends._

 

~

 

They hit it off right away, their banter came very naturally. Kai88 messaged him almost every day and Kyungsoo always replied. For the first time ever, Kyungsoo’s first thoughts upon waking up were to immediately check his computer.

For weeks they talked online. Kai88 was surprisingly very nice and respectful. Every other dom that Kyungsoo has tried to talk to has either asked for nudes, meetups, or hookups within the first day of talking to them, but Kyungsoo liked that Kai88 took his time.

Kyungsoo was still in college, and would be finished with his master’s program in another year. It was spring, and during his midterms Kyungsoo wasn’t able to be online as much. He had been spending a lot of time at the campus library, studying with friends and classmates before the tests. He sent a message of apology to Kai88, about how he just kind of disappeared, and how he would be inactive for another week more because of school.

       Kai88 < _Don’t worry about it :) Good boys study all day and get good grades. When you’re finally free, may I help you celebrate and treat you to a cup of coffee?_

Kyungsoo’s insides jumped when his eyes read the words ‘good boys’ and his whole body grew warm when he read the last sentence.

He was really impressed that Kai88 didn’t ask for a hookup. This guy was doing it right by Kyungsoo’s book, so he accepted.

 

~

 

“Okay! I’m done!” Park Chanyeol yelled as he hit save, and slammed his laptop closed, “Essay done! Works cited tomorrow!” he threw his arms up into the air and dramatically fell to the side, rolling onto the floor at the foot of the couch he was leaning back against, “No more homework tonight. Brain fried from studying. Incoming: sleep mode,” he moaned and groaned.

Kyungsoo laughed at him as he peeked his eyes over his own laptop, he too was finishing up an essay.

The two were dorm mates in their first year of college together, and after becoming such good friends, they decided to get an apartment together in their third year of college. This was perfect for Kyungsoo, who needed his own space, but couldn’t afford the rent on his own.

“One more day, two more classes,” Kyungsoo said to himself, out loud.

“And then you’re gonna go on a coffee date with mystery internet man?” Chanyeol teased.

“No, that’s Saturday. Tomorrow after class, we’re gonna go do karaoke, right?” Kyungsoo asked as he peeked over his laptop again. Chanyeol raised a fist up into the air in response.

“Damn straight!” he cheered before his arm flopped back to the floor. He laid there for five minutes before he got up to make himself a midnight snack before bed.

Kyungsoo shut his laptop not too long after that, resigning to read through it one more time tomorrow morning before class, and he went to bed.

 

~

 

Friday was a blur. Kyungsoo’s first class was essentially canceled. The professor collected all of the essays, and then let all the students go ten minutes into an hour long class period. With one class done, there was only one last midterm for Kyungsoo to take care of. It took almost two hours, and there were over a hundred and fifty questions to answer. Kyungsoo knew what he was getting into when he took that biology class, it was a requirement for medical students, which Kyungsoo was not, but it fit his schedule.

At the end of the test, he flipped through it again to make sure he didn’t miss anything before he packed up his things and turned in the stapled test packet.

As he left the classroom, and walked down the hall on his way out, his mouth split into a happy smile.

Kyungsoo walked home, since he lived only a few blocks off campus, and when he got to his apartment and found it empty, he promptly went to his room and shut the door.

He dropped his backpack on the floor, to be forgotten an untouched for a full week, and logged onto his favorite site.

       Kittysoo12 < _Just finished my final midterm! So happy to have one whole week off from school :3 Tonight, I’m going to go celebrate with my housemate and some friends, but I’m excited for coffee tomorrow._

He sent his message and Kyungsoo sat back in his computer chair, he was contemplating masturbating, knowing Chanyeol might be awhile.

       Kai88 < _Good job on finishing your midterms! Don’t party too much tonight, I don’t want to meet you if you’re hungover._

       Kittysoo12 < _No, Sir. I’m only going to be having one, maybe two, drinks. I’ll be the designated driver for the group this evening._

       Kai88 < _Hey, now, don’t be calling me Sir just yet. We haven’t established that part of this relationship yet ;) step by step, kitten. It’s good that you’re making sure your friends are safe. Message me on here when you get home safely._

Kyungsoo bit his lip.

       Kittysoo12 < _Yes, Sir ;)_

 

~

 

Kyungsoo told Chanyeol and Baekhyun that he needed to be home at a decent time for his coffee date tomorrow, and after stretching it, Kyungsoo dragged the drunken pair to Chanyeol’s car just before one am.

Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s boyfriend; they’ve been together since sophomore year, and Chanyeol is mad whipped for Baek.

Byun Baekhyun is a lot of personality. Not saying that Park Chanyeol isn’t a big personality as well, but Chanyeol for some reason doesn’t grate on Kyungsoo’s nerves. Baekhyun tends to grate, especially when he’s drunk.

Kyungsoo felt his final bars of energy drain as he dropped Baekhyun off at his parents place, and began the route home. Chanyeol moved into the front seat sloppily, one leg at a time.

“I told Baekhyun y’were meeting s’meone on the internet for a date t’morrow…” Chanyeol slurred as he rebuckled his seatbelt, “…’nd he says we should come with you, ‘nd sit at the other side of the rest’rant… ‘nd make sure you’re safe,” the tall brunette mumbled.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you guys,” Kyungsoo gushed a little, “But, real talk, yeah, I would like that. He is so pretty, and really nice, and I might be getting cat-fished. That’s an absolute possibility.”

“Yeah, he says he’s like…thirty?” Chanyeol hiccupped, “Y’re too young to be datin’ a thirty year old.”

“He’s only twenty-eight,” Kyungsoo defended, “a five year age difference is nothing. But like…if he’s lying and a sixty year old man comes and sits at my table, I will need you to come bail me out.”

Chanyeol, like a true bro, lightly knocked his fist against Kyungsoo’s knee, grinning like a dope.

“ _I gotchu_ ,” Chanyeol said in awful English, making Kyungsoo snort. Chanyeol immediately went to his room upon arriving at their tiny shared apartment, and Kyungsoo told him to go drink a glass of water before going to sleep. Kyungsoo retired to his room after making sure the door was locked and the lights were out and a dunk Chanyeol was in bed. He went his laptop briefly, and stood behind the computer chair, not even sitting down, because he knows he needs to be asleep right now. He logged on, and sent a message to his friend.

       Kittysoo12 < _I just got home, it’s just after one am. I don’t know if you’ll get this tonight or in the morning, but sleep well, and see you tomorrow :]_

He felt equally excited and nervous as he shut his laptop, and crawled into bed.

 

~

 

       Kai88 < _Good morning! Happy to hear you got home safe, and that you remembered to message me back. Do you want me to pick you up, or would you rather meet somewhere?_

Kyungsoo had to check back with Chanyeol and Baekhyun to make sure the two of them were still good to ‘chaperone’ his coffee date, Chanyeol confirmed with a thumbs up, and Kyungsoo responded.

       Kittysoo12 < _Don’t waste your gas on me, let’s meet somewhere._

       Kai88 < _There’s a nice café I like that’s not too far from your school. Let’s meet there at ten thirty. You should wear blue, it’s my favorite color. I’ll be able to recognize you that way._

The second he saw that, Kyungsoo had a flash of terror because, for a second, he realized he didn’t know what he was going to wear. But the slight anxiety left because… the decision was kind of made for him.

Blue it will be.

Kyungsoo put on a light blue, short sleeved button up, and blue jeans with nice brow shoes. He put a watch on his left wrist and ran a little bit of styling mousse through his hair.

Baekhyun came over early in the morning (despite being totally wasted last night) and Kyungsoo, in his rush asked the two of them twice if he looked alright. He hadn’t had coffee yet or any breakfast of the sort, but he still felt jittery. Baekhyun told Kyungsoo he looked really cute, but Kyungsoo didn’t know if cute is what he came off as. He suddenly felt awkward.

“I’ve never gone on a date like this before…” Kyungsoo murmured.

“A morning coffee date?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely confused.

“No… a blind-ish date off the internet,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Oh man, don’t worry, I’ve gone on tons of those— When I used to use dating apps,” Baekhyun defended when he got that look from Chanyeol, “Think of it as taste testing! You’ve dated around and now you’re looking outside of your usual restaurant.”

Kyungsoo had to laugh at the analogy, and it made him feel a bit better.

This is the first time Kyungsoo has ever met a friend off the internet before, and the circumstances of meeting this friend were very, very questionable. He hadn’t even told Baekhyun or Chanyeol the truth about this friend, or the fetish site.

Chanyeol drove to the café. Kyungsoo made them go in first, separate from him. He felt like a high school girl, and Chanyeol made fun of him for it.

He wondered if coffee was really a good idea right now. He smoothed his hair in the reflection of the car window before he went inside the shop.

Kyungsoo had been to this café before. It was definitely a hot spot for college students, but not today. Today was the first day of Spring break. There were no students on laptops with hot mugs of coffee, just a few couples at some tables. Chanyeol and Baekhyun being one of them.

Kyungsoo looked around the shop, wondering if he should remain standing, or find a table. He swept the store with his gaze, trying to see if he recognized any ex-model-type looking men, or if he spotted any slimy looking seniors staring at him.

Kyungsoo turned his attention to the big menu above the counter for a minute, trying to figure out what to order in advance, before a voice was cleared not two feet behind him.

“Kittysoo?” mumbled the voice, and Kyungsoo turned. When his eyes met the brunette male’s, Kyungsoo’s words almost failed him. It was actually him, it was _actually_ the hot model from the kink site, and Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide.

“K-Kai88?” he asked.

The other man’s lips parted, and his teeth came into clear view. He had the most heart-stopping smile Kyungsoo had ever seen. His eyes even disappeared into attractive half-moons. The twenty-eight year old, who looked like he could be still in his early college years, was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple cream knitted sweater with a blue stripe around the shoulders, and street shoes. His dark chocolate hair was unstyled, but there was a natural part on the left side that made his hair sweep across his brow.

“Wah, you’re much more mature looking than your pictures, but you’re still really cute. I like it,” he complimented then held out his hand for Kyungsoo to shake, “It’s very nice to meet you in person, my real name is Kim Jongin,” he said.

“It’s very nice to meet you, too,” Kyungsoo answered automatically, still a little shell shocked by how attractive he was, and he blurted out, “I can’t believe you’re real.”

The older man snorted, his eyebrows raised up with his laughter.

“Did you think I was going to be a pervy old man?”

“You have no idea… like, eighty percent of me was pretty sure you were going to be a creepy old man, catfishing me,” Kyungsoo admitted bluntly, but the other man found it amusing.

“Then why’d you come?” the older asked, his smile turned smirk. Kyungsoo looked Kai up and down and unintentionally swallowed to find his tongue.

“Well, one: it’s really hard to find a person who has the same tastes as me. And two: have you seen yourself?” Kyungsoo asked, “Your photos are unreal, and you’re also pretty unreal in person,” Kyungsoo said as he took another once over of Kai— _Jongin_.

Jongin took a step back and grinned happily, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Nah, my photos were pretty honest. You, however, like your internet secrecy. I was imagining you younger looking,” Kai admitted, “but I like this reality much better, and you wore blue for me,” he said with another smirk that made Kyungsoo smile shyly.

“Well, you made it easy for me to decide what to wear,” Kyungsoo said and looked down at the floor for a moment.

“Are you ready to find a seat?”

Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin gestured to a booth on the wall, away from other guests. When Jongin was turned away, Kyungsoo turned to grab Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s glance from the other side of the restaurant. He shot them a thumbs-up, the signal for all was well, before he went back to the booth with Jongin.

They slid in on opposite sides of the booth, facing each other. Kyungsoo’s nerves still haven’t really left him. He looked at the whimsical decorations on the wall of hot air balloons. Jongin had his hands neatly folded on the wooden table top, and his eyes seemed to be regarding Kyungsoo with much intent, Kyungsoo could feel the stare.

He looked at the table top, and then to Jongin’s hands. His fingers were long, and for some reason Kyungsoo found his knuckles attractive. He noticed the gold and white watch on Jongin’s wrist.

“You don’t look like the type to be into bdsm,” the other man started, his voice low enough in the restaurant atmosphere to stay unheard by other tables, and Kyungsoo glanced up at the stunning man’s face for a second before glancing away.

“Yeah, well…” Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered for a second, “that’s kind of half the fun, right?” Kyungsoo asked rhetorically. Jongin grinned— more like smirked —and Kyungsoo was forced to catch his eyes again.

“So… is petplay your main fetish?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo had to think on that for a second longer than it usually would take him.

“ _Oh_ , you mean my user name! No, well… yeah, sure, I could be up for pet-play, but that’s not my main fetish,” Kyungsoo said, “I just chose Kittysoo because it’s cute, and it goes with my real name,” Jongin’s eyes didn’t waver.

“You didn’t tell me your real name, actually,” the older man stated. Kyungsoo startled, and felt immediate embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my name is Do Kyungsoo,” the college student clarified, “I’m so flustered. I’ve never done this sort of thing before…”

“It’s not a problem. Can I ask you what your main fetishes are?” Jongin prompted, but Kyungsoo saw the waitress coming to get their order and he stayed quiet. It was also a way to avoid that direct question so soon in the date. Kyungsoo momentarily wonders if this is Jongin’s game.

They both turned their attention to the waitress when she arrived.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked quickly.

“Yes, um,” Jongin answers quickly, before he turned from her to Kyungsoo and shut his menu, “I know this was agreed upon to be a coffee date, but I haven’t had breakfast yet, and will be ordering food. If you’d like to order breakfast too, feel free, I’m paying,” he informed Kyungsoo before he turned to the waitress and ordered, to Kyungsoo’s surprise, an American breakfast.

Strawberry pancakes, American bacon, sausage, and eggs with a black coffee.

When the waitress turned to Kyungsoo, the black haired boy smiled and said:

“I’ll have the same thing, but blueberry pancakes, please. And a black coffee as well,” she wrote it down and bowed before leaving.

“Ahh,” Jongin sighed, and Kyungsoo looked at him again, “If I had known you were going to order the same thing, I would have ordered for you,” he said, “It’s one of my things, ordering food for my partner,” Jongin shrugged off handedly. Kyungsoo blinked.

“One of your things?”

“Yeah. Quirks, kinks, _things_ ,” Jongin said, “I like picking my partners outfits, and ordering for them when we go out to eat, and other things. Do you have any _things_ that you like?”

“Umm…” Kyungsoo mumbled and looked around, his mind kind of went blank, “I like having my hair pulled,” he answered.

“Oh, come on, _everyone_ likes having their hair pulled,” Jongin teased, “What’s something you really like doing for someone? Doesn’t have to be sexual.”

“Mmm, I like to cook for people,” Kyungsoo said with a flick of his eyebrows, “Desserts mostly. For a long while I thought I wanted to be a baker, and own my own cake and pastry shop.”

“What made you change your mind?” Jongin asked.

“I didn’t want to go into business, too much math,” Kyungsoo answered, “Writing suits me just fine.”

“Ah, yes!” Jongin smiled, “English major and creative writer!” he remembered from their conversations online, his smile bright, “Have you published any books or anything?”

“No, no books, sadly,” Kyungsoo sighed and looked down at his hands on the table, “A couple of poems in school newspapers, but that’s about it.”

“Hey, no. That’s awesome. I’m not published anywhere,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo looked up at him and smiled genuinely. Jongin was not only super handsome, but also pretty nice too.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo beamed. This date seemed to be going well so far. The waitress came quickly with their drinks, and once Kyungsoo got his coffee, he immediately reached for the cream and sugar packets.

“You’re really cute,” Jongin said again, and Kyungsoo grinned as he looked up at Jongin from under his lashes.

“That’s the second time you’ve said that, but it’s super ironic, because the pretty one between the two of us is you.”

“That’s all a matter of taste,” Jongin said and cocked his head to the other side, Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if it was meant to be flirtatious, but it was definitely something like that.

“Speaking of…” Kyungsoo said, about to change the tone of the date dramatically, “I just want to know what you’re looking for out of this date today. Are you looking for someone to be you your… full-time submissive? Are you looking for a relationship? Are we just meeting each other as friends from the site?” Kyungsoo asked quickly, leaving every question open ended.

“ _Whoa_ , let’s just hold on a second there,” Jongin said, and he sat back in the booth, “To answer all of those questions: I don’t usually dominate someone unless they’re my actual boyfriend. When you’re my submissive, you’re also my boyfriend. So this is a first date for a potential…I don’t know?” Jongin shrugged, “I feel like were both in the same place. I don’t really know what I’m looking for out of this date. I’m just trying to get to know someone outside my small social circle. It’s a first date; we’re not getting married.”

Kyungsoo’s unease was lifted as Jongin said that, stated so simply and plainly.

“I was so nervous when we sat down,” Kyungsoo laughed, “I’m the same way, I’ve dated what gay men I know in the social circle I have, and so far I’ve found no one who really…” Kyungsoo paused, trying to find the right words.

“…Does it for you?” Jongin asked, again, answering it so simply.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kyungsoo sighed “I have had no luck with boys my age. I’m ready to look elsewhere.”

“Taste testing?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh and look back up into Jongin’s face.

“My friend said the exact same thing to me this morning,” Kyungsoo grinned.

Their date was going very well. Kyungsoo found himself becoming less shy the more he looked Jongin in the eyes. Their food came, and Baekhyun sent Kyungsoo a text that said he and Chanyeol were boning out from the café. Kyungsoo honestly forgot the two were there.

They joked easily, and Jongin was really charismatic. His smooth, approachable demeanor made Kyungsoo feel good. Jongin felt good to flirt with. His words, and compliments, and remarks played well with Kyungsoo’s, and the two slipped very easily into a friendly banter, despite the age gap. The younger started to be more open as the meal went on.

“So, I want to be honest with you. I haven’t ever been with a real dom, per say,” Jongin’s eyes flashed, excited that the conversation was swiftly turned back to sex stuff.

“Hmm, what would you classify as a ‘real dom’?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes.

“Someone who actually knows their ins-and-outs of bdsm, for one. So far, I have a type of men who find me attractive, and that type is boys who are goody-goods. The few men that I could… _convince_ to try and touch me the way _I_ wanted to be touched, didn’t have what it takes to… do it,” Kyungsoo said.

“They couldn’t get you to finish during sex?” Jongin asked in a low voice, wildly confused.

“No, they didn’t take control. They got me to cum, but that was the whole point that they were missing. I didn’t _want_ to cum every time. _I_ want to please _you_ ,” Kyungsoo stressed, it was a line he had said before, in arguments with past lovers about Kyungsoo’s sex needs, “That’s my whole thing. I just want to please my partner. I don’t care if I get pleased or not,” Kyungsoo finished a bit quieter at the end.

The man across the table from him grinned into his almost empty coffee as he took a sip, his eyes closing for a second and looking back up at Kyungsoo with a sultry glint.

“I like that,” Jongin said boldly, his voice low. Kyungsoo flushed, and he suddenly felt way too hot in his seat, “That’s definitely a plus,” the older man added, and he licked his lips before he took another bite of his ever shrinking pancake.

“What do you like?” Kyungsoo asked automatically. Jongin wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and looked up at the ceiling for a second like he was thinking. He balled the napkin and tossed it to the corner of his now empty plate.

“I like being in control,” Jongin said honestly, “I’m the youngest of four siblings; I have two older sisters, and an older brother. I hated sharing my things as a kid, and as an adult I like my things exactly as I like them. When I have a submissive, I like to know their work and class schedules, I like to know exactly what chunks of their time are free, I like them to be in constant contact with me via texting, and I like pictures,” Jongin closed his eyes as he said that last part, “Ohh, I _love_ pictures like you have no idea,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo licked his lips at the idea of sending Jongin dirty pictures of himself on command.

But instead, from that conversation he pulled out—

“You have _three_ siblings? I couldn’t imagine. I only have one older brother, who’s in military service right now,” Kyungsoo answered. Jongin saw that, he licked his lips, and his eyebrows flicked, before he went with it.

“Yeah, _three_. When I was a kid, I hated my older sisters, but I _loved_ my Hyung. Now as I’m an adult, it’s switched, I’m much closer to my sisters than my brother.”

“Your parents must be rich to afford four children,” Kyungsoo said offhandedly, and Jongin cocked an eyebrow at the younger in question.

“…Did you google me before coming here?”

“No… Should I have?” Kyungsoo asked cocking an eyebrow as well, “I didn’t know your first name before today.”

“True, but I kind of didn’t hide my identity, and while I’m not a public figure anymore, I used to model,” Jongin said, “My pictures have been _everywhere_. You really didn’t try googling me?” Jongin asked.

“No,” Kyungsoo answered honestly.

“You should, but later. After this date,” Jongin said with a nod of his head. Kyungsoo was interested but pushed that thought out of his head as they finished breakfast, their empty plates lying scattered and dirtied between them on the café table.

“So…” Jongin drawled, “can I ask you more questions about your preferences?” the older man asked as he tipped his head back to finish his mug of coffee. Kyungsoo shifted a little in his seat, toeing at his own shoes under the table.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo answered, his stomach getting a couple more butterflies.

“So you like to please your partner in bed, and you don’t care if you get off or not. Do you not want to be touched at all, or… what?”

“N-no! I like…” Kyungsoo’s face felt hot, “I like to be teased,” the younger finally answered, his voice low so other café patrons wouldn’t hear him. Jongin’s face split into another grin before he sat back in his seat and licked his lips. To Kyungsoo, it looked like he was coming to a decision.

“Okay. Teasing. You should know I love to tease, and from what I’ve been told, I’m really good at it,” Jongin’s grin was foxlike, “You’ve never had a real dominant before, so is it safe to say you’re an inexperienced submissive?” he asked.

“Inexperienced, but eager,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin nodded but was silent for a moment, “Is something wrong with that?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin’s eyes snapped up to meet Kyungsoo’s and it was like Jongin had gone away for a moment, lost in a memory. The older man shook his head.

“No, ah… the first person I ever learned how to dom from was pretty strict about not sleeping with inexperienced submissives, so that idea is kind of stuck in my head, but it’s really not a problem for me, just for her.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows lifted to new heights.

“ _Her_?” he asked. Jongin nodded.

“I used to have sex with women. I thought I was bisexual when I was a teenager. Does that bother you?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No, it just surprised me,” Kyungsoo answered.

“On your profile online, you made it clear you like to wear ladies underwear.”

Kyungsoo suddenly felt warm again.

“This is true,” Kyungsoo answered. Jongin put both of his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

“May I ask you what kind of underwear you’re wearing right now?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide again. He looked down, his cheeks a real pink now.

“Uh,” he faltered, “black boxer-briefs,” he answered honestly, “I only have two pairs of woman’s panties, and I usually wear men’s underwear.”

“Ah, that’s okay. It was a long shot. Thanks for answering me honestly though,” Jongin answered, “You’re blush is very cute,” the older purred, and Kyungsoo smiled, his cheeks brightening again. He felt a little like a teenager right now in front of Jongin.

“Thank you.”

There was a hesitating moment between the two of them as they stared at each other from across the table.

Jongin was thoroughly enjoying Kyungsoo’s presence. The college student seemed interesting, and willing, and he was definitely cute in Jongin’s eyes. Cute on the exterior, but also a mature young man underneath the slight frame and kind smile…

But Kyungsoo has never had a real dominant before. Jongin could tell the younger boy was hesitant about talking about sex in public. He wondered how hesitant Kyungsoo would be in private.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin found his mind wandering as he looked at the attractive black haired man across from him. He was A dirty smirk had made its way onto his lips, and he covered his hand with his mouth a little.

“Hmm, I’d say this date went well. I know I’ve come to a decision,” Jongin said, “I don’t usually want to play with people the first time I meet them, but I’m very curious about you, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo blinked at him in question, “I want to do a little scene with you,” Jongin purred, and Kyungsoo felt his rationality leave him.

A bdsm scene? With this handsome man?

“What would that entail?” Kyungsoo countered.

“Not a big scene, just a little one,” Jongin clarified, “I really just want to tie your hands above your head while I ask you more questions,” he said and Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry, “I think you’d be more open if we were alone,” Jongin said, “I like to move slow in my relationships. We wouldn’t have sex, and I wouldn’t blindfold you or force you to do anything at all. You can come up with your own safeword, but it won’t really be necessary for the game I have in mind.”

When the older man said that, it was like a divining moment for Kyungsoo, when he realized that this person is for real. The idea of a game to be played, pictures to be sent, a safe word, teasing… Kyungsoo’s mind flashed with gold arousal. Kim Jongin was a dream for Kyungsoo, brought to reality.

Kyungsoo couldn’t speak. His eyes were wide, his cheeks were flushed, and he was trying with all his might not to get hard at the image of Jongin restraining his hands above his head with rope.

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo breathed out before he really could think about it, and Jongin laughed in reaction “What are you doing for the rest of the day?” Kyungsoo asked boldly, and Jongin’s face split into the widest grin so far as he laughed.

“Ha! I have a few things I need to attend to at my office, I have to be back there by one, little friend,” Jongin said in a teasing way and he pulled out his cell phone, “May I have your phone number, though?” he asked. Kyungsoo agreed happily, and told the older man his number. Jongin immediately texted him, and Kyungsoo felt it vibrate in his pocket when he got it.

“May I drive you home?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded, feeling giddy at the idea of a new sex friend, or something more than that. Or something less than that? Kyungsoo didn’t know, right now, all he knew is that he was taste testing, and he was going to have a little fun with this Kim Jongin.

The older man paid the bill, and the two of them left the restaurant. Jongin opened the front door for Kyungsoo, and the two of them walked around the corner.

“Did you enjoy breakfast?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo as they strode together down the sidewalk.

“Yes, I did, thank you for the meal,” Kyungsoo answered, “I’m actually quite blown away by how well this date went. And how excited I am to text you and go on date number two.”

“Especially since you thought I wasn’t real to begin with,” Jongin joked, and Kyungsoo smiled in laughter, “Speaking of getting blown away…” Jongin sang as he pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and clicked a button on them.

The black and red sports car that was sitting next to them parked on the street beeped twice and Jongin reached forward to open the passenger’s side door, and looked back up to Kyungsoo.

The college student looked at the full length of the shiny, expensive red and black car that probably cost about as much as his tuition, if not more, and then looked back up at Jongin in disbelief.

“This is not your car,” Kyungsoo said seriously. Jongin grinned.

“This is my car,” he answered, and opened the door a little wider, gesturing for Kyungsoo to get it. Kyungsoo was shaken, but he jumped inside the vehicle quickly. The inside had black on black interior, with leather and polished black metal. The seats were comfortable, and there was even a tiny backseat. Jongin shut Kyungsoo’s door, and then walked around to the driver’s side. For the five seconds that Kyungsoo was left alone in this guy’s car, he thought to himself how fucking lucky he was to have found a man whose hot, nice, into bdsm, and drives _this_ kind of car.

Jongin got in the car, and strapped in. Once the car started, by the press of a button on the dashboard, the lights in the car dimmed and the air conditioning immediately kicked on pleasantly.

“I’m sorry, what do you do again?” Kyungsoo asked as he kept looking at the fine details and angles of the car’s interior.

“Despite being self-made as far as modeling and acting, I work for my father. My family owns a business, and I manage a part of that business. So does my brother,” Jongin answered.

“Uh- _huh_ ,” Kyungsoo said, “That’s not vague, at all. Are you in the yakuza? Are you set to inherit a drug ring?”

Jongin laughed, loudly.

“No, but that’s funny. You should really google my family, but I’ll just tell you: my father is the current CEO of KWB, Korean World Banks,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo’s world kind of opened up a little.

The Korean World Bank is the biggest banking system in Asia. They’re easy to get a line of credit from, and they’re great for foreigners, because of their fast currency exchange policy. In the last thirty years, it’s become not only the most popular and preferred bank in Korea, but there are now branches of KWB in almost every Asian country.

“That’s…wow,” Kyungsoo said, “So you’re like… rich,” the younger stated, “set for life?” he asked.

“Yes, basically. But even without my family’s business, I could have continued modeling to make my fortune that way. I just prefer something that feels more like work, and less like looking pretty in an outfit in front of a camera, you know? I felt like I was wasting potential by just being a model and commercial actor.”

“Umm…” Kyungsoo babbled, “My dad owns a little hotpot restaurant, and my mother is an elementary school teacher. They help me pay my rent, but I work a few days a week at this frozen yogurt shop on my college campus?” Kyungsoo said, though the felt silly saying it, “It’s in the commons area, you’d be surprised how popular it is. I work about three or four five hour shifts a week…” Kyungsoo said, “I mean, it’s no career. But I feel like I’m not as much of a leech if I’m making at least some of my own money while I’m in school, and I have the time. They pay me above minimum wage because I’m taking full time classes. I like having my own paycheck…”

Kyungsoo realized he was a little off topic.

“You must think I’m a little useless, working in an ice cream shop.”

“Hell no!” Jongin cursed, “You’re awesome! You’re going to college, you have a part-time job, you have what sounds like a pretty nice family who are kind enough to help you with your bills. So you’re working a mundane job? My first job was serving cocktails on the weekends at this awful country club for rich, old, alcoholics, who played trot music all day,” Jongin said, “It wasn’t fun for me as a teenager, but the money was nice,” Jongin said, “My parents weren’t quick to just hand me cash when I asked, I had to work for it.”

Kyungsoo sat back in the car seat and looked out the window.

“How are you real?” he asked, “Nice, hot, _understanding_ ,” Kyungsoo sneered, “I’m almost offended by how actually perfect you are.”

“Does it bother you?” Jongin asked, and looked at Kyungsoo for a moment.

“How pretty you are? Or the gigantic financial gap between us?” Kyungsoo asked.

“…Both,” Jongin answered.

“How pretty you are doesn’t bother me. You’re handsomeness is a plus,” Kyungsoo said, phrasing from Jongin for earlier at breakfast, “The money however…”

“I _know_ how it can be an issue,” Jongin cut in, “One of the reasons my last boyfriend and I broke up was because of money.”

“The fact that you have more money than me isn’t a problem,” Kyungsoo said, “As long as you’re not buying me… stuff,” Kyungsoo answered.

“What?” Jongin laughed.

“Ugh. It’s that… I’m not really good when it comes to being heavily doted upon. I like things more even and natural and organic…” Kyungsoo explained, “You have to know, I can’t take you out to the fanciest places every weekend, and I’m more the type to make a gift than to buy it.”

“I’m going to be really honest with you,” Jongin said and he took a second to look at Kyungsoo even though he was driving, “Just hearing you say that is an absolute relief. My last boyfriend went nuts when I gave him a credit card linked to my funds. And I mean, _nuts_ ,” Jongin said.

“Yeah, if we end up dating, don’t ever give me a credit card,” Kyungsoo answered, “Your ex sounds like he is high maintenance,” he added.

“Oh, he was,” Jongin added under his breath, “Where am I taking you? I’m just driving in the direction of your school right now.”

“Oh, right. It’s this next street, take a right,” Kyungsoo said, “When are you free next?”

“I can be free tomorrow afternoon,” Jongin answered.

“Tomorrow night works for me. I work in the morning, until three in the afternoon” Kyungsoo disclosed, knowing that Jongin likes to know people’s schedules.

“I get off work at two, I can pick you up,” Jongin offered.

“I get the feeling you like driving boys around in your car.”

“Only the cute ones. And if you had a car like this, you’d like driving boys around in it too.”

“Touché,” Kyungsoo said “pull over, my apartments are right here.”

Jongin swiftly pulled into a parking space available on the street and put his car in park.

“So we’re agreed, date number two, tomorrow?” Jongin asked as he turned to Kyungsoo.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said, sealing the deal, “You can’t tell, but my stomach is already filled with butterflies.”

“And you haven’t even seen me naked yet,” Jongin said, his voice deep, “Kyungsoo, I’m going to kiss you in a couple seconds,” he stated, a fair warning. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed for a second, like he thought the other was joking, but Jongin wasn’t.

The older man reached forward with one hand and took Kyungsoo by the back of the neck. Kyungsoo closed his eyes when their lips met and his mind fizzled to a halt.

Kim Jongin’s lips were soft, and he tasted like coffee.

Much too soon, Jongin had pulled away, and Kyungsoo pouted just a little.

“Wow, what a way to leave a guy,” the younger laughed breathlessly. Jongin had a cheesy grin on his face when Kyungsoo said that, “Can I… can I send you a photo later when I get upstairs?”

“Yes, please,” Jongin answered, “What kind of photo?”

“A panty shot, of course,” Kyungsoo said and he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door.

“And I thought I was the one in charge of teasing. You better make it a series of photos,” Jongin ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered automatically with a smile. Jongin bit his bottom lip, and smirked at Kyungsoo as the younger shut the car door. Kyungsoo walked up the flight of stairs to his floor in a buzz, and he couldn’t wait off his clothes and take pictures of himself in his panties.


	2. Red Light, Green Light

Kyungsoo spent over an hour in the bathroom at his apartment trying to take pictures of himself in the mirror. He couldn’t quite get it how he liked it, the shadows on his face weren’t right, the image was blurry, or he just didn’t have the damn camera right and his ass wasn’t in the shot at all.

Chanyeol knocked on the bathroom door loudly.

“Dude, you _gotta_ hurry it up in there,” Chanyeol moaned from outside, “I need to pee!” he cried. Kyungsoo, annoyed more at himself than Chanyeol, huffed as he got re-dressed and vacated the bathroom. His tall roommate immediately slipped passed him and the bathroom door was shut again.

On his way back to his room to try and take some pictures there, Baekhyun was spying him from the living room couch with one leg crossed.

“How was the date?” the brunette asked with a grin.

“Actually, it went amazing,” Kyungsoo answered. Baekhyun jumped forward to the edge of the couch as Kyungsoo tried to brush past.

“Tell all!” Baekhyun squealed. His enthusiasm was too much for Kyungsoo as times, but Kyungsoo was still riding the high from the date and he grinned.

“Turns out I wasn’t being catfished. His name is Kim Jongin, he’s twenty-eight and he is _so_ hot,” Kyungsoo admitted, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Ahh, is that why you’ve been in the bathroom for the last hour?” Baekhyun asked with a wag of his eyebrows, “Too hot to _handle_?” he teased. Kyungsoo sneered.

“I would masturbate in my room if I was going to masturbate, not in the one bathroom in this apartment,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “If you must know… I was trying to take some sexy pics in the mirror,” the black haired boy admitted.

“Ohhh!” Baekhyun sang, “I love it! Like full nude pics, or cheeky peeks while you’re wearing partial clothes?” Baekhyun asked, then looked Kyungsoo up and down, “Oh god, are you sending dick picks?”

“No!” Kyungsoo shouted, then quieted, “No… I was trying to take pictures of my butt.”

“Not while wearing those gym shorts you’re not,” Baekhyun said and took Kyungsoo’s hand as he jumped up off the couch.

As much as Kyungsoo complains when Baekhyun hangs around too much, Kyungsoo really likes the loud brunette deep down.

Chanyeol found them both in Kyungsoo’s room, and Baekhyun was looking through Kyungsoo’s closet at what he had to work with, and after five minutes of Kyungsoo complaining about the mess the other was making in his room, Baekhyun had laid out an outfit on Kyungsoo’s bed.

“These pants, this shirt, and whatever underwear you want in the shots. Take some pics of you in the clothes, then slowly open your pants and show your underwear, then like…hold up your shirt a bit, or maybe hold it in your mouth… but like have it be a progression of how much skin you show, and take a bunch of pics. For every twenty pictures you take, one of them is going to be good, so take a bajillion, and delete the rejects later.”

“Th-thanks…” Kyungsoo answered, “I’m kinda horrible at taking selfies, so this helps a lot. My first attempts were sad…” Kyungsoo said as he put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and guided him out of his bedroom, “I need you both to leave now.”

Baekhyun winked and skipped off down the hallway. Chanyeol grinned down at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo just wordlessly glared at him as he shut his bedroom door.

Before he took the pics, he had to put away the mess Baekhyun had made of his closet. He even fussed over making his bed, seeing as it was going to be the backdrop, and he cracked open the blinds on the windows so a little more natural light could come in.

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun’s advice and once he found a decent pose, took multiple shots.

The pictures were shot in the mirror that hung on Kyungsoo’s closet door, and Kyungsoo loved the progression in the photos.

The first was just his rump in the jeans Baekhyun had picked out for him. They were his nice, tight skinny jeans. The white v-neck was riding up just a tad on the arch of his back, showing just a slight sliver of skin.

The next picture was the same pose of his backside, but with just the edge of black lace peeking out over the low waistband.

For the third picture, Kyungsoo changed poses and faced the mirror. He unbuttoned and unzipped the front of his jeans, and held his shirt up to his belly button with one hand. The black lace and the hot red satin could be seen peeking out, but Kyungsoo hadn’t taken his pants off yet.

He sat back on the floor and looked through those pictures to pick the best out of each set.. The third one made Kyungsoo swallow and his fingers shook as he texted Jongin’s number.

                KYUNGSOO < _I’m ready to send you some pictures._

Kyungsoo gnawed on his lower lip and he looked at himself in the mirror, he fluffed up his hair, and waited for a response, which came not five minutes later.

KIM JONGIN _ <Good. I’m excited to see what you have for me._

Kyungsoo felt his dick twitch in his panties as he read that and he sent the first picture. He made sure to waited a full minute in between each picture, to be absolutely sure they didn’t get sent in the wrong order

Kyungsoo had a partial erection when he sent the last photo, and he looked at himself in the mirror again. He looked a little more debauched, pants undone, lips puffy.

His phone vibrated and Kyungsoo had never responded to an incoming message that quickly ever before.

KIM JONGIN _ <I want to see them._

Jongin wrote, and Kyungsoo smiled to himself, and he pulled up the camera app on his phone again.

Kyungsoo put the shirt in his mouth to show more of his chest and stomach, and he pulled down the pants enough so you could see the panties in their entirety, and took that picture in the mirror.

The next pic was from behind again, showing Kyungsoo’s cute bubbly ass in cherry red. The jeans were around his knees, the tee-shirt was sort of visible.

In the final pic, he took off the pants completely, and sat down on the ground with his legs to either side of him cutely. The lacy panties covered Kyungsoo’s swollen member, but he actually kind of liked the way the bulge looked. He took the picture from above, his face to the camera for the first time, his lips clearly blood swelled, his eyes a little hazy, the panties were in plain view, a nipple was peeking out.

Kyungsoo sent the next three again one at a time, and then sat there and looked down at his cock that sort of was begging Kyungsoo to touch it now.

His phone vibrated again. Kyungsoo opened the message.

KIM JONGIN _ <Oh wow that last picture._

Jongin wrote. Kyungsoo put a hand over his mouth when the next message arrived.

It was a picture of Jongin, from above with his head back, the fly of his pants undone and… and his _cock_ in his hand.

Kyungsoo, face flushed, studied the pic for a minute. Jongin was clearly at a work desk. The idea that he masturbated at his own desk was hot. He couldn’t tell how big Jongin was, but there was shiny flecks of white cum all over Jongin’s hand in the picture.

KIM JONGIN _ <Bad Kyungsoo. Look at what you made me do._

Kyungsoo bit his lip and let his hand fall over the front of his panties, palming his crotch pleasingly. Kyungsoo hummed at the immediate contact. He stopped touching after a moment to send Jongin back a reply.

KYUNGSOO _ <Fuck. That is so hot. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow._

Kyungsoo hit send and then flew up onto his bed, taking his phone with him. Kyungsoo continued to palm his now fully erect dick over his underwear as he waited for a reply. He liked the way the satin felt and how the lace tickled. The phone in his free hand buzzed and Kyungsoo opened the message.

KIM JONGIN _ <Me neither. 3pm._

Was all Jongin wrote, and Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t text Jongin back until a half hour later, after he had jerked himself off enthusiastically in his bed to thoughts of looking up at Jongin from his knees.

They texted all afternoon, and late into the night. The next morning, before even getting out of bed, Kyungsoo opened his eyes and sent Jongin a good morning text.

He had never texted someone like this before, he had never been this excited to see someone again so soon after one date. He had never felt the excitement of what comes before a scene, and he still had no idea what Jongin had planned for him.

Kyungsoo got up and got ready for his shift on campus in less than an hour. He had breakfast while walking to the school. Even though it was spring break, and most of the students were going home to see their families, the school facilities stayed open for the other students who chose to stay.

The frozen yogurt shop on campus was run mostly by students. The professor who was supposed to act like a manager or boss, was only there once a week to check up on the store, and give out paychecks.

The shop opens at ten thirty, and Kyungsoo and his other coworker arrive by nine thirty to open the store, make sure the ice cream machines are working correctly, cut the fruit for the day, and make sure the store is clean and ready by ten-thirty.

By the time they opened, they already had a few students who were waiting outside for them.

Kyungsoo had his phone in his back pocket the whole shift, waiting for the buzz of an incoming text from Jongin. As the hours and minutes in his shift dwindled down, Kyungsoo still had not received a text from Jongin, except a reply to his good morning message hours before.

In the back of his mind, Kyungsoo wondered if Jongin came to his senses and realized he didn’t want to date a college student. Maybe he had a night to sleep on it and came to the decision that he didn’t want to see Kyungsoo again.

With just five minutes left before Kyungsoo could clock out, he was starting to make plans in his mind to go back to his apartment and make himself lunch, or maybe stop by his parents’ house for dinner, when the bell at the front door rang. Kyungsoo crossed to the door leading to the front of the shop, so he could lean his head out and greet the guest who just walked in, and was delighted and surprised to see Jongin standing at the counter.

Kyungsoo’s face lit up and he walked out from the kitchen. Jongin smiled when Kyungsoo appeared. Unlike their breakfast date yesterday, Jongin’s hair was styled today. It looked almost professionally styled, coiffed up and back. The twenty eight year old former-model looked like just another college student in fitted blue jeans.

“Hi, welcome,” Kyungsoo said, greeting Jongin like he was another guest, “I have a couple minutes left, do you want to get some ice cream?” Kyungsoo offered, and gestured to the cups and toppings. Jongin’s eyebrows lifted and he looked back at the flavors of ice cream while Kyungsoo counted his cash drawer for the day.

Jongin came up with a small cup; only half full, and set it on the scale by Kyungsoo’s register to weight it.

Kyungsoo looked up while he was counting his till, only to catch Jongin’s eye as the elder smiled at him. Kyungsoo smiled back coyly then looked back down at what he was doing. His coworker, a first-year girl freshly eighteen, came out from the kitchen and smiled at Jongin.

“Oh, I can help you here!” she chirped and walked up to the other register. Jongin was about to take out his wallet and about to move to the other register when Kyungsoo stopped them both.

“No, it’s fine, he’s getting my free one for the day,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin stared at him for a moment and blinked, removing his wallet from his back pocket.

“No, please, I insist on paying for it,” Jongin said to the female cashier, and Kyungsoo looked up and mock glared at him.

“No. This is a perk of dating me while I work here. Free frozen yogurt,” Kyungsoo said, “Put your wallet away.”

The coworker looked back and forth between the two of them.

“First of all, no one ever tells me to put my wallet away,” Jongin said while he flipped open the black leather, pulled out two bills, and dropped them into the usually empty tip jar on the counter, “And secondly, when did we start dating? I thought that was what today was all about?”

Kyungsoo didn’t answer the second question due to the fact that he and his coworker were low key gaping at the ‘tip’ Jongin had just given them in lieu of payment.

It was nearly two hundred dollars.

“I don’t think we can accept this,” Kyungsoo said, staring at the two colored notes in the usually sad and empty tip jar.

“Yes, we can,” Kyungsoo’s coworker quipped from behind him quietly.

“Good! So, then it’s settled,” Jongin cheered as he picked up a spoon from the dispenser on the counter, “Go get your stuff,” Jongin ordered and nodded back to the kitchen. Both Kyungsoo and his coworker went back to the kitchen, and Kyungsoo started taking off the black apron.

“Is that your boyfriend?” she asked Kyungsoo, “He’s like a ten out of ten, no competition.”

“Oh, I _know_ ,” Kyungsoo said with a grin, “wish me luck.”

They left the frozen yogurt shop together, and Jongin ate his ice cream quickly.

“What flavor did you get?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Think me strange, but plain vanilla,” Jongin said as he took another bite, “and strawberries on top.”

“Hm,” Kyungsoo said, “I don’t think that’s too weird, our vanilla is very tasty. But I think the salted caramel one is my favorite.”

“Ohh, sounds decadent. I’ll try it next time,” Jongin said, “Are you hungry? You should eat something before we…” Jongin trailed off just as they walked by a group of students and professors, “…go back to my place.”

Kyungsoo’s heart leapt to his throat at the mention of it. It was silly, he had been thinking of gutter-sexy things all morning silently to himself, but the second he smiled at Jongin, he just cared about spending the rest of the afternoon with the older man. It didn’t really matter what happens next.

“Umm…” Kyungsoo said and put a hand on his stomach, assessing himself, “I don’t think eating could hurt. But are you even hungry? You just had ice cream.”

“Oh, I am always hungry,” Jongin said, “It’s something you’ll learn about me. My super power is always being in the mood to eat something. Anything. Doesn’t matter. You name it, I could go for it right now,” Jongin said.

“Fried chicken sounds good,” Kyungsoo offered, “it’s fast, on the way,” the black haired boy turned to look up at Jongin for his opinion only to find that Jongin wasn’t next to him. The older man had stopped walking and was a few steps behind Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stopped and looked back at Jongin who was staring at Kyungsoo with wide, impressed eyes.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin blinked and continued to stare at Kyungsoo.

“Sorry… I just had to tell my rational-self that you can’t fall in love with someone in the span of a weekend, but you said fried chicken, and now I’m seeing hearts all around you.”

“You are… over the top Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo laughed, it was the only thing he could say in response to something like that.

“Fried chicken is my all-time _favorite_ food. We’re going to get fried chicken right now.” Jongin replied and stepped forward, taking Kyungsoo’s elbow, and the two of them walked arm in arm together back to the parking lot. Kyungsoo was all smiles.

The younger was scanning the lines of cars for that black and red sex machine Jongin was driving yesterday, but was surprised when Jongin opened the passenger door of a silver Mercedes with black tinted windows.

“Who’s is this?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s mine. I can’t drive the Lamborghini _every_ day. Do you know what that would do to my ego?” Jongin asked rhetorically, and Kyungsoo snorted with suppressed laughter, “This is my work car,” the older explained. Kyungsoo scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Jongin playfully, before he slipped inside the car. Jongin shut the door after him.

“Work car,” he laughed to himself as he looked around the interior that was just as fancy as the sports car, but in a much more sophisticated way. Black and cream leather seats, glossy, flowing curves in the interior and dashboard.

Jongin got in the driver’s seat not moments after.

“You posted a selfie of yourself on the kink site in this car,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin looked at the backseat and then back at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Good eye,” the older said with a wink.

Kyungsoo was charmed. Jongin was goofy, and fun, and nice. He wondered if Jongin was really as dominant as he says he is, because he’s a romantic and eats vanilla ice cream.

They got fried chicken, and they stayed parked to eat.

“Maybe fried food wasn’t the best before a sex adventure?” Kyungsoo commented as he licked grease and salt from his fingers.

“Sex adventure is a long stretch. We won’t be having sex,” Jongin reminded him, “but I don’t know, with you it might be an adventure,” Jongin mused. Kyungsoo laughed.

“You’re the one with experience here. You’re taking me on an adventure today.”

“Alright, I can agree to that,” Jongin said as he cleaned his box of fried chicken, and put the trash in his backseat, “Ready?” Jongin asked, and he restarted his car and pulled into traffic.

“Are you taking me back to your Christian Grey-esque themed penthouse apartment on the top floor of the highest building in Gangnam, where you also keep your helicopter pad?” Kyungsoo joked.

“I didn’t read Fifty Shades, and I live in Apgujeong, but you were _so_ close,” Jongin joked, “My father and mother live in Gangnam, and I don’t live in a penthouse, I live on the floor below them. The penthouses in my building are two story and five bedrooms, and I don’t need all that space for just me and my dogs.”

“Oh, right!” Kyungsoo remembered from previous conversations, “Are they the three poodles in that one picture?”

“Yes, my babies! Monggu, Jjanggu, and Jjangah,” Jongin sighed, “They are not at my house right now, they are with my sister at the moment, so you won’t meet them today.”

“Did you train them yourself?” Kyungsoo asked, “I never asked you about dog training.”

“Oh, I trained them, but they’re spoiled. I got my dog trainer’s certification over the course of a summer when I was a teenager. My father said I couldn’t stay at home while I wasn’t in school, so I had to go to these trade-school slash summer-camps, back when I was still in high school and middle school.”

“ _Every_ summer?”

“Yup,” Jongin clicked his tongue, “off season prep classes, mountain survival camp, this community volunteer camp that had us helping old folks, and cleaning up trash from parks and stuff. After begging an entire year they let me go to dance camp and dog training camp when I was in high school.”

“Strict,” Kyungsoo murmured.

“You have no idea,” Jongin said, “I was harped on because I was the youngest. My mom babied me, but my dad was not the same. They expect a lot from us, as their children,” Jongin explained, “Which is why my brother and I both work for my father today.”

“What exactly do you do?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I am the director of that building,” Jongin said and pointed out Kyungsoo’s window. Kyungsoo turned and looked where Jongin pointed. Across the river, the KWB bank stood the tallest out of the shopping stores around it, “I manage that branch of KWB. I am the boss, of every person who works in that building.”

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin again and looked him up and down.

“Do you wear suits to work?”

“Every day.”

“Mmm, yes please,” Kyungsoo purred, “I could be into an office role play.”

“Well, then I’m absolutely your man. You wouldn’t be the first boyfriend I’ve had to want me to bend them over my office desk.”

For the first time ever, Kyungsoo was connecting sexually with someone. He didn’t feel awkward talking about it at all, now that they weren’t in a restaurant. It also helped that for the first time, he was talking to someone with knowledge of the lifestyle, who was also just as comfortable sharing.

Seems as though Kim Jongin was right, and Do Kyungsoo might just be a little more open in private.

Jongin’s apartment complex was so fancy, it had its own valet, in case you wanted to walk through the front doors instead of parking your car yourself. The valet knew Jongin personally, and greeted him as ‘Mr. Kim’.

Kyungsoo had a permanent smile on his face as Jongin lead him through the lobby of the apartments, past black leather couches, and a front desk.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Kyungsoo said to himself as he stared at the bright chandeliers above them and the almost glittering polished white floors beneath him as they walked.

Jongin was greeted again as ‘Mr. Kim’ by the man at the elevators, and the man smiled warmly in greeting at Kyungsoo too. The elevator doors dinged and slid open. A couple and their young daughter exited the elevator, and Jongin let Kyungsoo step in before him with a gesture of his hand.

Once inside, Jongin turned to the button panel on the wall, he pushed the button for the fifteenth floor, then punched in a five digit key code as well, only then did the elevator doors ding and close.

“Extra security?” Kyungsoo asked as the elevator gave a small lurch upward before gliding up softly. Jongin nodded as he walked back over to Kyungsoo, who was standing off to the side of the elevator, but not against the wall.

“Every floor has its own code,” Jongin answered simply before he smoothly came to slip behind Kyungsoo.

The younger was caught off guard when Jongin’s hands reached for him, but he immediately responded when Jongin pulled him back by the hips to press back into the older man’s chest.

“Is this alright?” Jongin whispered, as both hands slowly slid around Kyungsoo’s stomach, touching him over his clothes. Kyungsoo could only nod and breathe. Jongin’s hands continued, one around his hips holding him there, and the other traveling up Kyungsoo’s torso, chest, then to his neck.

Kyungsoo’s mind turned to scrambled eggs when Jongin’s hand slipped around his neck and sharply turned his head up and away. His breath left him as Jongin’s arms constricted him . He tightened his hold on Kyungsoo’s neck just a fraction more, and softly kissed Kyungsoo’s neck and then bit the lobe of the younger’s ear sharply. Kyungsoo flushed at the yip that left his mouth.

“Look,” Jongin’s voice whispered close to Kyungsoo’s ear, and Jongin’s hand jerked his head to the side again. Kyungsoo opened his eyes to spy the security camera in the corner of the elevator, red light blinking. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat spiked, and his arousal lifted.

“Does it bother you?” Jongin breathed into his ear hotly, “Or do you like the idea of being watched?” Jongin’s hand relaxed and Kyungsoo’s head came back long enough to answer.

“That one.”

The younger gasped when Jongin’s grip again tightened, the sound strained under the warm grip.

“Hmm, I think we’re going to get along quite nicely,” Jongin husked, and pecked Kyungsoo on the cheek softly, before he let his hands loosen. Neck first, then waist, both arms trailed back to their starting place on Kyungsoo’s hips. Kyungsoo’s mind was ringing, and he turned to look over his shoulder at Jongin, his shirt a mess, his cheeks pink, his eyes glassy.

“Why’d you stop?” Kyungsoo mumbled and Jongin kissed him on the cheek again with a grin.

“We’re not in my apartment yet, silly boy,” Jongin laughed, just as the elevator doors dinged and slid open. The older grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, and Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to drag him down the hallway to the first door on the left, number 1502, across from it, 1501.

Kyungsoo watched Jongin produce a card key from his wallet, and slide it through the lock on the side of the door. The light turned green and Jongin turned the handle.

The light in the foyer kicked on immediately. Jongin told him to remove shoes and socks, and Kyungsoo did so. Jongin was soon barefoot too, and he led the way into the rest of the apartment.

The lights were motion censored, and they rose as Jongin entered the room.

It was quite a dramatic reveal. The floors were glossy black stone, and the ceiling was tall. The open floor plan apartment was large and lavish. There were floor to ceiling windows against the far wall, and Kyungsoo could see more sky than city while looking out of it from across the room.

The kitchen was on the left as they passed. Black, angular counters cut from thick slabs stone the same as the floors. All the appliances were stainless steel, there were two sinks, and barstools on the outside of the kitchen counter. There was enough space for five people to all be comfortable cooking. It was like a tiny dream for Kyungsoo, who had a passion for baking and cooking, to cook in a kitchen as lavish as that.

The living room itself was big enough to fit all of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s apartment inside, with room to spare. There were three separate large white shag rugs across the floor to break up the cold stone floors of the room.

Kyungsoo was in awe of the television set, and what appeared to be all the latest systems. If he had this, he would never pay to watch a movie at a theatre ever again. Hell, if he had this apartment, Kyungsoo would probably become a hermit and never leave the house again.

The couch around the television center was large, and in a curved arc, in the very center of the living room. On the very far end of the main room, close to the floor to ceiling windows was a large dining room table that could seat eight, and enjoy the view of Seoul over dinner.

In between the kitchen and the living room, in the place where a dining table would normally be, there were instead two large, thrown-like chairs, and a coffee table, both chairs angled to face the kitchen, and incidentally, a black support beam Kyungsoo didn’t notice was there before. The only reason Kyungsoo even noticed it now was because Kim Jongin was leaning against it quite obviously; his arms were crossed, and one of his knees was up like he was relaxing.

Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling where the pipe met the roof.

“This isn’t part of the original architecture,” Kyungsoo noted as he walked back up to Jongin.

“Nope,” Jongin grinned as he pushed himself off the column, “come here,” Jongin ordered, “Back to the beam.”

Kyungsoo did as he was told and approached the support beam. It was thick. Too thick to pole dance on, and as Kyungsoo got within a couple feet of the object, he noticed a ring welded to the beam at the base of the column, and he looked up and saw another about seven feet from the base. Kyungsoo put his back to the beam and Jongin advanced on him until the elder stood almost toe to toe with him.

“We are about to start the scene,” Jongin’s voice lilted, and Kyungsoo looked up. Right now? Their eyes met and Kyungsoo’s toes tingled at the steely darkness behind Jongin’s almond eyes, he looked down at the floor then.

“From this moment forward until the end of the scene, you are to call me either Mr. Kim, or Sir. Do you understand?” Jongin asked.

“Yes, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo answered, his voice much softer than Jongin’s.

“I need to gather some things. Put your hands behind your neck,” the older ordered, and Kyungsoo quickly did it, “Don’t move,” Jongin said as he left the room, his bare feet making hardly any noise across the stone floor.

Kyungsoo stood, arms up, hands clasped behind his neck. He let his feet spread just a little wider. He leaned back so his spine touched the beam. He couldn’t hear Jongin in the rooms beyond at all, but it didn’t take long for the older male to return to the living room.

The lights all around him dimmed to half-light, and Kyungsoo’s eyes sought out Jongin, who came back into the room through the same exit he took. Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry as he took in the person who strode towards him now.

Jongin had changed clothes. He was now in impossibly tight leather pants with studs all up the outer seems, and he was wearing a partially open black silk button up. His hair had been purposefully mussed in the mirror just moments before, and Kyungsoo could almost swear his eyes looked even darker than they were before.

There was a different something in the way his shoulders twisted, the way his hips swayed as he walked up to Kyungsoo again.

“I will give you choices,” Jongin said, “You may strip, or you may not. If you choose to remove your clothing, do it now,” even Jongin’s voice had taken on a lower tone.

Kyungsoo’s heart fluttered as he dropped his hands to remove his shirt. His fingers fumbled for a second on his jean button, before he was slowly pulling the pants off his legs.

“If it would make you feel more comfortable, you may keep your underwear on,” Jongin’s voice cut through the silence.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kyungsoo murmured, and he balled up his clothes before tossing them on the floor a good distance away from the two of them. Kyungsoo returned to his position of holding his hands behind his neck.

“Good,” Jongin praised before he reached behind him and produced a pair of black leather cuffs from his back pocket. Seeing them made Kyungsoo’s knees weak. They looked so nice, with soft fuzz on the inside, and thick buckles and D-rings on the outside, nothing like the crappy pair of trip-handcuffs he bought when he was a teenager. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed Jongin as the elder began to slowly circle behind Kyungsoo, wordlessly.

Kyungsoo felt Jongin take one wrist at a time and cuff him, tightening them. He asked Kyungsoo if they were too tight, and told him to flex his hands to see if they felt right. Kyungsoo confirmed, and Jongin pulled a length of chain from his other pocked. Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin’s hands drag the chain through the metal loop in the beam a few feet above Kyungsoo, and the submissive male willingly raised his arms so Jongin could clip the chain to the cuffs.

“Perfect,” Jongin whispered and he walked back in front of Kyungsoo to look at what he had in front of him, “keep your arms spread open,” Jongin ordered, and Kyungsoo complied, pulling his arms back, opening up is face, neck, and chest for Jongin.

“The game we are going to play is a simple game of ‘red-light, green-light’,” Jongin said, “I’ll ask you questions, and you can simply answer green if you like it, or red if you don’t. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mr. Kim.”

“Do I have permission to touch you?”

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo whined, and Jongin stepped forward the last few steps. He took Kyungsoo’s skull in both of his hands, and smirked as he descended upon Kyungsoo’s lips.

The twenty three year old felt like he was drunk. The feeling of hands holding his face, and lips softly kissing his; it was a very sweet kiss, and Jongin pulled away minimally. The chains above Kyungsoo clinked when he strained to reach for more.

“Green,” Kyungsoo’s voice whispered, his eyes not even opening, before Jongin kissed him again, harder this time. His hands pulled Kyungsoo away from the beam, making him stretch, their lips seeking and tasting. Kyungsoo felt drugged, and Jongin took Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in between his teeth and slowly pulled it away. Kyungsoo whimpered as Jongin’s teeth scraped over his lip, and then released.

Kyungsoo’s head and arms hung for a second, his mind reeling, the chain clattering, before Jongin ordered him to stand up straight.

Kyungsoo obeyed and held his elbows out again, his breath already heavy.

“What should I call you?” Jongin asked, “What names do you like?”

“Little boy,” Kyungsoo answered breathlessly, “little toy, little pet…” Kyungsoo licked his lips and swallowed.

“Hmm, I like little boy for today,” Jongin answered, “Does this little boy like being tied up like this?” the question, and the tone in his voice, slightly condescending, made Kyungsoo’s cock twitch in the black spandex boxer briefs he was still wearing.

“Green,” Kyungsoo answered.

“Hmm, of course you do. And I bet you like being on your knees.”

“Green,” Kyungsoo exhaled again.

“That’s good,” Jongin stepped up to Kyungsoo again and lightly touched his sides, “I can’t have you if you’re not going to be good for me,” Jongin noted and Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip. Jongin’s fingertips grazed Kyungsoo’s sides, and then up his chest and across his shoulders. The caresses made Kyungsoo sigh, his breath coming back to him after the kiss.

Jongin’s fingers came back down and lightly thumbed his nipples. Kyungsoo’s gasped, and jumped, the chains above him clattered. Jongin grinned and focused his fingers on Kyungsoo’s budding nipples. Kyungsoo’s soft squeaks made Jongin simmer, a sick smirk plastered on his face.

“So reactive,” the older mused, and Kyungsoo let out a pitiful whine when Jongin plucked at his nipples, pulling them softly away from his chest with his thumb and forefinger. The small, soft touches made Kyungsoo’s toes curl.

Jongin loved the look of him, strung up, elbows out, pale skin, dark hair. Jongin had barely touched him, and Kyungsoo already looked like he was on the verge of subspace, his head already lulling onto his arms.

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s jaw in one hand, pulling Kyungsoo upright again and pushing his thumb into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

The feeling of Jongin’s digit pressing in between his teeth and lips made Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrow with desire. Like an involuntary reaction, Kyungsoo’s tongue crept forward to lap at it, and close his mouth around the thumb.

Jongin pulled his hand away, and Kyungsoo’s now hard cock throbbed.

“Do you have any secret toys at home, little boy?” Jongin’s voice dripped, “A vibrator you like to shove deep in that little ass when you’re home alone?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t handle Jongin’s words and his face grew hot, he had to be blushing. He swallowed thickly to find his voice.

“N-no vibrators,” Kyungsoo panted with a slight shake of the head, “I have one rubber dildo…” he panted. Jongin’s head tilted to the side.

“No vibrators? Ever?” his deep voice questioned, and Kyungsoo shook his head again, “How do you feel about them?”

“ _Oh_ , green, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin’s wicked smile came back tenfold.

“That’s good. When I play, I like to play with lots of different kinds of toys, like butt plugs—”

“—Green.”

“And feathers…”  “Green.”  “Blindfolds.”  “Green.”  “Cock rings?”  “ _Green._ ” Kyungsoo licked his lips and pulled forward toward Jongin only slightly, the chains jingling.

Jongin stepped in close to Kyungsoo again, and Kyungsoo’s heart was positively hammering. He wanted the older man more than he wanted any other person he had ever met.

Jongin stood just out of reach, took his index finger, and flicked Kyungsoo’s left nipple again softly before trailing down his ribs and stomach.

Jongin slipped his finger just inside the elastic waistband of Kyungsoo’s boxer briefs, before he pulled the garment away and snapped it back against Kyungsoo’s hip. He repeated the action again, and then a third time, and every time after that Kyungsoo’s shoulders would twitch with every little snap of the elastic on his pelvis.

It was innocent and absolutely maddening for Kyungsoo.

“Sometimes, I like my boys to _crawl_ ,” Jongin mused and Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped up to the handsome man’s face. He had been transfixed on Jongin’s slowly widening shirt, revealing more and more tanned skin, “I like to put them on leashes, and run them through the paces,” Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide, “I need my boys to heel,” Jongin finished.

“ _Green_ ,” Kyungsoo gasped in the affirmative. Jongin’s hand was back on his throat, and Kyungsoo’s mind switched back off again.

He felt a small pain in the back of his head as Jongin pushed him back against the beam, but was more involved in the kiss to care. Jongin pressed his clothed body up against Kyungsoo and the college student whined in delight. The feeling of any kind of pressure on his neglected cock felt divine.

Jongin’s switching from soft to rough made Kyungsoo hazy with lust. He liked being pushed into exactly where Jongin wanted him to be.

He wanted Jongin to do whatever he wanted to him.

Jongin’s mouth was gone from his and two warm hands were felt cupping his face and stroking his hair. Kyungsoo took a long moment to appreciate those hands, before he blinked blearily and looked up into Jongin’s beautiful smiling face.

“Little Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispered, with new fondness in his voice, “It looks like I’m losing you, little boy.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, the chains moving with him noisily.

“No, I’m here, Sir,” Kyungsoo mewled, his voice was soft. Jongin kept rubbing one thumb against Kyungsoo’s temple and he stared down at the lovely thing Kyungsoo was becoming here in his own hands.

Jongin slowly licked his lip as he envisioned all the nasty things he wanted to do to Kyungsoo, and all the things he wanted to make Kyungsoo do for him.

He kept the occupied hand rubbing Kyungsoo’s hair, and he pulled his left hand away, only to fully take Kyungsoo’s crotch in his hand. Scooping the package together over the underwear, he felt how hard Kyungsoo was for him and it made Jongin pleased.

He was also pleased by Kyungsoo’s reaction: eyes open, back straight, shoulders coming back into the position Jongin originally wanted them in.

He was letting Kyungsoo get away with bad posture for today, but in time he knew he was going to teach this boy how to stand still when Jongin chose to tease him.

“See, _now_ I feel like I have your attention,” Jongin purred into Kyungsoo’s face.

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered swiftly, and then gasped when Jongin’s hand started to move slowly, fondling him over the very thin spandex briefs, pressing his palm against the hardened shaft, and letting his fingers graze Kyungsoo’s sack. After a few moments, Jongin kissed him again, and then released Kyungsoo, stepping back, and removing all stimulation. Kyungsoo swallowed to regain himself again.

“I’m going to ask you about deeper kinks now,” Jongin warned him, “Are you ready?” Kyungsoo nodded, his curiosity piqued.

“Yes, Sir,” he answered.

“Enemas.”

“Green,” Kyungsoo answered, and he didn’t miss the glimmer in Jongin’s eyes as he smirked with satisfaction at Kyungsoo’s answer.

“Spankings.”  “Green.”  “Paddles.”  “Green.”  “Whips.” 

“Red,” Kyungsoo answered. The first limit of the night. Jongin nodded acceptingly.

“Humiliation.” 

“ _Green_ ,” Kyungsoo affirmed. Another secret that came out so fluidly.

“Ass to mouth,” Jongin’s voice rang.

“…Y-yellow?” Kyungsoo hesitated, and then answered nervously.

“Define yellow,” Jongin countered.

“Not sure. No experience,” Kyungsoo answered breathlessly, “Never been there before. Mixed thoughts,” he babbled just a little, but Jongin got the idea.

“Hot wax.” 

“Green.” 

"Very good. In time, you’re going to tell me all the dirty fantasies you have, aren’t you little boy?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo nodded his head enthusiastically, the chains following him.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hmm, little boy?” Jongin asked, addressing Kyungsoo.

“Yes, M-Mr. Kim?” Kyungsoo’s voice faltered.

“I’m already making plans for the next time I’m going to see you again,” Jongin whispered, “I already know I want to do so many things with you,” Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo saw gold.

“Please?” Kyungsoo whined, and Jongin was upon him again.

For the next few minutes, the older man made out with Kyungsoo against the beam, while torturously teasing the younger over his underwear. Kyungsoo was moaning softly into the kiss, and panting into Jongin’s mouth whenever he could, trying in vain to catch his breath.

“What does this little boy want?” Jongin pulled away enough to ask.

Kyungsoo’s mind rang for the only thing he knows wants.

“I want your dick,” Kyungsoo moaned wantonly, “I want it in my mouth.”

“You want to suck my cock?” Jongin asked, surprised, “Are you sure you don’t want me to shove my hands inside your little boy pants and make you cum all over the inside of them?”

 _Fuck_ , that sounded like heaven to Kyungsoo too, but Kyungsoo’s need to please Jongin, to show Jongin how much he wanted him, took over.

“No,” Kyungsoo mumbled, “I wanna suck your cock.”

Jongin’s head tilted to the side.

“That wasn’t something we agreed upon at breakfast yesterday. We agreed upon a tie-up-and-tease, and I don’t like to go off schedule,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he was mocking him, so Kyungsoo resorted to begging.

“ _Please_ may I suck your cock?” Kyungsoo moaned, “I haven’t had a dick fuck my throat in months, and ever since I saw that picture you sent me yesterday I’ve had it on my mind. I want to be on my knees in front of you. I want to look up at you as you cram your shaft so far down my throat I choke. All I want is to suck cock,” the declaration had Jongin instantly, and he reached up to unclip Kyungsoo’s wrists. The cuffs stayed locked on Kyungsoo’s wrists, and Jongin left the chain hanging on the beam.

“Knees,” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo fell to them instantly. His mind fizzled away as Jongin stepped up to him and ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, pushing the wild black mess away from his cute face and wide eyes. Kyungsoo’s hands gripped his knees, and his cock throbbed madly in between his thighs as he stared up at Jongin from his new height.

Kyungsoo never wanted to leave.

“Crawl,” Jongin’s voice barked as he stepped backwards. Kyungsoo wordlessly followed on his hands and knees, keeping his head up to look into Jongin’s face. Jongin backed up seven or so feet until he came to sit on one of the large, plush chairs angled toward the pole. Kyungsoo settled himself between Jongin’s spread knees, and Jongin opened up his fly, and pulled down his pants enough to fish out the member within.

Kyungsoo’s dick got impossibly harder when he saw Jongin’s for the first time. The older male was bigger than Kyungsoo, substantially, and he looked even more impressive when Jongin held himself upright with his hand. Kyungsoo licked his lips, and started to lean in close, but Jongin put a hand on his head to stop him and made Kyungsoo look back up at his face again.

“I’ve _never_ let someone put my dick in their mouth so soon after I’ve met them,” Jongin told Kyungsoo, “Today, you are an exception.”

Kyungsoo’s started salivating, and slowly moved forward and placed one very soft, chaste kiss on Jongin’s shaft right below the head. Kyungsoo kissed cock the same way he kisses lips: eyes closed, enraptured.

“I am very honored, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo hummed before he scooted closer to the chair, his knees ducking underneath it, “I want to do a good job.”

Jongin kept a hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck as he guided the younger forward, but Kyungsoo didn’t need to be guided. His mind started to sing as he dragged his tongue up the underside of Jongin’s cock, wetting it, and flicking across the lip of the head.

Jongin felt like he had found buried treasure in Kyungsoo; a special stone, panned from the dirt and rocks, ready to waiting to be chiseled into the perfect diamond underneath.

Licks first, then the head of the cock, then every inch down the hatch, Kyungsoo loved the feeling of his jaws being opened to let someone else take their pleasure from him. When Kyungsoo was sucking someone else’s cock, he could not be convinced of his craving for submission even more. It was almost like Kyungsoo was hardwired to want to serve.

Jongin watched with fascination and pleasure as the twenty three year old worshipped his dick with his mouth and tongue. He was good at giving head, but Jongin knew he could fine tune that skill even further, help him relax his throat more, take Jongin deeper. But Kyungsoo’s enthusiasm for fellatio made up for it.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to look up at Jongin’s face. The older man’s lips were parted and his eyes looked down at Kyungsoo with pure heat, but Jongin had been silent during the blowjob thus far. Kyungsoo took it as a challenge. He pulled one of his hands up and gently swatted Jongin’s hand away, allowing him more access to the cock he was determined to get all the way inside his throat.

Kyungsoo kept bobbing, keeping the pressure of his tongue up on the underside of Jongin’s penis, but ever so slowly working his way down. Jongin let out a pleased sigh, and opened his legs a little more. Kyungsoo closed his eyes again and pulled Jongin’s cock out of his mouth halfway, and then a little more, just enough to clear his passage way to take in a long drawn breath through his nose.

Kyungsoo took the next bob all the way down, the crown of Jongin’s cock bumped the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, and then his lips and nose touched course black pubic hair. He held his breath.

Jongin’s hand on the back of his neck gripped Kyungsoo’s hair, and Jongin grunted and threw his head back.

“Oh, _fuck_ —” the older man cursed, before he brought his gaze back down to Kyungsoo’s. They locked eyes, and Jongin’s other hand which was previously gripping the armrest, came to cup Kyungsoo’s neck under his jaw.

Jongin’s hips started to move with Kyungsoo’s thrusts, for a few beats they moved together, and then Kyungsoo relaxed enough to let Jongin take over.

The dominant man fucked Kyungsoo’s face for a few prolonged moments, relishing it, allowing himself to recklessly take from this first-time submissive. He was careful though, he could feel Kyungsoo’s jaw and throat with his hands. He saw the tears gather in the corners of Kyungsoo’s wide brown eyes, and could feel the moment right before the younger man was about to gag from lack of oxygen. Jongin moaned before he pulled himself out of Kyungsoo’s throat completely.

“Good boy,” Jongin spoke as Kyungsoo gasped for air, his lips were bruised red and saliva was all over his mouth and dripping down his chin “That was very, very good,” Jongin praised as he softly stroked Kyungsoo’s jaw and hair.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Kyungsoo wanted to continue where he left off, and whined when Jongin’s grip on his hair prevented him from getting what he wanted, and he lay Kyungsoo’s head on his knee.

“No. No more,” Jongin spoke, “You begged to suck my cock. You did not beg for my cum. Those are two different things.”

Kyungsoo swallowed, it felt like a waste because this throat was no longer perfectly lubricated.

“Please may I taste your cum?” Kyungsoo tried, his voice a little ragged from the activities. Jongin smirked.

“No. You got exactly what you asked for, little boy. Be grateful,” Jongin scolded, “Maybe next time.”

“Hmmm, next time?” Kyungsoo hummed with evident delight at the idea and he nuzzled his face into Jongin’s knee. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and slowed his breath. Both of the men came down from their highs, their erections waning. Jongin kept a hand on Kyungsoo’s hair, and his gaze down at the boy on his knees.

“You are remarkable,” Jongin spoke, his voice breaking the comfortable silence, and Kyungsoo cracked open one eye, “I am so glad I messaged you online.”

Kyungsoo shut his eyes, and laughed, and just like that the scene was officially broken.

Jongin took the leather cuffs off of Kyungsoo’s wrists, and the two of them got re-dressed. Jongin walked to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of water.

“I want to give you my full schedule,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin nodded in agreement.

“I also want that.”

“I want to go home and masturbate furiously,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Don’t,” Jongin said and looked up into Kyungsoo’s face, “Don’t touch yourself tonight. Wait for me,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for his cock to respond to that final sentence and he almost choked on his glass of water.

When Kyungsoo regained himself there was a small pink glow on his face, and Jongin was grinning, waiting for the other boy’s response.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agreed, “I can wait.”


	3. Three Days

When Kyungsoo told Jongin his schedule, the younger could see the gears in the older man’s mind spin, aligning their schedules for the week, looking for chunks of free time they both had.

Kyungsoo was on a spring break, halfway between the final semester of the first year of his two-year program. He essentially had the week off, besides his three shifts at the campus frozen yogurt shop he had scheduled for this week. All morning shifts from 9:30am to 3:00pm.

Jongin told Kyungsoo he would text him tomorrow, and Jongin kissed him before Kyungsoo got out of the car at the curb of his apartment complex.

His legs were shaking as he walked up the stairs, and Kyungsoo even dropped his keys because of his unsteady fingers when he reached the door to his and Chanyeol’s apartment.

“Hey, how was work?” his roommate asked as he entered the apartment. Kyungsoo turned to look at his lanky housemate who was standing in nothing but boxers in the kitchen cooking ramen over the stove. Kyungsoo must have had a strange expression on his face, because Chanyeol angled his head and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You alright?” Chanyeol asked.

“Mm,” Kyungsoo hummed, “ I wasn’t at work… I just got back from my second date with former-model man.”

“Whaaaat? Date number two? So soon after date number one?!” Chanyeol asked and poked his head back into the kitchen, “Was it good?”

“Oh dude,” Kyungsoo sighed and shut his eyes, “It was so good. I can’t believe he’s even talking to me, but I’m all puppy eyes already.”

“Usually, it’s the other way around for you,” Chanyeol teased.

Kyungsoo sat down at his computer for all of about five minutes before he realized that the internet couldn’t be trusted, and he needed to distract himself.  He did the dishes, wiped the counters, and hung out in the living room with Baekhyun and Chanyeol until late because he knew he just couldn’t be alone with his computer that night.

 

~

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo woke up hard, and for a minute he wondered if the last two days were all just an erotic dream. Then, Kyungsoo looked at his phone and was reminded of the reality when Jongin’s contact showed up on his phone with a text message.

               KIM JONGIN < _Good morning. How are you feeling? Still want to play?_

The message was sent over two hours ago. Kyungsoo stretched and rolled over with a small moan, and trapped his morning wood underneath him. He knew it would feel good to grind down into a pillow or something, but he didn’t. He was told to wait, after all.

               KYUNGSOO < _Good morning. I woke up feeling very hard lol. And yes I still very much want to play._

Kyungsoo didn’t know if he wanted to throw in the ‘lol’ or not, but he wanted it to seem more lighthearted for some reason. Like it was no big deal he had an erection, and no big deal that he hadn’t had an orgasm in days. Kyungsoo was used to not orgasming, it was part of his kink, but this is the first time he’s not orgasming on someone else’s whim.

The college student sent a silent morning prayer out into the universe that Jongin might have some time for him today. His phone buzzed.

                KIM JONGIN < _It’s Monday, I have the day off. Come meet my dogs._

Kyungsoo smiled wide, rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his elbows to send his next text.

                KYUNGSOO < _Okay :) When?_

The next message Kyungsoo got was a picture of Jongin’s three mini poodles sitting in a perfect patterned line: brown dog, white dog, brown dog. He thought the pic was cute, before Kyungsoo noticed that they were literally sitting right next to his apartments’ mailboxes.

                KIM JONGIN < _You tell me._

Kyungsoo scrambled out of bed too quick and almost tripped on his backpack as he ran to the window of his room. He shoved the paneled blinds to the side and peered down at the street. He growled to himself because, of _course_ he wouldn’t recognize Jongin’s car from all the others. He probably took a completely _different_ car today.

Kyungsoo fumbled and bumped around in his room as he put on a pair of black joggers, a clean, white v-neck, a cardigan, and socks. He ran out of his room, not really aware of the noise he was making, and pulled on a pair of sneakers. He almost forgot his keys and wallet, but ran back to his room to get them, forgetting that he still had his shoes on.

Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had been standing in the kitchen the whole time, drinking a glass of juice, watching Kyungsoo’s morning flurry like a fly on the wall even though he was in plain view. Baekhyun laughed into his cup when his boyfriend’s usually introverted roommate zipped out of the house, to see that same dude for a third day in a row, without even noticing him standing at the counter the whole time.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo dashed down the stairs in his sneakers, checking himself one more time to make sure he had his keys, wallet, cell phone… he realized he forgot to look in a mirror before leaving the house, but he just ran his fingers through his jet black hair a few times right before he exited the building.

“Hey!” he heard, and turned to see stunning Kim Jongin wearing skinny jeans and a graphic tee-shirt and walking three adorable poodles who seemed to prance with their master’s strides. The second he saw Jongin’s perfect, toothy smile and crescent shaped eyes a wave of want washed over Kyungsoo, and he realized he wanted to kiss this man right here on the street, in greeting.

“Good morning!” Kyungsoo said with a grin as he approached, “You’ve been up a while,” Kyungsoo noted before he dropped down onto his knees to greet the three little doggies, making his rational brain push down his romantic side. The puppies took his mind off of Jongin’s handsomeness almost instantly. They were all quite friendly, and the little brown one tried to jump in Kyungsoo’s lap as he knelt there on the sidewalk.

“Yeah, I get up at five for work. The banks open at seven am, but I get there at six-thirty,” Jongin sighed, “even on my days off, I still can’t really sleep past six or seven.”

Don’t you nine-to-five people usually work Mondays?” Kyungsoo asked, Jongin quirked an eyebrow at Kyungsoo, from his height it made Kyungsoo’s heart thump in his chest.

“I usually have Sunday and Monday off. If, by chance, I am working on a Monday, I’ll typically take Thursday off,” Jongin disclosed, and Kyungsoo stood up. Jongin’s smile changed and his eyebrows knitted upward, “I just woke you up, didn’t I? Are you hungry? Want to go get some breakfast?”

“Uh, yes,” Kyungsoo answered with a laugh, “Though, I’m not really dressed for going out…”

“Nonsense, you look cute enough for me,” Jongin said with a flirty smile. Kyungsoo tilted his head a little sheepishly. He turned to walk away but the older man stopped him.

“Hey,” Jongin called. Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin, and the older man took Kyungsoo’s face in one hand and held the shorter’s jaw softly. The black haired boy’s breath left him and the corners of his mouth upturned as Jongin descended and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Once. A very chaste peck that satisfied Kyungsoo for only a second before he wanted more.

 Jongin pulled away with a smug, lopsided smirk on his lips, and Kyungsoo wanted him to drag him into the backseat of his car immediately.

“Okay,” Jongin purred, “Now we can go,” and he said and took Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo walked a step behind Jongin for a while with his bottom lip stuck between his teeth, and a longing stare at Jongin’s shoulder, neck, and hairline.

The pair and the three poodles walked to a pet friendly café a few blocks down, and sat at a window booth. Kyungsoo reached for a laminated menu on the table and browsed it for a second. He then remembered, the last time he was at a restaurant with this man, he made a point of saying he liked to order for his companions.

Kyungsoo set the menu back down, and instead invited one of the dogs up onto the booth to lay on his lap.

“Do you know what you want?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No. I want you to decide,” he said. Jongin looked up in response, and his mouth sloped into another satisfied smirk, before he waved down a waiter. Two vanilla iced coffees, and two croissants; one chocolate.

Kyungsoo was actually pretty satisfied with that, and he smiled to himself a little, but ended up looking at Jongin, who was smiling back at him.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo licked his lips, because the very question made his mind explode with many possible answers, he needed a moment to collect himself and choose the right response.

“I’m thinking about stuff,” he answered, “What are your rules?” Kyungsoo asked boldly.

“Well, the basics,” Jongin shrugged and took a subtle glance around the restaurant before continuing, “No cumming, or touching yourself, without permission. Ah… absolute respect, I’m a fan of ‘yes, Sir’, ‘no Sir’, ‘thank you, Sir’. Um…” Jongin trailed off for a second, before coming back, “I like my submissives bodies to be very clean. Which means shaving, but I prefer body waxing,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo startled and blinked a few times at that piece of information.

Sure, he’s shaved almost every part of his body at least once out of curiosity, but imagining getting waxed, getting the hair pulled out of his skin…

“My last submissive loved it just as much as I did. I made monthly appointments for him to get his whole body done.”

“His _whole_ body?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin nodded.

“Legs, arms, armpits, chest, pubes, scrotum, and butthole. Oh, and eyebrows.”

“Ow.”

“It’s actually not that bad,” Jongin said, “The first time’s the worst, after that it gets easier and easier. You also have very little body hair from what I’ve seen. Your legs will probably be the most painful. And the armpits will hurt worse than the pubes, trust me.”

“Have you been waxed before?” Kyungsoo asked curiously.

“Yep,” Jongin answered simply, “I still get my eyebrows waxed every six weeks. I left the model life, but the model life didn’t leave me. I can’t stand it when my eyebrows look like my brother’s or father’s. Anyway, if you do decide you want to get waxed, I’d do it with you, and I’d pay for it.”

“That’s…that’s not something I’ve ever even thought about, to be honest,” Kyungsoo laughed a little, “I can shave, but I don’t know about waxing,”

“That’s why you have the option, it’s your body. If you do decide to, I will wholeheartedly do it with you so you won’t feel as scared,” Jongin smiled. The waitress came out of nowhere with their drinks and pastries, and three dog cookies for the puppies. Kyungsoo gave the big brown one on his lap one of the cookies, and watched crumbs fall all over the seat as the dog chomped it down enthusiastically.

“What else?” Kyungsoo asked, “I want to know everything.”

“…Enemas were mentioned yesterday,” Jongin offered gently, “It’s kind of part of the cleanliness I like. I won’t put my bare fingers or cock in anyone unless they're clean. I’m an enema expert. I’ve made my submissives clean themselves out once a week, more if they’re into it.”

“Have you ever been with someone who wasn’t into anal?”

“Two of the four women I’ve been with,” Jongin answered with a laugh, “Ladies usually aren’t keen on anal sex. Once I finally _realized_ I preferred anal sex to vaginal sex, I realized I was better off with men. Women are fun, but boys steal my heart,” Jongin said and flashed Kyungsoo another smile. Kyungsoo snorted.

“That sounds like something you’ve said before,” Kyungsoo teased.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo smiled.

“Yeah, I’m a smart cookie,” the younger snickered, “did you say you were an ‘enema expert’? I don’t know if that’s something I’d be broadcasting, if I were you,” it was Jongin’s turn to laugh.

“You bet your ass I’m an enema expert. The reality of anal sex comes with an occasional, accidental, chocolate dipped cock…” Jongin said, and he paused because Kyungsoo shut his eyes and had to contain his fit of laughter, “And I’m not about that life. I like butt-sex, but really… I can’t with shit. I will not do scat play. That’s probably my one hard, red limit. I can make getting an enema really hot, so yes, I’d consider myself an expert by now.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo wheezed, “Okay, I think we need to move on.”

Both men, recovering from their laugh, each had a couple bites of their pastries and some sips of iced coffee to wash it down.

“Condoms or no condoms?” Kyungsoo asked after a moment, bringing the conversation back, “And what about rubber gloves?”

“Gloves?” Jongin asked, and frowned a little, “Unless we’re doing a doctor/patient scene… I prefer bare hands, or leather gloves if I’m doing punishments. I absolutely dislike condoms,” Jongin stated with a small tap to the table for emphasis, “If I’m with someone, we’re only having sex with each other, and it will always be bareback. I will use a condom if I’m fucking someone who’s not my partner, like say we have a threesome or something. I’d put on a condom to fuck the other person, for sure. But, again, I’ve had submissives that were totally into group stuff, and submissives that were only one-on-one people.”

“How many submissives have you actually had?” Kyungsoo asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

“Seven,” Jongin answered quickly, “And two doms. You would be my eighth submissive, and you would be my even _tenth_ partner who is into the lifestyle,” Jongin said, “But that number doesn’t include the dozen or so couples I’ve been with in… group couplings…” Jongin answered awkwardly, trying to find the right words.

“So like… you’ve seen it all?” Kyungsoo inquired.

Jongin sat back, his mind going into a far off place in his memory for a moment, and Kyungsoo watched five or so different emotions flicker over Jongin’s face.

“I’ve seen a _lot_ …” he winced, “I’ve been with someone who couldn’t get off unless I was yelling profanities at them and spanking their ass. And I mean _yelling_ , and _beating_ their ass with whips or floggers or canes...” Jongin shook his head at that last word, “He was a bit of a mess, he needed to see a therapist. I have also been with someone who preferred to be handled extremely gently, and loved pet play over everything. She liked kitten play. She was not a fan of spankings or punishments of any kind. She just wanted to be a soft happy kitty girl and live in my lap all day.”

“And you didn’t like that?” Kyungsoo asked. It sounded kind of nice to him. Jongin shrugged.

“Both of them were too much of one thing. I like someone who… I don’t know _what’s_ going to happen that night, because they could have a plan up their sleeve, or a surprise. You’d be surprised at the people I’ve dated who are just looking for someone to fulfill their fetish, and will do everything right, or correct, or even by script. It becomes monotonous. I knew how every interaction was going to go, and exactly what to expect every time we met. I need something… _someone_ more spontaneous... to keep things interesting.”

Kyungsoo nodded but absorbed everything Jongin had said and mulled over it by taking a long slurp of his cold coffee. He set the cup down and re-folded his hands on the table.

“So, _threesomes_?” Kyungsoo brought up, dodging Jongin in conversation again. Jongin closed his eyes and chortled, catching onto Kyungsoo’s tactics quickly, “I’ve never been in one,” Kyungsoo shared.

“I’ve been in more foursomes than threesomes,” Jongin admitted looking back up at the younger and Kyungsoo nodded, impressed.

“ _Wow_. I’ve had a lot of one night stands, but never more than one-on-one.”

“So you’re interested?” Jongin’s eyebrows lifted.

“Jongin, I’m a twenty three year old man, of _course_ I’m interested in threesomes and foursomes,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“You would be surprised how many people don’t like it. How many one night stands have you had?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo took a breath and prepared himself for answering this question.

“I have had three real boyfriends, none of them made it to the nine month milestone,” Kyungsoo admitted, then looked up at the ceiling to count in his head for a second, “seven… no eight men I have dated short term between a couple weeks to a couple months. And I’ve had exactly fifteen one night stands. But all of those eight that I kind-of-dated started out as a one night stands too. So like…twenty three?”

“Please tell me you used condoms,” Jongin winced. Kyungsoo nodded dramatically.

“I’ve only ever had sex with two people bareback, and since then I’ve been checked,” Kyungsoo answered and beamed across the table at Jongin, “My first boyfriend was serious about wearing condoms _every_ time, so he kind of instilled it in me. I’ve never gone to a party or anything without a condom. The reason I was able to have so many random one-nighters is because I was always prepared,” the younger said. Now it was Jongin’s turn to look impressed.

“That’s a relief. I’d have made you get tested before we got any closer if your answer was any different.”

“You’d have _made_ me?” Kyungsoo teased as he tore off a piece of his croissant. Jongin rolled his eyes.

“Well, no, I can’t _make_ you see a doctor. I can’t _make_ you do anything that you don’t want to do,” Jongin admitted. Kyungsoo took another sip through his straw and looked out the window to avoid looking at Jongin. He swallowed.

“I’m okay with you making me do things,” Kyungsoo admitted, “I’m a very willing participant. Tell me what to do,” he finished and looked back at Jongin.

The older man blinked and his eyes had taken on a new glimmer in an instant. Jongin smiled. It was a _devious_ one. The brunet leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his laced fingers. Kyungsoo grew hot under the collar.

“Why do you like women’s panties so much?” Jongin’s voice dipped. Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheek before answering.

“It’s not just… _ladies_ _panties_ … I like men’s designer underwear, and stockings, and I’ve never worn a garter belt or anything but I’d be into it. I like _lingerie_ , not just ‘panties’… I like to feel cute,” Kyungsoo admitted, something he has shared with only a few people and he knew his face was just a little pink, “Ladies drawers are just the easiest to go out and purchase. I can say I’m buying them for a girlfriend if questioned.”

Jongin nodded understandingly.

“Okay, okay that’s much more fun to work with,” Jongin said and leaned back, “Your profile was deceiving!” he laughed, “But so far I’ve been blown away. Your choices catch me off guard, and you are a pretty smart cookie,” he took a sip of his coffee, and when he came back into the conversation, his voice had changed, “If you want to cum today, you have to go shopping with me. And yes, I’m going to buy you things, and no, you are not going to complain about it,” Jongin said in a low voice.

Kyungsoo tipped his chin down to glare up at Jongin, who grinned in response, “—Oh, I _heard_ you. You ‘ _don’t like being spoiled_ ’ and ‘ _like things more even_ ’, but here’s the deal: when you’re with me, nothing is completely even. I will make you wait two weeks to cum, and make you blow me twice a day to remind you.”

Kyungsoo unconsciously gripped his knees under the table and licked his lips, his glower changing to one of begging. He wanted that too.

“Today, I’m taking you shopping. The only thing I want to hear in response to me buying you something is ‘Thank you, Sir’. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo whispered, his eyes dipping to the table then back up again. Jongin continued speaking in this deeper tone.

“Depending on if I buy you sex toys or lingerie determines what I do with you next. I have to take my dogs home around noon. We could stay at my place the rest of the day… or I could make you get back in the car and we can drive around all afternoon, and I can find creative ways to tease you without touching you.”

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and took a breath. He wanted Jongin to grab him from across this cafe table and fuck him over the surface. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, before Jongin blinked and broke eye contact.

“Watch the dogs, I’ll go pay for this, we can take this to go,” Jongin said and slapped the table two times while sliding out of the booth. The second Kyungsoo was alone he crumbled and blushed profusely. He had to sit there for a moment to talk his penis down from the half-erection he had got while hearing Jongin talk. He downed the end of his coffee drink, thankful for the ice to cool him down.

Jongin came back to collect Kyungsoo and the dogs, and when they made it out onto the sidewalk, Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo looked down at their intertwined fingers, then back up at the grinning Jongin.

“We’re gonna have fun,” Jongin beamed, “Don’t worry. I promise, I’ll only spoil you a little bit.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the smile that broke onto his face.

 

~

 

Shopping with Jongin wasn’t quite what Kyungsoo expected. He was expecting a drive in an expensive car to the best shopping district in Seoul, where all there are are high end outlet stores that Kyungsoo would never go into on a regular day.

Instead, they walked hand in hand to the shopping mall near the school, one that didn’t have only big name brands, and one Kyungsoo was kind of familiar with. The mall was indoors, and Kyungsoo questioned if the dogs were going to come shopping with them, or stay in the car.

“They’ll stay with me,” Jongin said as he let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s hands as he reached in and pulled out a large bill, “I’d give you my credit card, but if they ask for a signature or something it’d be a hassle. Take this,” Jongin handed the note to Kyungsoo, “You’re going to go into that store,” he said and pointed over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “You’re going to pick out five pairs you like and try them on in the fitting rooms. I want a photograph of each pair sent to me before you purchase them,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were furrowed upwards as he stood there, the crisp bill felt like someone else’s used tissue in his hand. He really didn’t like taking someone else’s money…

“Think of it like this…” Jongin took a half step forward and bent his neck down to speak into Kyungsoo’s ear, “You’re buying them for me. I want them, and I can’t go in with my dogs. So, you’re going in for me. This isn’t a gift for you, it’s a gift for me,” Jongin said, “Now, be a good boy and go shopping.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo murmured, as he folded and pocketed the bill. Jongin’s face stretched into a smile and it made Kyungsoo hate this task a little less. He turned and walked away from his date and his poodles, and as his feet kept going, a new anxiety rose in Kyungsoo.

Actually going shopping. In the lingerie store.

He passed through the entrance and a wave of sweet perfume rolled through his nose. His eyes avoided the female mannequins in string bras and teddy-nightdresses, and for a moment he was terribly overwhelmed.

Should he just randomly pick up the first five pairs he sees? How long is he allowed to be looking in this store before someone notices he’s weird and calls security on his suspicious behavior? Oh, God. What if an associate walks up and assumes he’s buying for a girl again?

Kyungsoo saw legwear and his steps faltered. He was supposed to be getting _panties_. An incredibly hot man was out there literally waiting on him to get shopping… for _panties_.

“Can I help you?” a soft voice asked the worst question in the world.

Kyungsoo turned around and was surprised to see a man about the same size as him standing there with the store’s black apron on, and very chic black leather boots with a pointed toe and silver studs on them. He had bright pink hair, eyeliner on, and pierced ears.

“Uh…” Kyungsoo regretfully answered.

It was like the man knew immediately. He smiled.

“Are you shopping for yourself, or are you shopping for someone else?” he posed. His voice was light and airy. Very approachable, slender build… he’d have to be incredibly gay and comfortable working in a lingerie shop in Seoul.

“For… myself,” Kyungsoo answered after a second. The man straightened up and beamed.

“Awesome!” he chirped, “I’m an _expert_ in this category. Don’t let any of the girls bother you, sweetie. I’ll help you out today. What can I get started for you?”

Oh, yes. Very gay, and very comfortable. His nametag read XIUMIN, but Kyungsoo immediately wrote that off as a nickname.

“U-underwear,” he muttered. Xiumin quickly became Kyungsoo’s instant friend. He guided Kyungsoo around the store, avoiding other shoppers, and helped Kyungsoo select underwear that would fit him well, as a male with male packaging.

As a gay male with more knowledge on this topic, Kyungsoo hung on Xiumin’s every word. The do-s and don’t-s of panty shopping: for men. What cuts will make his butt look good, what styles are better suited for the male package, and what fabrics to stay away from.

“I like the sexy and lacy, but I’m also down for more innocent and cute too,” Kyungsoo said when he noticed Xiumin was only picking out lace and sheer. Kyungsoo was bewildered when Xiumin walked him to another half of the store, and the mood had changed dramatically.

Instead of blacks and reds, it was soft pinks and whites. Stockings, cutesy socks, full-butt panties with smiling mascots; no more fishnet sex-bodices, but cotton, and pastel. Soon Kyungsoo had almost ten different pairs in the shopping basket that somehow appeared in his arms.

“I have a limit of five,” Kyungsoo stated to his personal shopper, “Is there any way I can… try these on for size?”

The pink haired man kind of grimaced.

“ _Nooooo_ …” he moaned regretfully, “You can’t try them on. Once you put on the panties, we can’t sell them to anyone else. They’re contaminated. We have a thirty-day return policy with receipt. But, you can try on a corset or some stockings, if you’d like?”

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath: there go Jongin’s orders. He wondered if he should abort the mission and leave the store right then.

“I need to look through these, and send a couple texts,” Kyungsoo said stiffly.

“Take your time,” Minseok smiled with a polite bow and disappeared behind a stand of mannequins. Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and texted Jongin.

                KYUNGSOO < _I found a bunch of cute ones, but I can’t take panties into the fitting room! :( Store policy!_

He sent it, and then pawed through the panties in his handbasket, he quickly threw out a couple pairs he was not a fan of. He had it narrowed down to six when he got a text back from Jongin.

                KIM JONGIN < _Shit. Okay, pick five and let’s go._

Kyungsoo stared at the two pieces he was fighting over, then decided to choose the dark blue over the green, because while green was Kyungsoo’s favorite, blue was Jongin’s favorite.

On his way up to the registers, he passed by a clearance bin and spotted a pair of sheer white thigh highs that were on sale. They had sticky gum on them, so they would stay in place. He snagged them without a second thought, knowing they would match the white pair he had chosen.

Xiumin was waiting for Kyungsoo at the registers, and Kyungsoo paid with Jongin’s money. Xiumin put his purchases in a black gift bag with light pink tissue paper over it. He even walked Kyungsoo out and gave him his work card with his name on it, should Kyungsoo decide to come back for more help, Xiumin made it clear to ask for him again. Kyungsoo left the store feeling pleasantly surprised by the whole encounter, it wasn’t as bad as the last time he went shopping for ladies underwear.

He saw Jongin standing by a bench with his phone to his ear. He had his back to Kyungsoo, and he had his hand on his hip and his leg postured out. It made his shoulders look good in his simple tee-shirt. Kyungsoo pondered, he must have a small waist, and then he realized he hadn’t seen Jongin truly naked yet at all, even though Jongin has seen Kyungsoo almost completely nude.

He griped the ribbon handles of his panty bag and he knelt down to greet the poodles again as Jongin continued listening to whoever was on the phone. After a few moments the older man turned around and saw Kyungsoo kneeling on the ground with his puppy-dogs. He took the phone away from his face and smiled.

“Oh, there you are,” Jongin smiled, and then he ended the call.

“Who were you talking to?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No one, I was listening to a voice mail,” Jongin answered, and he pocketed the phone, “That was quicker than I expected.”

“I had an associate help me, a gay man with pink hair and boots. He had some good suggestions and insight,” Kyungsoo said and he stood up and pulled out the bills and coins leftover, “They had a buy-four-get-one-free deal, so I got five pairs… and I found something extra.”

“Something extra?” Jongin asked, his eyebrows rising.

“It was on clearance, and they’ll match one of the pairs I got,” Kyungsoo answered, “Are we still shopping?”

“I don’t think so,” Jongin sighed as he took back his change, “I’m rethinking going to a sex shop. Novelty stores are seedy, and it’s way better to buy toys online… You don’t know what kind of weird characters you could run into at a sex shop.”

“That makes a ton of sense,” Kyungsoo responded, “I’ve never been to a sex shop. I bought my toy online. Oh, and um, thank you, Sir. For the gift,” he murmured and he swung the little black bag for a second. Jongin smiled, and suddenly a hand was on Kyungsoo’s lower back and was pulling him forward. Kyungsoo put one hand on Jongin’s chest, almost to brace himself, when Jongin leaned forward and kissed him on the temple.

“Good boy. You’re welcome,” Jongin’s voice rumbled with pleasure, “Is my boy ready to go home and model for me?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t respond. His cock-hungry brain could only make him nod enthusiastically as he kept his eyes on Jongin’s collar bone.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Jongin answered and took Kyungsoo’s hand again. Kyungsoo felt like he was flying as he walked half a step behind the brilliant Jongin. Other people in the mall were looking at them. Two men, holding hands, and walking poodles. Kyungsoo wondered if he looked alright, standing next to the ex-model, but when Jongin turned and flashed him another grin, he couldn’t care less what other people thought.

 

~

 

Jongin had parked way back down by Kyungsoo’s apartments, so they continued their walk. The dogs were good about staying on Jongin’s left, it freed up his right hand to hold Kyungsoo’s, and the leashes didn’t get tangled. It was starting to get hot and the dogs were slowing down.

“I still want to know all your rules,” Kyungsoo stated to Jongin, and squeezed his hand. The older man looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

“Ah, huh…” Jongin trailed off, “My rules change day to day, week to week, session to session, I like to keep things interesting,” he said.

“Explain?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Hmm, like… sometimes I’ll randomly put you on no-touch for a few days,” Jongin, “Or I’ll give you an order for a night like “No cursing,” and for every cuss I hear slip past your lips is a spank. I like to give commands in the moment. I like to play in a variety of different ways. I have many kinks. Kitty-Girl, and the other one I mentioned had _fetishes_ ,” Jongin explained, “Do you know what the difference is between a kink and a fetish?”

Kyungsoo had to think about it for a moment, before he answered:

“No,” honestly.

“A kink is something that turns you on, spices sex up a bit, and makes things more exciting, but you can get off without having your kinks in a scenario. A fetish is something that you can’t orgasm without. Whatever that person’s fetish is, it needs to be in their scene or they won’t get off, and sometimes won’t even get aroused. If they have a foot fetish, they _have_ to caress, or fondle, or be touched by feet _every_ time they have sex,” Jongin explained.

“I had never had that explained to me before…” Kyungsoo said, “Thank you.”

“Ha, you’re welcome,” Jongin chuckled. They walked in silence for a little while before Jongin tugged Kyungsoo’s hand to get his attention, “Have you noticed…” Jongin started again, “…that we’ve hung out for three days straight?” he asked.

“I noticed,” Kyungsoo answered skeptically.

“I feel like…” Jongin said, “…it’s still date number one though. Even though you’ve… been to my house, and met my dogs, and I bought you underwear…” Jongin rambled, “Full disclosure: this is moving kind of fast for me, but… I like you,” the older man confessed, “and I’ve moved slow with other people in the past, but I’m not feeling that with you.”

“I am okay with moving fast, too,” Kyungsoo said, “I’ve never been with anyone like you, Jongin. You have your life together and you know what you want, and I like that a lot,” the younger said, “I feel like I’m on a wild ride. I’m being swept up in your storm, with your fancy cars, and expensive apartments, and a pack of miniature poodles. Poodles!” Kyungsoo exclaimed and pointed down to the three oh-so well behaved canines, then pointed back to Jongin, “You are a walking character, Kim Jongin. Mr. _Ex-Model_ , Mr. _Korean World Banks_ , Mr. _I-Like-My-Boys-On-Leashes_ ,” Kyungsoo quoted, “I am literally just a college student, who eats ramen three times a week because it’s affordable. The second I turned around in the café, and you _smiled_ at me, you have no idea how fucked I was. I was going to do anything you told me, and that still stands now,” Kyungsoo said, and he took another deep breath.

“I really, _really_ like you too Jongin,” Kyungsoo finished. Jongin was grinning from ear to ear. A genuine, happy smile, “And I was so happy that you had time to hang out with me today.”

“Am I blushing?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo laughed too, “I feel like I’m blushing now,” Jongin’s smile was too dazzling right then.

“Take me back to your car, please,” Kyungsoo said, “I want to go back to your house so bad.”

“Why? I’m not going to have sex with you,” Jongin stated, but with a smirk.

“I figured, but I can think of about a hundred different things we can do other than have sex.”

“One day, I’m going to make you write me that list,” Jongin warned, “I’ll remember stuff like that.”

Kyungsoo’s hand was starting to sweat, and he unclasped their hands, but took Jongin’s bicep instead. Jongin crooked his arm to accommodate him.

“Promise?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin just looked down at him with a flirty smirk.

“Do Kyungsoo, you are _asking_ for it today,” the older man lilted.

“With all due respect, Mr. Kim, I’ve been asking for it since _yesterday_ ,” Kyungsoo countered, and Jongin let out a haughty laugh.

“You have no idea what you’re asking for,” Jongin scoffed, “Need I remind you that I haven’t decided whether you’ve earned a reward or not. You may have completed my task, but you bought something you shouldn’t have. You broke my rules,” Jongin’s voice changed by the second half of that statement, deeper, and much more powerful, like earlier.

Kyungsoo couldn’t answer him, but he didn’t have too; Jongin took his keys out of his pocket, and clicked them. Kyungsoo was so immersed in their conversation; he didn’t even see the red sports car parked on the street. Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s arm, and the older man opened the passenger door. The puppies all loaded into the backseat first, and then Jongin held the door for Kyungsoo.

The black haired boy slipped into the low, comfortable car and Jongin shut the door after him. The older male got in the driver’s seat and slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

“So, do you want to see the pairs that I got now, or at your house?” Kyungsoo said as he set his shopping bag on the ground at his feet.

“My place. You’re going to model them for me,” Jongin answered slimply.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo had never stripped for anyone before, and his heart was pounding more and more as they got closer to Jongin’s apartment complex, before he could even register what happened next, the shiny metal elevator doors were opening for them, and Jongin was guiding him inside with a hand on his lower back.

Once the elevator closed again, and it was just Kyungsoo and Jongin alone in the tiny room, Jongin gave Kyungsoo a dark look.

Jongin’s smirk was Kyungsoo’s only warming before he was shoved against the wall, and Jongin was pressed completely against him. Kyungsoo dropped the lingerie bag, and they kissed. Kyungsoo’s mind started to sing. His eyes closed and he whined when Jongin paused to bite his lower lip.

Jongin bent and grabbed Kyungsoo from under the thighs, and Kyungsoo squealed when suddenly he was off his feet and his legs were wrapping around Jongin’s slender waist. His shoulder blades slammed back into the elevator wall, and Jongin’s lips attacked his. The elevator dinged and Jongin slowed his kisses before lowing Kyungsoo to the ground, right as the doors opened.

Kyungsoo was mortified when a family appeared outside the doors, he kept his head down, avoiding the gazes of the kids and the parents as Jongin laughed and pulled Kyungsoo down the hall to his door, scooping up the almost-forgotten shopping bag on the way out.

Jongin unlocked his door and they stepped inside. Kyungsoo had one shoe off before Jongin was kissing him again, this time it was a little more playful and less aggressive. Jongin was mostly laughing through the kiss, and it made Kyungsoo laugh too. They both managed to get their shoes off, and Jongin stumbled out of the foyer first, then turned to face Kyungsoo.

“Take your shopping bag,” he said, and Kyungsoo took the little black gift bag from Jongin’s hand, “And come with me,” Jongin said and he led Kyungsoo passed the kitchen and through the living room, all the way to the opposite corner of the room there was a hallway entrance by the dining table. The first door, right outside the living room, was a bathroom. Jongin flicked on the light for Kyungsoo, and then turned to the college student.

“Alright. Take off all your clothes and leave them in the bathroom for now. One by one, I want you to change into your new panties and come show me, I’ll be in here,” Jongin said and gestured to the living room behind him.

“Yes, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said and Jongin smiled, his eyes cat-like.

“Good, keep that up. Remember, you’re still trying to earn your prize today,” Jongin said and it made Kyungsoo bite his lip as he shut the bathroom door. He looked at himself in the mirror, and ran his fingers through his hair as he took a few deep breaths. He shed his clothing quickly, including his grey boxer briefs, and took out the five panties from the parcel.

The first pair he chose were solid black, and made of spandex material. One of the pairs that Xiumin at the lingerie shop said would make his butt look nice. The second he started sliding them up his legs, he knew he was going to like these. They slipped over his butt and cupped the curves nicely. Kyungsoo’s cock was half alert from the kissing earlier, and the slight bulge could be seen over the panties, but it was the backside he liked the most.

Xiumin was right, spandex panties made Kyungsoo’s tush look amazing.

He opened the bathroom door and his mouth went dry as he realized he was very, _very_ naked. No shirt, no shoes, no kidding. He poked his head around the corner of the hallway and saw Jongin just making his way to the couch, a glass in his hand.

“Ready to come show me?” Jongin asked as he took a graceful seat on the couch, his leg coming up to cross and rest comfortably on his knee. Kyungsoo went pink but stepped fully around the corner. He could feel how hot his ears and cheeks were when he saw Jongin blatantly eat him with his gaze as Kyungsoo came closer.

The younger male did a little twirl, showing his backside and Jongin’s smile turned venomous. He slowly bit his lower lip and Kyungsoo’s dick actually twitched when he watched it happen.

“That little rump, though,” Jongin complimented, and Kyungsoo turned around again for Jongin.

“The sale’s person knew his stuff,” Kyungsoo answered quietly.

“Those ones pass,” Jongin said, “next!” and he took a sip of his drink. Kyungsoo skittered back to the bathroom to change. He chose this time a pair of lacy blue ones that were cut to make his butt pop again. These ones sat low enough that you could see Kyungsoo’s back dimples. Kyungsoo knew Jongin liked blue, and he came out with a little more confidence this time, and did another spin. Jongin’s eyes feasted as he looked Kyungsoo up and down and he took a long sip of his drink.

“Make another turn for me,” Jongin’s voice rumbled and a tingle went up Jongin’s spine as he made another turn, this time slower, and up on his tip toes, “Hmmm,” Jongin hummed in approval and Kyungsoo had to start fighting his body against the erection, “I like the color on those,” Jongin said and he leaned forward, reached out, and touched Kyungsoo’s hip with one hand, “It looks so good on your pale skin,” the older man mused and he put pressure down on Kyungsoo’s hip with his thumb, making Kyungsoo’s gasp.

Jongin grinned again, and removed his hand, “Next,” he ordered, and Kyungsoo left the room.

The third pair of panties were not panties. It was the first thong Kyungsoo had ever purchased in his life. It was all black, a classic, and had black lace along the top trim. The piece that went down the back was basically just a string, but the front was almost full coverage.

Kyungsoo’s dick was noticeable again from the front, and he felt extremely aware of the floss up his ass crack. These panties seem like something Kyungsoo would wear under his clothes if he was feeling extra, _extra_ kinky that day.

He left the bathroom hotter than the first time he left the bathroom, and he felt like he was clenching when he leaned over the hallway threshold again. He noticed this time, a dining room chair a few feet from Jongin, facing him. It wasn’t there before he went into the bathroom a third time, so Jongin must have moved it there.

“These ones are embarrassing…” Kyungsoo whined.

“Good,” Jongin answered, “Come and show me.”

Kyungsoo kept his eyes on the floor and his hands behind his back as he walked up to Jongin again. He was acutely aware of the eyes on his basically bare ass as Kyungsoo made his twirl.

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Jongin chuckled darkly, and Kyungsoo held one arm over his stomach and covered one of his feet with the other shyly. Jongin took another sip, the ice tinkling in the glass, “get on the chair, little one. Facing the TV,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo turned to look at the chair and his cock twitched.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo whispered under his breath as he saw the purpose in the chair. Kyungsoo approached it like it could bite him, and he placed his hands on the backrest as he put his knees on the seat.

“Good, now arch your back. I want to see that little ass,” Jongin’s voice said and Kyungsoo saw gold. His spine bowed down, and his hands folded under him so his chest was touching the back rest, completing his arch.

“Good boy. Now, stay,” Jongin’s voice made Kyungsoo crazy. He could feel his cock harden slowly under his parted thighs. Being stared at like a piece of art on display, or like an object you just might want to fuck. Kyungsoo wanted Jongin to fuck him over this chair.

But Jongin did nothing. Kyungsoo didn’t look over his shoulder to see, he just kept his eyes down and kept breathing. He felt quite exposed. Jongin could undoubtedly see everything except Kyungsoo’s clothed bulge and the very thin black string that just _barely_ shielded Kyungsoo’s hole. Jongin was silent, but that was because his bottom lip was stuck, latched between his teeth as he took in the view of Kyungsoo’s body and all that he wanted to touch and explore. His eyebrows arched up in longing, and he rose from his seat.

Kyungsoo heard the couch move, and a glass being sat down. He turned to look over his shoulder and he saw Jongin’s hand reach for his hips just before he felt the warm touch of Jongin’s hand, and then the other as Jongin took his hips.

The older male let out a long, contended sigh.

“Now this is what I think when we talk about you wearing panties,” Jongin said, “If you were my submissive, I would buy you only these kind of underwear, and I would make you wear them every day,” with the last word, Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hand open-palm smack him on the right cheek.

Kyungsoo yelped in surprise, but immediately melted afterward, and he gasped for breath. Before Kyungsoo could think clear again, Jongin delivered a second to Kyungsoo’s left cheek, evening out the sting.

“Ah! Mr. Kim!” Kyungsoo cried out with the second smack, but he loved it. His mind felt like he was becoming drunk, and his cock was about ready to take over.

“Such a good little boy,” Jongin’s voice was dripping and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how turned on he was. Jongin moved away from him and Kyungsoo looked back over his shoulder, not sure if he wanted to ask for more spanks, or ask to be let off the chair.

“Next,” came Jongin’s soft but still commanding voice, dismissing Kyungsoo from the room. The raven haired boy climbed off the chair and tip-toed back to the bathroom, one hand one his butt-cheek. He closed the door and leaned against it to grab a hold of his bearings again. He looked down at his fully erect cock trying to peek through the thong and Kyungsoo removed them and set them aside. He stood naked in the bathroom for a moment, willing and praying his erection away. He took a few sips of water from the faucet by hand, dried his hands, and put on the fourth pair of panties.

Kyungsoo liked these ones because they were simple, cute, and adjustable. They were a bikini style, with bow-ties on the side that Kyungsoo can untie and retie to make the perfect size. Also, they are easy-access panties, because with just one pull of either string, the panties are falling off.

Kyungsoo also liked these ones because they were soft colors, baby blue and white stripes. Kyungsoo felt very cute once he tied the straps to fit him. He smiled at himself in the mirror. So far, these ones were his favorite.

Kyungsoo came out of the bathroom again and didn’t hesitate this time coming out from around the hall.

“Well, those are a different flavor,” Jongin sang, but it wasn’t a bad reaction, judging by the smile on his face.

“I think they make me look cute,” Kyungsoo confessed and he spun around one and plucked at the ties on the side.

“They do make you look cute. Come here,” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo obeyed. Kyungsoo came to stand between Jongin’s open thighs and Jongin stared at Kyungsoo’s crotch for a moment, before he looked up at Kyungsoo, “If I pulled one of those strings…” Jongin didn’t finish, as he raised one hand to pull lightly on one tab.

“…They would drop right off me, M-Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo’s voice faltered. They both noticed, Jongin’s smirk got wider.

“You have one more pair to go, don’t you?” Jongin asked, his almond eyes bore straight through Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Sir,” the younger male replied.

“Hmm,” Jongin said, and he held the string in his fingers for a moment more. There was a moment where Kyungsoo didn’t know if the older man was going to rip the panties off him or not.

Jongin’s hand dropped, and Kyungsoo’s heart started beating faster.

“One last pair,” Jongin said, “get to it.”

Kyungsoo left the living room again and went back to the bathroom, acutely aware of Jongin’s eyes following him this time.

Kyungsoo picked out the last pair, and then remembered why he saved them for last. The thigh-highs.

Kyungsoo spent a little time rolling up the thigh-highs gently and adjusting them so they were parallel. Then he took out he final pair, and he slipped the white thong on. He bit his own lip.

He wanted pictures of himself in this.

The thong was a white lace G-string, like the black one, but this one had white lace around the band that looked like a little skirt. Kyungsoo wished there was a better mirror, so he could see all of him, but there wasn’t.

He exited the bathroom, and peeked around the corner, when he caught Jongin’s eye, he came around the corner slowly, strutting his legs, and smiling. Jongin smirked too. Kyungsoo almost danced as he trotted back up to the older man on the couch.

“Hmm. Something extra,” Jongin noted, “I thought that was what was taking you so long,” he said. Kyungsoo did his twirl, up on his toes, and kept his eyes on Jongin, who absentmindedly licked his lip.

“Hmm, so innocent, it’s a good look on you,” Jongin complimented, and he suddenly made to stand up from the couch. Kyungsoo took a half step back and Jongin stood up straight and looked down at Kyungsoo from his full height, “Would you like to see my playroom?” Jongin asked, already knowing the answer. It was Kyungsoo’s turn to bite his lip.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gasped quickly, and Jongin’s eyebrow ticked.

“ _Yes_ …?”

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” Kyungsoo corrected himself breathlessly, and Jongin’s eyes started to sparkle. Kyungsoo’s eyes were sparkling too as he followed the older man back towards the hallway with the bathroom. They passed the bathroom, and the second door, and then to the third and last door. Jongin reached for the handle and threw Kyungsoo another smirk over his shoulder.

“I think you’ll like this,” Jongin purred, and he opened the door and allowed Kyungsoo to walk in first. The room had cream carpet and a queen bed in a lovely black bedframe with four posters and canopy bars across the top.

Kyungsoo then noticed the other pieces of furniture in the room: a large, empty metal dog kennel in the corner, a high table with padded leather on top and shackles dangling from the legs and underneath, and an open cabinet with an array of leather whips, floggers, teasers, and paddles hanging inside. Kyungsoo turned around full circle to look back at Jongin with disbelief, and noticed more things on the wall behind him. There was a rack of hooks by the door, and there were leather leashes, leather collars, and metal choke chains hanging from them. The collars were too big for Jongin’s dogs.

On the wall there was a homey looking cross stitch, framed, in black white and grey text, but it read ‘ _Make Your Master Happy_ ’ instead of ‘ _Home Sweet Home_ ’.

Kyungsoo’s stomach was in butterflies. He looked back at Jongin and didn’t know how to react.

“You weren’t kidding,” Kyungsoo said and he looked down at himself and realized he was still just in a thong and nylons. He crossed his arms around his stomach slightly feeling out of place.

“No, I wasn’t kidding,” Jongin murmured, “If you want, we can go back into the living room?”

Kyungsoo sucked in a little breath. He had imagined a sex dungeon in his fantasies before, and it included a lot of the things in this room already, but seeing it all in person for the first time, walking into someone’s sex room…

Kyungsoo felt like he was freezing up.

Jongin took a few steps forward with bare feet, and Kyungsoo swallowed and looked up at him.

“No, we don’t have to go back to the living room, do we?” Jongin was purring again, his tone predatory. Kyungsoo had his eyes on Jongin’s mouth as the older man came up to him and guided him backwards with his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

Kyungsoo squeaked when his back hit the padded table, and Jongin scooped his legs out from under him again like he did in the elevator. Kyungsoo had his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, and Jongin set the smaller male on the table. As soon as Kyungsoo was sitting, his legs on either side of Jongin, they were kissing.

The shock of being in this new room was gone the moment Kyungsoo’s fingers threaded through Jongin’s brunette locks. The older man’s hands were sliding from his hips, to his back, to his butt cheeks, and then back down to his thighs again. His fingertips tickled as they brushed over the white nylon and Kyungsoo laughed a little into the kiss.

Jongin’s hand reached up and grabbed the back of Jongin’s neck roughly. Kyungsoo wasn’t laughing anymore when Jongin was forcing his thighs open more and opening up Kyungsoo’s mouth with his tongue.

Kyungsoo’s finger nails gripped Jongin’s shirt just before Jongin pulled away.

The older man took a step back from Kyungsoo and snapped the boy’s legs shut. Kyungsoo couldn’t question it, because as soon as his knees were back together, Jongin was roughly flipping him over.

“Ah!” Kyungsoo yelped as he was forced, stomach down, onto the table. Jongin’s hand was in his hair, and he pulled Kyungsoo’s head back. Kyungsoo’s mind turned to jelly when he felt Jongin’s hand grip his hair.

“You know I still need to punish you for buying something you shouldn’t have,” Jongin’s voice was rough and hot.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo gasped out. Jongin let go of his hair, and then there were two hands on both sides of his ass, “Hmm,” Kyungsoo whimpered as the hands gripped and needed his sensitive and exposed flesh.

“How many should you get? Ten?” Jongin asked, Kyungsoo could only vigorously nod and another strangled moan came from his mouth as Jongin’s hands left. There was a pause, where Kyungsoo felt and heard nothing. The anticipation of a spank was too much, and after a moment, Kyungsoo made to turn his head again. The second he decided to move was when Jongin began.

Jongin’s slaps to Kyungsoo’s rear were loud, and so was Kyungsoo who squealed after every hit. They were each broken up by a few moments pause for Kyungsoo to catch his breath, and for Jongin to softly massage the heated skin.

By the fifth spank, Kyungsoo was hard in his thong, his dick trapped between him and the table. By the final smack, Kyungsoo had a hand in his mouth and was biting his knuckle. His butt was sore, and felt heated. He was almost sure he was dripping precum, but he couldn’t be sure.

Jongin’s hands were softly rubbing and massaging the tender flesh, and Kyungsoo was letting out soft whimpers. The younger finally peeked over his shoulder, and Kim Jongin was standing over him, his hair askew, his brow shining with just a little bit of sweat. Their eyes connected and Jongin smiled and evil, smug grin.

He pulled Kyungsoo up off the table, and the younger male was only on his feet for a second before Jongin was carrying him bridal style. Kyungsoo stared, panting, up into Jongin’s face as the older man took him to the bed. Kyungsoo was set on the edge of the bed, Jongin between his spread legs again, and Kyungsoo didn’t break eye contact.

Black hair a mess, lips red, eyes watery and wide. And in innocent white, too, Kyungsoo was a dream for Jongin in this moment.

The older man pushed the college student onto his back on the mattress, and Kyungsoo’s hands immediately fell to the sides of his head. The younger man bit his lip as Jongin hands pushed him into the position he wanted the younger in. Knees bent up, Jongin began by slowly running his hands up the outside of Kyungsoo’s thighs, and then back down the inside.

Just the softest touch had Kyungsoo’s legs shaking, and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth again. Jongin’s gutter smile made Kyungsoo’s mind flicker in and out.

“Are you ready for your reward?” Jongin barely whispered and Kyungsoo’s whole face changed into one of pleading desire.

“Please, Sir?” Kyungsoo’s voice was so small, and Jongin was so pleased. The older man cupped the younger’s crotch over the panties and Kyungsoo’s voice ran clear over the quiet room.

Within a minute, Jongin had Kyungsoo’s cock out, and his hand was rhythmically pumping Kyungsoo’s length. The younger male’s legs were quivering steadily, and his chest was rising and falling quickly, but his eyes never strayed from Jongin’s. The two of them stayed locked, and Jongin could see Kyungsoo fighting back, and getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Please may I cum, Sir?” Kyungsoo pleaded when he was too close, and Jongin consented.

“Cum, Kyungsoo,” the older commanded. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back, and then his whole body bent as his back arched.

The long moan that came out of Jongin’s mouth when the first thick rope of cum exploded from the tip of his dick made Jongin’s cock throb in his jeans. Using the cum as lube for an easier slide, Jongin continued fisting Kyungsoo through his orgasm, and only when Kyungsoo’s legs go limp did Jongin stop and pull away.

Kyungsoo lay there panting, and gasping, and Jongin left Kyungsoo’s side to go to the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two clean hand towels. He dried his own hand off silently before he softly wiped the cum off of Kyungsoo’s stomach too.

After Jongin tossed the towels near the door, he came and got onto the bed, reclining against the pillows.

“Come up here,” Jongin whispered softly. Kyungsoo, still glowing in post orgasm bliss, rolled over and crawled up Jongin’s form, Jongin opened his arm up and Kyungsoo slid in to snuggle, wrapping one arm around Jongin’s middle. Jongin stroked his hair for a minute, and then Kyungsoo looked up at him. Jongin smiled before they kissed again and when they pulled away, Kyungsoo flopped his head back onto Jongin’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Did you have fun?” Jongin asked lightheartedly and Kyungsoo laughed.

“ _Loads_ ,” he joked, and Jongin nudged him and his bad joke, “We’re going to play again soon, right?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin took his hand and hissed the back of it sweetly.

“You bet we are,” Jongin sighed, “It took literally all of my self-control not to fuck you on the table,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh again, “Seriously! I’m happy I only had one drink. Your noises, boy,” Jongin complimented, “I’m so happy to be your first dom. I’m going to _ruin_ you,” Jongin said happily. Kyungsoo turned his head and peered up at Jongin from under his eyelashes.

“I’m yours to ruin, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin quirked an eyebrow.

“Be careful what you say, now,” Jongin warned, but reached up to continue stroking the smaller man’s hair. Kyungsoo closed his eyes again and inhaled Jongin’s cologne.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Kyungsoo asked after a moment.

“I thought we agreed we started dating yesterday?”

“Really? I thought we were still on date number one,” Kyungsoo mused with a teasing laugh.

“Well, even though it’s only date _number one_ …” Jongin rolled his eyes, “Do Kyungsoo, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo’s answer was obvious.

 


	4. Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for bearing with me through my little hiatus, I recently graduated and got a new job in my field, and it is quite demanding and takes a lot out of me. But here it is, chapter 4! I have no idea how long this is gonna be... but fuck it, I'm gonna do the best I can, no matter how long it takes me.
> 
> Please leave me a review! I live, breathe, and thrive off of them :)
> 
> -Copper

Kyungsoo woke up and remembered almost immediately the events of yesterday; the first thing he did when he rolled over in bed was reach to the corner of the mattress where his cellphone was charging.

            KIM JONGIN: _Good morning, where are you?_

Kyungsoo had a lazy smile on his face already and he pulled both his arm up and bent his elbows so he could text Jongin back. The older man had texted him almost three hours ago, and Kyungsoo grimaced a little for sleeping through it.

            KYUNGSOO: _Sorry, I just woke up. Still in bed :) Good morning_

He sent the message and let his head flop back down on the pillow to wait for a response. He waited in bed for a while, his mind wandering. Before he realized it, twenty minutes had gone by and it was almost ten am. He stood up and stretched. He felt amazing; no morning wood, nine hours of sleep, and most surprisingly, not hungover. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and him drank in the apartment last night in celebration of Kyungsoo’s new relationship status.

Jongin texted him back while he was still lying in bed.

            KIM JONGIN < _When I ask you ‘Where are you?’ that means you need to send me a picture of yourself wherever you are. One of my many rules >:P Now, my dear: Where are you?_

Kyungsoo played along and opened his front-facing camera to take a photo of him lying back in his bed, one eye closed, head against his pillow, hair a mess.

            KYUNGSOO < _Still waking up._

Kyungsoo did not see Jongin this day, but they texted each other almost nonstop. They would text back and forth for a while, and then Jongin would go MIA for an hour or so before replying, but Kyungsoo understood that the older man was at work, and he could reply on his own time.

Jongin asked for four more picture updates from Kyungsoo over the course of the day, the best one was the one he took with Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the kitchen. Kyungsoo was preparing him and his two friends lunch when he got another text asking where he was.

As Kyungsoo was pacing the kitchen, trying to find the best angle that didn’t make him look unnecessarily puffy or pink, Chanyeol came into the kitchen, saw Kyungsoo holding up his phone, and chuckled.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol laughed at his friend, who was never one to take selfies of himself, let alone in the kitchen.

“My boyfriend wants a picture of me,” Kyungsoo grumbled, but more at the camera for not cooperating the way he wanted.

“You’ve literally never done stuff like this for someone, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol noted, “Here, how ‘bout this?” his friend offered, but didn’t wait for a response before he physically plucked the phone out of Kyungsoo’s hand. He held the phone up much higher than Kyungsoo could, the light filtering  better, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both held up peace signs, and grins. Chanyeol snapped the photo, “Ah, that looks good,” the lanky twenty-three year old grinned, “Baekhyunnie, come here!” Chanyeol called.

Baekhyun came out from Chanyeol’s bedroom and swung around the corner into the kitchen just in time to smile for the camera over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo back his phone then.

“Nice,” Kyungsoo said, “thanks,” he added before he sent the picture.

           KYUNGSOO < _Home, with my housemate and his boyfriend._

           KIM JONGIN < _Which one is your housemate?_

           KYUNGSOO < _The tall one, he’s holding the camera._

           KIM JONGIN < _He’s too tall. If he was living with you and didn’t have a boyfriend, I’d be concerned._

           KYUNGSOO < _Oh, believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Chanyeol is not my type, and he and his boyfriend are grossly in love with each other. You can meet them both soon :)_

 

 ~

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo checked his phone almost expecting a ‘Where are you?’ text, but instead he got.

            KIM JONGIN < _I bought you a gift._

Kyungsoo breathed out a slightly agitated sigh, but didn’t let his discomfort show in his texts.

           KYUNGSOO < _Oh, really? What is it?_

Kyungsoo got out of bed and stretched, cracking his back. His phone buzzed and Kyungsoo picked up his phone again.

           KIM JONGIN < _Oh, it’s a surprise. If you want it, you’ll have to come visit me on my lunchbreak. If you brought me lunch, I would be a very happy man ;)_

Lunch. Kyungsoo could do that. Cooking was a strong suit of his anyway. A gift for a gift.

            KYUNGSOO < _When is your lunch?_

            KIM JONGIN < _I’ll be taking a break at 11:30._

            KYUNGSOO < _Okay, I’ll be there with lunch @ 11:30 :)_

Kyungsoo waited until ten to start cooking and prepping. He sent Jongin a picture of his kitchen counter; rice cooker working, veggies ready to be chopped, kimchi jar open, eggs hard boiling.

            KYUNGSOO < _Beef, pork, or chicken?_

            KIM JONGIN < _Oh my god you’re handmaking it!? I am so excited!! :D_

< _CHICKEN!!!!_

Kyungsoo chortled to himself as he read Jongin’s second text. He liked that Jongin could be unbelievably sexy, but also terribly cute and easily excitable.

Kyungsoo cooked everything nicely, and neatly decorated the inside of a metal lunch tin with the foods he made. He knew they were going to be devoured anyway, but that didn’t stop him from cutting the veggies up into flowers and happy emojis.

Kyungsoo wrapped everything up and put his dishes in the sink, before leaving the house with a little spring in his step. He texted Jongin asking for the address, and hailed a taxi for the drive. He texted Jongin right before he arrived.

             KIM JONGIN < _Good, right on time. I’ll come into the lobby to get you._

Kyungsoo read that right as his cab pulled up to the bank. The KWB building had multiple stories with probably a ton of offices on every floor. Kyungsoo paid the driver and walked up the stone steps to the bank’s wide double doors, his boxed lunch for Jongin in his hands.

He walked in, saw the line of people waiting to go deposit or withdraw whatever in front of the wall of tellers, standing in proper business attire behind the inches thick bullet proof glass. He made a full circle and looked at the green carpet, and the strange abstract art on the walls that was all the same, gold and black and brown.

He had never realized that the first level of the bank was the actual bank part, and that the levels above had some significance, of course. Whenever he walked into a bank, he never really paid attention to what was beyond the first-floor lobby.

He kept his eyes open as he took in everything, and as he turned around again, he was approached by a man in a grey suit.

“Hello, Sir. Can I help you with anything today?” he asked, friendly, greeting everyone, which was probably a part of his job. Kyungsoo awkwardly chuckled and held up an apologetic hand.

“Oh, ah, no. I’m waiting for someone,” he smiled. The man did a quick once over on Kyungsoo and saw the home-cooked food box in his hands.

“Does your girlfriend work here?” he asked with a grin.

“Not exactly…” Kyungsoo murmured.

“Do Kyungsoo!” called a familiar voice, and Kyungsoo turned around, the receptionist forgotten as he took in the site of Jongin striding towards him with a most sophisticated dark silver suit, the pant bottoms styled short and hemmed to show off his ankles and nice black leather shoes. His hair was styled up and back with product, and his excited smile made Kyungsoo’s insides melt.

“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo called back in the same tone, smiling just as big, and Kyungsoo walked over the rest of the way. Jongin gestured for Jongin to follow him, and Kyungsoo admired Jongin’s butt in his tailored slacks for a moment.

“Is this what you wear to work every day?” Kyungsoo asked lowly.

“Every day but Friday,” Jongin grinned over his shoulder and approached a set of large glass and metal doors that said ‘Authorized Personnel Only’. Jongin pulled a card out of his jacket pocket and hovered it over the lock, it turned green and the doors opened automatically to the inside of an elevator.

“Ooh, I’m not authorized. I’m breaking the rules,” Kyungsoo joked as he and Jongin entered the elevator. Jongin laughed as he pressed the top button on the pad and the doors slid closed smoothly.

“I mean, sure, _technically_. But if you’re with me, it’s okay. I can break all the rules here, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Ha! Big, scary, boss-man, don’t-tell-anyone-I’m-breaking-the-rules,” Kyungsoo mocked, and Jongin grinned.

“Big, scary, boss-man is my father. I’d like to think I’m more of the cool boss,” Jongin said with a tilt of his head and a hot smirk. The younger took a small step back, to pull a full once over of Kim Jongin there in the elevator. Kyungsoo admired the crisp white shirt underneath, the skinny black tie, and the black leather watch on his wrist.

“You’re not the cool boss. You’re the boss everyone secretly wants to fuck.”

Jongin’s smirk widened and he flicked his eyebrows once. Just the little response made Kyungsoo lick his lips. Jongin slunk forward towards Kyungsoo, and the twenty-three year old was grinning when Jongin wrapped his long arms around his waist and Kyungsoo looped his around the other man’s shoulders, holding the bag containing the boxed lunch over Jongin’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Jongin hummed, then it turned into a darker chuckle accompanied by a slanted, sexy grin, “You’re gonna hate me,” he whispered into Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose.

“Is it about the gift you got me?” he asked.

“Oh, no. You’ll _love_ the gift, but you won’t like the restrictions that come with it.”

“ _Restrictions_?” Kyungsoo quoted curiously, “You have my _attention_ , Mr. Kim.”

Jongin’s grin widened and he open palm smacked Kyungsoo’s butt without warning. Kyungsoo yipped, and pulled himself off Jongin to rub his offended cheek while the teaser just grinned on with laughter.

The elevator slowed, stopped, pinged, then opened.

The office hallway was wide, and short. Jongin walked down it briskly. There were pictures of framed old men and women on the walls, and Jongin took a sharp left, where there was a reception desk, behind it, a large window that poured lots of light in on the potted plants in the corners of the room and on the desk, behind which sat a lovely young lady with her dark hair in a bun.

She was talking on the phone as they passed, and Jongin and her waved quietly to each other. Kyungsoo and her made eye contact, and the woman, still speaking to whomever on the other line, took a moment to smile sweetly and wave to Kyungsoo too.

Kyungsoo walked with Jongin into the next room, and Jongin closed and locked the door behind them. Kyungsoo took a look around and realized they were in Jongin’s private office. It was almost like a little lounge. There were bright, but soft yellow and gold lights accompanied by slick black furniture, and black styled walls.

There were three small couches and a coffee table arrangement first thing in the room, to the right a lovely white bar-cabinet with liquor stocked. Beyond the seating arrangement, on a raised platform, was a grand CEO desk, a mac computer on top of it, a leather executive chair, and two not-as-grand chairs in front of it, where people come and sit and do business with Jongin.

Kyungsoo was slightly open mouthed, staring at everything, how the lights seem to come from the cutouts in the walls, and the massive window behind Jongin’s desk.

Jongin glided to his desk and took a seat, sitting back leisurely in his chair to observe Kyungsoo in his work habitat.

“I see you like it?” Jongin asked, “My brother had it renovated for him, and then ended up transferring to the Busan branch anyway,” he said with a slight roll of his eyes. Kyungsoo let out a low breath.

“You and your brother have nice taste,” was all Kyungsoo could say as he came closer to Jongin, but ended up passing by the desk to look out the window from the top story, “Wow, you can see a lot from here. I wouldn’t get anything done with a distraction like this,” he babbled.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called, stated, ordered, there was a sort of tone in his voice that commanded Kyungsoo’s attention and the younger boy turned. Jongin had his feet up on the desk and in his hands there was a small silver box wrapped with a blue bow on top.

“I want to give this to you, but I’m also so hungry,” Jongin smiled teasingly. Kyungsoo looked down at the bag of homemade lunch almost forgotten in his hands and startled.

“Oh, of course!” Kyungsoo took the box out of the bag, “Here,” he said and offered it to Jongin, who’s eyes lit up like a child’s.

“Yes!” Jongin hissed to himself, excited, as he traded Kyungsoo for the gift box.

Jongin took his feet off the desk and planted himself in front of the lunchbox. It had a couple layers, and Kyungsoo stood and leaned, half-sitting against Jongin’s hard wood desk to watch him as he took his first couple bites.

Jongin covered his eyes with one hand after the first bite of chicken because he couldn’t contain how tasty it was. His yummy moans had Kyungsoo beaming. Kyungsoo held the box in his hands until Jongin had eaten most of the lunch.

“This is so good!” Jongin cried sincerely,  and Kyungsoo thanked him.

Jongin wiped his mouth with a paper napkin Kyungsoo had provided for him, and sat back in his chair with a contented sigh. There was still a few pieces left in the box, and a little rice left over, but Jongin took a small break from it and pointed to the gift box Kyungsoo was hyper aware of.

“You may open it now,” Jongin’s eyes glittered.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo answered politely, and he lifted the lid. He didn’t know what to expect. Jewelry? A watch? Chocolate? But no, it was none of those things.

Inside the box, sitting on a little bed of foam, was a perfectly shiny, stainless steel anal plug, with a royal blue gem on the base. It was small, the bulb much smaller than a chicken’s egg. The entire toy from base to tip was only as long as his index finger.

Kyungsoo didn’t recognize what it was at first, but after a moment it clicked.

Kyungsoo covered his mouth to hide his expression. He didn’t know if it was a gag or not, but it was funny none the less. Kyungsoo let out a small snort of a giggle.

“ _Oh_ , why, thank you,” Kyungsoo laughed, and looked at Jongin, “I’ve never used one of these before.”

Jongin seemed almost unsatisfied with that answer and he reached forward and tugged Kyungsoo down into his lap. Kyungsoo’s smile changed when he came to sit on one of Jongin’s legs, the older man’s arm wrapped comfortably around his waist to rest on his thigh.

“It wasn’t supposed to make you _laugh_ ,” Jongin purred close to Kyungsoo’s ear, “It was _supposed_ to be a sexy surprise for my new favorite playmate,” he whispered the last few words into Kyungsoo’s ear as his other hand came around to touch his waist and stomach.

The simple action had its effect, and Kyungsoo was immediately turned on.

“Well, it was definitely a surprise and it was definitely sexy…” Kyungsoo breathed out, not even really hearing what he was saying because Jongin was kissing softly down his ear and back of the neck.

“Hmm…” Kyungsoo hummed through a pursed lip, “Are you going to put it in me right now?” Kyungsoo asked boldly, but all it earned him as a deep, rumbling chuckle from the man below him.

“Oh, no. Not _here_ ,” Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, and then one hand reach over and softly cupped Kyungsoo’s crotch. It amped Kyungsoo into another level of turned-on and he flinched, but gasped in pleasure, “I can’t play with you here in my office. My lunchbreak ends in about fifteen minutes, and you haven’t earned the right to service me at work yet,” what Jongin said made Kyungsoo turn to goo in his hands, all but his cock which was hardening quickly

“No, my little pet. You’re going to take your gift back to your apartment, and stay there until I get off work,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo whined in response, “ _Yes_ ,” Jongin husked, “I give you permission to shower and make yourself as clean as possible for me, but you are not to touch or please yourself, in any way,” Jongin ordered, Kyungsoo could only breath in and out as he let Jongin grope him, “Tonight, you’re going to learn the meaning of the word ‘No’.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t stand a second more and he turned his head towards Jongin and kissed him, deeply. Kyungsoo had one hand on the back of Jongin’s neck as their lips clashed, and Jongin kept fondling Kyungsoo’s full erection over his jeans. Kyungsoo was whimpering and curling his toes in his shoes, his hands gripping the chair and the edge of the desk, and gasping for his breath at every opportunity.

After a few minutes, Jongin’s hands slowed and traveled to more innocent places. Kyungsoo’s wet lips left Jongin’s and he could only breathe and feel his own pulse in his cock. Jongin nudged Kyungsoo’s face with his own, and the smaller man let his head flop down onto Jongin’s shoulder.

“Hm-hm-hmm,” Jongin chuckled again, “You’re easy to work up. Better use these next few minutes to cool off before I take you back downstairs,” Jongin gently kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead, but Kyungsoo didn’t want to move from his spot draped over Jongin, until the older man started to poke him in the ribs.

Kyungsoo slid off Jongin and sank to the floor, and the older man snickered again. Kyungsoo looked back at Jongin from over his shoulder, and Jongin wanted a picture of the younger boy then. Eyes big and hazy, lips swollen and pouting, and all on his knees right at Jongin’s feet.

Jongin leaned forward and took Kyungsoo’s head in his hands. One around his neck, and the other in his hair angling Kyungsoo towards him and Jongin leaned over and pressed his lips back to Kyungsoo’s.

The smaller man’s head tipped back to kiss his dominant, and one hand came up to hold Jongin’s wrist. Kyungsoo’s eyes closed as he relaxed against Jongin’s knee, and kissed the older man back slowly and fondly.

When Jongin and him parted, Kyungsoo let out a long, content sigh. His cock, now untouched, was becoming softer, but Kyungsoo was still carrying around his unanswered want for Jongin.

“When do you get off work?” Kyungsoo murmured up at Jongin.

“Three o’clock,” Jongin answered, “I’ll pick you up right after.”

 

~

 

Kyungsoo’s knees felt like they were about to buckle as he walked out of the main doors of the KWB and down to where his uber was waiting for him. Kyungsoo had the now empty tin box that had contained Jongin’s lunch, and his new gift inside the plastic bag he brought.

The uber driver tried to have a conversation with him, but Kyungsoo’s mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t wait to see Jongin again, and see what the older man had in store for him.

Kyungsoo returned to his apartment and was grateful to find it empty. Chanyeol was out, and Baekhyun was most likely with him.

Kyungsoo put Jongin’s lunchbox in the sink and took his little gift box back to his room. Kyungsoo shut his door and took a seat on his bed. He opened the box again and picked up the plug.

It was weighty, even for as small as it was. The stainless steel was heavy and cool in his palm, and the dark blue jewel on its base was quite eye catching. Kyungsoo put his fingers on the smallest part, the stem before the taper, and his hole clenched.

Kyungsoo swallowed and looked up to view himself in the hanging mirror on his closet door. His cheeks were slightly pink, and his hair needed to be mussed. His mind buzzed.

He needed to take a shower. Jongin said so.

Kyungsoo put the plug back in its box and left it in his room. He went to the bathroom. Locked the door, and turned on the shower water before removing his clothes. As he waited for the water to get hot, he looked down at his body.

Short, slender, muscled where it counts, he was usually not one to complain about his body. He was short but otherwise fine… but Kyungsoo looked at his body hair, specifically down at his junk, and wondered if he should shave.

Was he sleeping over at Jongin’s tonight? Was he going to get laid? Would Jongin even notice if he shaved at all? Kyungsoo didn’t even know if Jongin was going to take off any of his clothes or not. His heart thudded as his thoughts raced.

He liked not knowing what Jongin had in store for him.

He got in the shower and ultimately decided not to shave anything, but he did wash his hair and body. In the last five minutes before he got out of the shower, he put one knee up to rest against the shower wall, and he spread himself to clean his hole.

Kyungsoo normally did this every few days or so in the shower, alone. First his index, then his index and middle, Kyungsoo quickly stretched and cleaned his insides, rinsing his fingers off every few strokes. The action with his own fingers usually wasn’t too enticing or arousing for him, but after being revved up once by Jongin not an hour before, any stimulation to his backside was definitely arousing. When his fingers started coming out clean each time, Kyungsoo stopped and put his foot back down.

He used a little more body wash to clean his hands and lastly his cock and balls.

He didn’t realize he was stroking and touching himself until he was already doing it. The soap made the slip and slide too easy, and he was half hard when he started. Once he was fully erect, and definitely soaped down, Kyungsoo took a deep, settling breath and removed his hands.

His knees shook just a tiny bit as he denied himself pleasure. Three o’clock couldn’t come soon enough.

After his shower, he went back to his room and got re-dressed, then spent a little bit of time doing his hair, finding his part, and styling it.

Waiting around for two hours when his apartment was empty and the temptation to masturbate was so high made Kyungsoo anxious. He did all of his dishes from earlier, cleaned up the living room and his bedroom, but his time alone made more thoughts race through his mind.

Should he prepare an overnight bag? Should he dress for something like dinner, or a date? Should he wear a pair of his new underwear?

Kyungsoo ended up changing his clothes twice out of needless anxiety, and in the end, he wore skinny jeans, a black V-neck, and a denim jacket. For his underwear, he had been wearing tight men’s spandex, but then changed to the simple black pair. Still spandex, but a lot more ass.

Kyungsoo swore he could see the difference in the perkiness of his butt with just a change of undergarments.

Just before two, Kyungsoo received a text from Jongin.

            KIM JONGIN < _I’m almost on my way out. Don’t forget your new toy._

            KYUNGSOO < _I won’t. Should I bring overnight clothes?_

Waiting for this answer made Kyungsoo even more nervous and excited. The potential for sleepovers usually leads to sex, which Kyungsoo definitely wouldn’t mind. He hadn’t flirted this way with someone before, he had gotten used to one-night, one-time things. There was a bit of a chase involved here, everything they did together was a game.

His phone chimed and his heart beat just a little faster.

            KIM JONGIN < _No. You’ll end up in your bed tonight._

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but deflate a little when he read that, but he instantly got another text that shook that feeling away quick.

                               < _This afternoon might be a little bit of a challenge for you, but I’m sure you’ll manage. You’ll be pleasing me all afternoon, doesn’t that sound like fun?_

Kyungsoo could imagine Jongin’s toothy, lopsided smirk as he read that. He bit his lip and felt heat bubble inside him.

Actually, yes it did sound fun.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo was out the door seconds after he received Jongin’s ‘ _I’m here’_ text. His new toy in his jacket pocket and a pair of sunglasses on his face. He locked the door to his apartment on the way out and darted down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. Kyungsoo did a sweep of the cars on the street, but didn’t have to wait long for a sign. There was a short beep from farther down the curb, and Kyungsoo saw the silver Mercedes it came from.

Jongin flickered his headlights when Kyungsoo looked, and started his car when the younger man started coming over. Jongin unlocked the car doors, and Kyungsoo opened the passenger door and slipped inside the car.

Jongin was smiling before Kyungsoo even got in the car, and he admired the black-haired male’s physique in that outfit as he sunk into the passenger’s seat.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo greeted, “How was the rest of work?” he asked.

“Ah, so-so,” Jongin sighed, “but I’m done with work, and now the rest of my day can begin,” he reached for Kyungsoo’s face with his right hand and took the younger’s chin, softly pulled Kyungsoo closer. As he finished speaking, he kissed his new boyfriend.

Kyungsoo’s heart was fluttering with anticipation when Jongin’s lips left his, and the older man let him go to put both hands on the wheel.

“Seat belt,” Jongin had to remind, because Kyungsoo had become completely distracted looking at the older man.

The sexual tension was thick. Kyungsoo kept shuffling his feet, Jongin kept shooting him fiery glances every time they made eye contact while they drove.

“I showered,” Kyungsoo stated, “and cleaned out.”

“Good,” Jongin noted, “I was thinking about something you said the other day at breakfast. You asked me if I liked rubber gloves and I told you, no,” Jongin stated, “but then the more I thought about it, the more interested I became. Because… with a rubber glove, I can _inspect_ you.”

Kyungsoo’s hole twitched involuntarily, and his mouth fell open at the idea.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kyungsoo answered lamely, “That’s definitely a thing you could do.”

“Oh, no. It’s a thing that I’m _going_ to do,” Jongin stated, “I’m going to get a big bottle of lube, and some rubber gloves, and I’m going to play with you a little and see how much training I have to put you through,” he almost sang.

Kyungsoo let out a hot little gasp, then sealed his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You’re gonna kill me,” Kyungsoo whimpered.

“No, not kill you,” Jongin laughed, “I’m going to tease the shit out of you.”

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo’s mind rang, and he said it out loud. Jongin chuckled in that deep, sexy way that made Kyungsoo’s blood pump just a bit faster.

Their drive was quick, this time Jongin drove his car around the back of the building and down into the parking garage underneath. Jongin parked his silver Mercedes right next to his red and black Lamborghini.

“Let’s hurry,” Jongin stated, “I usually masturbate at work, but didn’t today. You’re going to take care of that when we get upstairs.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth opened a little in surprise, and he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

He was salivating now. He wasn’t hard yet, but he knew it wouldn’t take very much to get him swelling. He jogged over to Jongin and took his hand. The older man looked down at him with a sweet smile which Kyungsoo returned.

The two walked briskly, hands clasped tightly. Kyungsoo’s palm was sweaty, but Jongin’s was a little bit too. They entered the elevator from the basement floor and took it all the way up to the fifteenth floor. Kyungsoo couldn’t even really tell if he was walking or flying down the hallway, the seconds it took for Jongin to take out his keycard and unlock the door felt like hours.

The lock beeped and Jongin pulled open the door. Jongin ushered Kyungsoo inside first and the two of them very quickly removed their shoes, Kyungsoo wanted to grab Jongin the second the two of them were alone together, but Jongin beat him to it.

Kyungsoo was pushed out of the foyer and into the front hall by the kitchen. Jongin had him by the hips, and roughly flipped him around to face the older man.

Kyungsoo grabbed him just at ferociously and they kissed hotly. Their teeth clacked together and their lips were hungry. Kyungsoo was holding himself up on his toes and holding the back of Jongin’s head with both hands. Jongin was running his hands all up and down Kyungsoo’s back, shoulders and butt, frustrated by the amount of clothes the younger was wearing.

Jongin pushed Kyungsoo back a little to remove his jacket and Kyungsoo whined when he had to pull his hands way from Jongin to take it off. It dropped to the ground and the metal toy in the pocket clanged as it hit the floor, but they didn’t pay it any mind.

“Down. Now,” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo sunk to his knees. They hit the floor painfully but he didn’t give a shit. Jongin had his back against the wall and the undid his belt. Kyungsoo got the zipper and button just as quickly and within moments Kyungsoo’s mind was singing as he closed his lips around the head of Jongin’s cock.

Jongin let out a low groan, and adjusted his pants lower to pull out all his package. Kyungsoo quickly lubricated Jongin’s cock and was sliding it in and out of his mouth, feeling it with his tongue, letting the musky smell of the older man take him over.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin as he blew him and the older man bit his lower lip, and put one hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Jongin got bigger and bigger over the course of a few minutes, and Kyungsoo was feverishly trying to deep throat him.

“That’s a good boy,” Jongin breathed, “You’re going to swallow it all, aren’t you?” he asked, his tone condescending and Kyungsoo was in love. The younger male nodded, and bobbed his head to a different tempo with the action, Jongin seemed to appreciate it.

“That’s my boy,” Jongin breathed, “Now take it all, and do a good job.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he closed his eyes again and put all of his effort into the blow job. Jongin was letting out little moans and hums. He could feel the older man’s legs tremble for a moment. The grip on the back of his hair tightened and his breaths got thinner.

Kyungsoo was proud of the noise Jongin made right as he came. He held Jongin’s thighs in his hand and milked the older man through his orgasm. Jongin was so far down Kyungsoo’s throat that the younger couldn’t even taste him.

Jongin pulled himself out of Kyungsoo’s mouth with a wet pop, and the younger man sat back on his heels and opened his shiny, wet eyes. He was all wet; mouth, chin, eyes. Jongin thought he looked so cute like this. He could see Kyungsoo’s hard on through his jeans, and Jongin sighed happily, with satisfaction, and ran his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair.

Kyungsoo wiped his mouth and chin, and blinked up at Jongin, waiting for more. More instructions. More cock in his mouth. Anything.

“Very good,” Jongin breathed, “pull my pants up,” he ordered in a soft voice. Kyungsoo happily pulled Jongin’s slacks back into place and re-buckled his belt all from the floor.

“Now, get your new toy,” he said. Kyungsoo looked away from Jongin to reach for his jacket, and he pulled the small, cold plug out of the pocket, and held it up for Jongin to see, “Get up. You’re going to go wash it in the sink,” he said.

Kyungsoo got up from his stiff knees and Jongin lead him into the kitchen. Kyungsoo felt humbled more than he already did when he walked into the stainless, spotless kitchen, and Jongin handed him a small blue spray bottle.

“Special toy cleaner,” he explained, “use hot water,” he added admonishingly. He was keeping his tone authoritative and lofty. Kyungsoo felt like he was on arousal cloud nine. He let the water get hot, and then he sprayed the metal toy and cleaned it thoroughly with his hands. He swallowed, because he realized it was going to be in him in a few minutes.

“Very good,” Jongin said when Kyungsoo pulled his wet hands away and used a dishtowel to dry them. Jongin held one hand out, and upturned, waiting for Kyungsoo to put the metal toy in his hand. Kyungsoo delicately placed the toy in Jongin’s hand before the older man said, “follow me,” and walked out of the kitchen. Kyungsoo followed, through the living room, and into the hallway past the familiar bathroom and then down further still. Excitement bubbled in Kyungsoo’s tummy as Jongin reached for the door of the playroom.

They entered and Kyungsoo noticed that the furniture was different. The bed had been moved from being the centerpiece of the room to being pushed into the corner. The forefront of the room was the leather padded table, and a smaller table on wheels right next to it. Jongin closed the door after Kyungsoo and locked it. Then he passed to the table and set the silver and blue plug on it.

“Have you thought of your safeword?” Jongin asked as he moved to open the armoire.

“Penguin,” Kyungsoo answered, breathily.

“Good,” Jongin said again and then turned to Kyungsoo fully, “Take off all your clothes,” the leather cuffs in his hand swung just a little.

The mood changed when Kyungsoo took off his shirt, and started shimmying off his pants. His cheeky black panties were all that was left. Jongin stepped up close and eyed Kyungsoo up and down once.

“You’re not done,” Jongin’s voice dropped. Kyungsoo sucked in a small breath, then bent and removed his underwear too. When he stood up straight again, the cool air of the room touching his skin, he locked eyes with the older man again. They held so much mischief, playfulness, and dominance. Kyungsoo could already feel himself swelling. Jongin walked around his naked body and stopped behind him.

“Wrists,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo silently moved both his hands behind him, while Jongin was locking on the second cuff, he whispered, “You’re quiet.”

Kyungsoo look behind him with big, wondrous eyes to look at Jongin shyly.

“I’m excited,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Me too,” Jongin agreed softly and kissed Kyungsoo’s cheek once the fur lined cuffs were secure. The cuffs had give because of the chain. Jongin came to the side of him again and put his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo yelped as Jongin switched from soft to rough as he was forced stomach down, onto the table. His toes touched the floor. Jongin swatted his ass, and Kyungsoo squeaked, turning his head back around.

Jongin wheeled the little tray table closer and stood over Kyungsoo, in between his legs. As he opened the box of latex rubber gloves, he stared at Kyungsoo’s ass, and the curve of his back. His shoulder blades, the crisp fade of his hair, and the little brown moles that dotted his skin.

He made a little show of snapping the gloves on, then he put both hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The younger’s head dropped down when Jongin spready his cheeks softly, seeing the cute puckered hole he was about to violate.

He ran his rubber lined hands up Kyungsoo’s body, the latex snagging on his pale skin. Kyungsoo let out a settling breath. Jongin’s grin widened.

“Look at this little rump!” Jongin teased. He lifted both hands and brought them both down simultaneously onto Kyungsoo’s upturned ass. Kyungsoo jumped at the feeling of the snap. Kyungsoo whimpered again when Jongin spread his ass cheeks to look at him up close.

“And this tight little hole,” the older man noted and ran two dry fingers softly up Kyungsoo’s crack. The man on the table flinched at the feeling.

Jongin poked, prodded, and caressed him. Tickling the backs of his thighs, groping his butt. Kyungsoo’s mind was swimming.

Jongin reached down farther and wrapped his glove lined hand around Kyungsoo’s stiff cock. The whine Kyungsoo let out made Jongin quite satisfied and he let it go.

“Good. I want you hard and needy,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo’s toes curled as Jongin’s hands both left him. The want for more touch made Kyungsoo bite his lip, the anticipation made him jittery.

Suddenly he felt something wet and cold drop onto his hole. It startled him and he jumped, and squeaked. Jongin just chuckled at the reaction, slowly drip dropping the cold lube onto Kyungsoo, watching the twitches and clenches.

Soon, Jongin’s fingers were back, and Kyungsoo gasped as he felt smooth, lube-coated fingers start rubbing him, teasing him, circling his hole, but not breaching. Kyungsoo was hard and panting already.

“So cute,” the older man commented, then Kyungsoo felt one finger press, and then quickly slip in.

Kyungsoo moaned in frustration. Jongin slowly, torturously played with the ring of muscles with only the first few centimeters of his middle finger.

“Look at how tight you are, little boy,” Jongin’s words made their way into Kyungsoo’s foggy mind, “I’m going to have to play with this hole a lot before I can put my cock in it,” he said authoritatively and Kyungsoo whined again.

For minutes, it was just one finger, and Kyungsoo was sweating and getting impatient. He was flexing around the digit, trying to feel more.

“Please?” Kyungsoo whimpered, “ _More_?” he moaned.

“No,” Jongin said forcefully, and removed his hand and the one finger completely. Kyungsoo’s mind fizzled, his toes curled, he gasped in his breath, “I decide when you get more. Remember little one?” his voice turned sweet and mocking, “You’re learning the meaning of ‘no’ today.”

There was a half-minute of cooldown, Kyungsoo kept his breaths even, and tried to logically will his erection down. That went out the window when Jongin’s hand returned. The slippery digit went back inside Kyungsoo easily and the younger man keened at the feeling as Jongin finally pushed it all the way in. Jongin withdrew his finger, then pumped it back in slowly. The most agonizingly slow finger fuck Kyungsoo has ever received, he twitched and flexed and whined.

Finally, Jongin added a second, slowly. Kyungsoo could feel the difference between one finger and two and he hummed in delight at the slightest stretch.

“Talk to me,” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and stared at the ground, but he could only focus on the feeling of those fingers, teasing his opening. The air in the room felt cold against his spine and he felt all the hairs on his body slowly start to stand.

“I like the way your fingers feel…” Kyungsoo mumbled, his cock egged him on, “Haaa,” he sighed when Jongin slid his two fingers up and purposefully grazed passed his prostate gland, “They slide so easily… I can feel the latex glove… I wish it was your real fingers,” he babbled, “I’ve never wanted to be fucked so badly in my life,” Kyungsoo admitted.

“Poor thing,” Jongin forced his middle and index up all the way, putting pressure on Kyungsoo’s prostate, and Kyungsoo howled, “I’m sure a cock would feel great for you today, but no,” Jongin said, “All you get is this,” Jongin started to fuck Kyungsoo faster and he folded himself over the naked boy on the table. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder blade, and Kyungsoo couldn’t form any words, he just melted and Jongin thrust his fingers faster. Kyungsoo tugged at his wrist restraints.

“Only fingers and toys today,” Jongin teased, “but I can see how much your little hole wants it. You accepted my fingers so expertly,” Jongin’s voice was like butter and chocolate, “I wonder how long you’re going to last before you’re begging me to fuck you?”

At that question, Kyungsoo wanted to start begging right then, but he didn’t. After another few slowly thrusts, Jongin removed his fingers and hand completely. At the loss of contact, Kyungsoo sighed with frustration, taking the time to catch his breath.

 Jongin took off the used glove and reached for the bottle of lube with his clean hand. Holding the plug in his other gloved hand, Jongin dripped some lube on the silver butt plug, before turning back to his horny boyfriend on the table.

When the cold metal touched him, Kyungsoo’s head jerked up and he yipped a little, but then his mouth fell open in a soundless moan as he felt the cold object prodding, and twisting around his hole. Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s hole stretch mesmerizingly over the metal as he fucked him with it. It was only and inch and a half big, but it had Kyungsoo whimpering and shivering.

When the bulb of the plug slipped in past the ring of muscles, and Kyungsoo’s sphincter closed around the tapered base, the younger male’s breath hitched.

Jongin gave the toy a couple more twists to push it to the base, and Kyungsoo let out one last little pitiful moan.

The absolutely unlucky-in-love college student who had dreamed of someone doing nasty stuff like this to him for years now was finally getting what he wanted. His mind was buzzing. He could faintly hear the sound of rubber being snapped off and discarded, then the feeling of two warm hands cupping his cheeks and spreading them.

Kyungsoo bit his lip as his hole flexed and twitched around the foreign object.

“I knew the blue would look nice on you,” Jongin said, his voice dripped, “How does it feel?”

Kyungsoo licked his lips, and breathed out trying to prepare an answer, but his breath was so thin and wispy from his arousal Jongin took it as an answer.

“Oh?” the older man sang, “That good?” Kyungsoo felt the older man start kissing his back again, his mouth opening to taste the salt on his skin. Kyungsoo just huffed and breathed, trying to put his head back on. He had never felt something so… annoyingly arousing.

“I-it’s cold,” Kyungsoo finally managed out, and Jongin smiled against his shoulder.

“It’ll warm up in no time,” Jongin assured softly, “Can you get up?”

Jongin helped Kyungsoo back onto his feet and Kyungsoo’s eyebrows twitched as he stood up straight and the toy adjusted with him. He bit his lower lip. It was unignorably there, sitting just inside the entrance, his sensitive hole gripping the pencil thin base. It was secure enough though, he didn’t feel like it was going to pop out.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Jongin who had Kyungsoo’s black panties in his hand. Kyungsoo looked down at the underwear, then back at Jongin, with a pleading look. Jongin loved the doe eyes Kyungsoo was capable of making.

“Yes, you’re put them back on,” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo’s bottom lip pouted, “I’m going to put you on the couch, and change out of my work clothes, and then we’re going to watch a movie together,” Jongin said almost innocently.

Jongin didn’t let Kyungsoo out of the cuffs. He opened the panties and Kyungsoo’s stomach lurched, he daintily stepped forward, like a kid, being helped into his clothes. But there was something hot about it when Jongin pulled them up over his ass and cock. Kyungsoo’s package was at half hardness, and Jongin’s eyes were on Kyungsoo’s package, a smirk on his face.

When the underwear was back on, Kyungsoo felt comfortable walking, but he was slow. Jongin lead the way but kept looking over his shoulder at Kyungsoo with flirty lip bites and a nasty grin on his face.

Jongin stopped for Kyungsoo to catch up and Jongin put both his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and guided him to the large couch. Kyungsoo slowly turned on his heel and lowered himself onto his backside, arms behind him. He inhaled sharply as he sat back, and put his full weight down on the plug.

He felt it shift pleasantly inside him and his eyes fluttered for a second before he looked back up at Jongin, who still had a pleased, sick grin on his face. The older man quickly pecked Kyungsoo on the forehead before he left the room down a hall on the other side of the living room, to his bedroom, Kyungsoo assumed.

The couch he sat upon was super plush, but it was white. Kyungsoo did a quick one over on it to look for any obvious stains and there were none. Kyungsoo sat back again and his hole involuntarily flexed, causing Kyungsoo to shiver once. There was a small throw blanket near him but his arms were not in a position to help him reach for anything.

When Jongin appeared from the other side of the pent house, striding into the kitchen shirtless, Kyungsoo peeked over the back of the couch shamelessly. It was the most attractive thing Kyungsoo had seen Jongin wear yet: a pair of sweatpants and no shirt.

Kyungsoo definitely believed Jongin was a model, he had one of those bodies like an upside-down triangle. Wide, broad shoulders, with perfect lines that met down at his skinny hips. His arms weren’t buff or anything, but they were cut. His stomach was just a step before toned. His collar bones jutted out attractively. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe a man that delicious was his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo watched Jongin take out two wine glasses from the upper cupboard.

“Red or white?” Jongin asked from the kitchen.

“Red, please,” Kyungsoo answered, but realized it was silly for Jongin to bring him a glass, he couldn’t hold the drink for himself. Jongin returned with two glasses of red wine. He sat one on the coffee table in front of them, and held the other one for him to sip on as he grabbed a remote control from the edge of the coffee table. After situating, Jongin came down to settle next to Kyungsoo on the couch. Jongin draped one arm around Kyungsoo and pulled him closer, Kyungsoo’s whole body burned with want, and he couldn’t even touch Jongin back.

The older man turned on the television and chose the movie, he tossed the remote onto the table, then placed his hand purposefully high on Kyungsoo’s bare leg. Kyungsoo knew immediately why Jongin had that foxlike grin on his face now; he was not going to be able to pay any attention during this movie.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Jongin murmured to him as the opening credits started, and Jongin’s fingers danced along the front of Kyungsoo’s thin underwear. Kyungsoo let out the first of many sighs, and he swallowed and looked up at Jongin.

Their faces were close, and Jongin’s eyes were shadowed by his dark hair, but Kyungsoo could see the permanent, pleased smile on the corners of his lips, and the way his eyes glittered with mischief and playfulness.

Kyungsoo’s head fell to Jongin’s shoulder. The plug in his ass, and the feathery touch of long finger nails were making his mind fuzzy and they haven’t even gotten to the first true scene of the movie.

Kyungsoo turned his head and kissed Jongin’s bare shoulder, the older man ‘aww’ed and pushed his hand farther over to cup the bulge in the front of Kyungsoo’s black panties. Kyungsoo gasped pleasantly, and shifted his arms, folding them behind him in a more comfortable position and letting Jongin do what he wanted.

“Good boy, shhhh,” Jongin cooed and Kyungsoo had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

The movie was almost two hours. Kyungsoo had only been partially present for it.

Jongin would squeeze, grope, stroke, or tickle his cock over the underwear for a few minutes, and then return to it a few minutes after. For a whole half an hour of the movie, Jongin had scooped all of Kyungsoo’s package, sensitive ball sack and all, into his warm, firm hand and just sat there. Holding it.

The plug firmly buried in his ass, uncomfortable at first, was now almost driving Kyungsoo crazy with just it’s tiniest bit of stimulation.

Kyungsoo had _never_ been teased like this before.

He had always wanted to feel this kind of desperation at the hands of someone else. His own orchestrated masturbation and edging was not the same as this was. The toys, the skillful hands, the out-of-control feeling…

Kyungsoo’s whole body was flushed. His legs were shaking ever so slightly. His lips were puffy and baby red from all of his self-biting. Jongin had a slight tent too, but he was ignoring his in favor of torturing Kyungsoo’s.

At the end of the movie, right as the credits started to roll, Jongin removed his hand from Kyungsoo and sat up. Kyungsoo was leaning against the older man and he had to sit back up himself, the plug shifting. Jongin was smiling lovingly at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo swallowed.

“You are so beautiful, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said with a soft laugh and he brought one hand up to brush Kyungsoo’s cheek, “And you made me very hard,” Jongin continued, his smile turning smirk, and the hand on his cheek threaded into his hair.

Kyungsoo was soon on his knees on the carpet at Jongin’s feet. Jongin reached over Kyungsoo and unclipped the chain from his leather wrist cuffs. Kyungsoo’s breath was husky and ragged as he stretched his sores shoulders forward and Jongin forced down his sweatpants and pulled out his cock.

Kyungsoo only had a few moments to stretch his arms before there was a hard dick in his face begging to be pleased.

Kyungsoo forgot his own arousal for a moment when Jongin moaned heavenly the second Kyungsoo dragged his wet tongue up from base to head.

This blowjob took three times longer than the one earlier, Jongin had more stamina this time, and Kyungsoo was lost in the world of sucking. Feeling the width leave his throat and the centimeters of skin and veins he had to massage with his lip and tongue. Jongin tasted better every time Kyungsoo was graced with the duty of sucking his dick.

Jongin did a better job staying quiet, and Kyungsoo loved every gasp and sigh and hum from the older man. Kyungsoo knew he was getting closer when Jongin started fighting back moans unsuccessfully and tugging at his hair.

Suddenly, Jongin forced Kyungsoo off his cock and his hand replaced it. Kyungsoo’s arousal was amped when Jongin started jerking himself, but kept his other hand in Kyungsoo’s hair. The younger male opened his mouth and stared up at Jongin with begging eyes.

“Yeah, you open your mouth,” Jongin growled using Kyungsoo’s spit as lube as he furiously rubbed his own cock with his hand, “Beg for it,” he ordered.

“Fuck, _Jongin_ , please cum in my mouth,” Kyungsoo’s words kept falling out of his mouth, “Please, the last time you came so far down my throat I didn’t get to taste your salty cum on my tongue. I want to taste what you taste like. I wanna know how hot it is. I want to know your taste so I can _crave_ it, please, please, plea—”

The first splash of cum hit Kyungsoo’s chin and cheek, but Kyungsoo’s mouth was open to catch the rest of it.

So willingly, so obediently, Kyungsoo closed his eyes and let Jongin cum all over his face and into his mouth. When Jongin stopped, Kyungsoo opened his hazy eyes and swallowed. The cum was thick, warm, salty, but not disgusting like some sperm he’s tasted in the past. Kyungsoo’s cock felt heavy between his legs, his ass planted squarely on the plug, his arms resting on the outsides of Jongin’s legs.

“You know what I like about you?” Jongin murmured as he whipped his hand on his pants, put his cock away. Kyungsoo shook his head and Jongin took both of Kyungsoo’s hands and pulled him back up onto the couch to straddle the older man.

“I like that when I tell you to be quiet, you’re silent, and when I tell you to beg, you do it _loudly_ ,” Jongin grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and the younger man put both his hand son Jongin’s shoulders, hoping, praying now that he could have a reward.

Jongin reached one hand lower, grazing his palm over Kyungsoo’s butt and finding the hard toy nestled deep inside. Jongin pressed on it, and rotated it with his fingers and Kyungsoo was whimpering, his cock so hard, and even the smallest touch felt amazing.

“I’m going to let you cum today,” Jongin stated, and Kyungsoo started to shake with even more want with that piece of information, “but the next time you’re here, I’m going to tease you just like this, but I’m not going to let you cum. Do you understand?” he asked, Kyungsoo nodded silently, his dick absolutely throbbing at the idea, “Next time, you will go home horny,” Jongin warned and Kyungsoo nodded again more enthusiastically.

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo almost moaned, before Jongin’s hand slipped inside his underwear, touching him skin to skin for the first time in hours. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide, and his breath hitched and held as Jongin gripped him.

“Oh, and the toy,” Jongin murmured, and he pressed up on the plug again just to see Kyungsoo’s reaction, “You’re not to remove it until you get home tonight,” Jongin purred, his grin wicked as his hand started moving. Kyungsoo had never cum so hard, so quick, and it was only the beginning.

 


	5. Toys; Dinner with Friends pt. 1

Jongin gave Kyungsoo his first ever enema the following afternoon. Jongin hadn’t lied; he was good at making enemas comfortable. Kyungsoo wouldn’t go so far as to say it was _sexy_ , but it wasn’t traumatizing. Jongin used warm water and went slow, and it was all contained in the hall bathroom shower.

After that, Kyungsoo was expecting then to be the day Jongin and him went all the way, but Jongin didn’t fuck him like he had hoped. After Kyungsoo was all rinsed out, the older man plugged him again right after, took him into the playroom and then _cuddled_ with him.

It drove Kyungsoo’s mind up a wall. Feeling so absolutely ready to be fucked, feeling the epic tease of the skinny little plug in his entrance, feeling the cushy bed and the hot skin of Jongin’s torso as they rolled around in bed together, kissing, touching. Jongin would take Kyungsoo’s hands and pin them if he younger was getting too handsy, or too desperate. It only served to amp his arousal instead of quell it, and it made Kyungsoo want to grab Jongin back harder, grind his hips up more. They wrestled and rolled, but Kyungsoo had to play it easy to make sure his plug didn’t slip out. Jongin always wound up back on top in the end; smiling down at Kyungsoo with confidence and dominance, making Kyungsoo’s stomach burn.

The prolonged teasing made Kyungsoo giddy; he had no idea he could want another person like this. He was almost run ragged by how much he wanted Jongin to nail him into the bed, or wall, or couch. After dating so many giving partners, Kyungsoo was not used to not getting his way. He liked being teased and denied, but this was a new kind of power play for Kyungsoo, he never thought being denied sex would be this irritating, but also this fun.

Jongin was holding all the aces, and as the days went by, Kyungsoo’s want to touch Jongin everywhere only got stronger. Jongin had only withheld Kyungsoo’s orgasms overnight so far, but cumming from a hand-job can only be so sweet. Kyungsoo had only had a fraction of Jongin, and saying he wanted more would be an understatement.

Every morning for almost three weeks, Kyungsoo would wake up thinking, _praying_ , that today would be the day _._ But so far that has yet to be the case. Jongin had not lied on their first meeting, his patience was _unmatched_ , and he seemed quite content to dangle sex silently over Kyungsoo’s head for as long as he could.

During Kyungsoo’s week-long vacation from school, he and Jongin saw each other every day. When Kyungsoo’s new semester started, they saw each other less.

Kyungsoo had given Jongin his full school and work schedule, and the bank manager still found time to see Kyungsoo almost every couple of days. Whether it be an afternoon together, or a simple car ride to school in the morning, a quick kiss before Kyungsoo went jogging to class.

He wondered if Jongin was planning something, another scene or event. His toes curled in his sneakers at the idea.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo got out of class on Friday and headed to the library to do his weekend homework early. It worked out better for him this way because he knew Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at the apartment, and the library was much quieter without the both of them. While he studied, and jotted down notes, he simultaneously waited for Jongin to text him. Sure enough, an hour after Kyungsoo settled down to work, he got a telltale text.

            KIM JONGIN < _Where are you?_

Kyungsoo half smirked. He was beginning to predict Jongin’s moves. Kyungsoo propped his head up on his knuckles as he leaned to the side. He was sitting on a blue couch in the library, there was a shelf of books behind him, and in front of him was another couch, a girl sitting opposite of him also studying in silence.

Kyungsoo didn’t pay her any mind as he casually held up his phone and took a quick picture of his bored face, his knuckled slightly hiding his mouth, and his eyes half lidded.

              KYUNGSOO < _School library. Studying._

Kyungsoo put down his phone and momentarily looked up to the see the girl opposite regarding him. Kyungsoo ignored her and quietly went back to his text book. After a couple minutes, Kyungsoo’s phone buzzed again, he picked it up and opened the text.

It was a picture of Jongin, sitting on his couch at home, his hair messed up and a pair of reading glasses on.

             KIM JONGIN < _I’m finishing my work from home today. Would you like to come study at my apartment with me?_

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows flew up and he immediately responded with a ‘Yes!’ text. Instead of Jongin picking him up, he took an uber, since it wasn’t too far away.

He was comfortable walking into the lobby of Jongin’s fancy apartments now, and the bellhop at the elevator doors greeted him. Kyungsoo punched in the five-digit code for Jongin’s floor that Jongin told him a week ago, and the smile never left his face as he waited for the fifteenth floor.

He knocked on Jongin’s familiar door, and stood back, posturing his hips to stand comfortably. He heard the door click right before it opened. Jongin was on the phone, and he silently ushered Kyungsoo inside.

The college student toed off his shoes and stepped out for the foyer, half listening to Jongin’s work jargon. The older man tapped his free cheek with his finger and Kyungsoo put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, quietly stood on his toes, and pecked the older man on the cheek in greeting. His nose bumped into the wing of Jongin’s reading glasses.

Jongin had already taken up the couch; a tablet and a couple stacks of folders and papers were on the coffee table as well as a notebook, calculator, and pen.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to move Jongin’s things, instead he settled himself on the rug with his backpack. He took out the textbook he was working from earlier and started taking notes again. He laid on his stomach on the soft shag carpet, his body propped up on his elbows.

He barely heard Jongin as he hung up the phone, but he felt the footsteps as bare feet got closer. Jongin let out an appreciative sigh as he knelt on the floor, and Kyungsoo felt two hands touch either of his ankles. Kyungsoo breathed in a sigh of his own and dropped his pencil on his book, turning his head to peer over his shoulder at the brunet above him. Jongin’s eyes swept up Kyungsoo’s form and they met gazes.

“Don’t mind me. Go back to your studying,” Jongin said in that voice that held a false air of innocence. Kyungsoo turned his head back to the page and attempted to keep reading, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Jongin sighed happily again as he ran his hands up Kyungsoo’s legs and thighs. The younger boy was wearing skinny jeans, and it was all denim Jongin was touching. Kyungsoo was able to read a paragraph, but then found himself reading the same sentences again as Jongin massaged his calves, then up slowly his hands crept until Kyungsoo had his eyes closed and Jongin was rubbing his thighs and ass methodically, his hands gripping and kneading.

“I don’t see that pencil moving,” Jongin’s voice rumbled and Kyungsoo slowly bit his lower lip and let out a little huff through his nose. Kyungsoo took up the pencil again and flipped his piece of paper over to the blank side. He started to numbly write Jongin’s name as the man behind him slowly started to undress him.

He felt his tucked-in shirt being pulled out of the waist of his jeans. Soon his felt hot hands touch his lower back and Kyungsoo let out a quiet moan, urging Jongin on.

Kyungsoo kept the pencil moving blindly as he felt the older man slowly peel down his pants. The college student slightly arched his hips, popping the curve in his spine, and giving the dominant man access to rip them off if he wished.

Kyungsoo’s head dropped when he felt Jongin place one slow, open-mouthed kiss on his butt-cheek.

“Guess what?” Jongin asked.

“What?” Kyungsoo answered, trying to sound conversational.

“I’ve arranged to have a short day tomorrow, I’ll be out of work before noon,” Jongin purred.

“That’s wonderful, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo’s tongue let loose. Jongin’s lips smirked against Kyungsoo’s smooth skin. The submissive man wondered if his boyfriend had plans for him this weekend. He was quickly rewarded with the answer to that:

“I’d like you to go to dinner with me and a some of my good friends tomorrow night,” Jongin’s voice spoke, “They’re friends of mine who share the same lifestyle. We’re going to come back here after, and drink for a while. I want you to meet them,” Jongin’s voice was like a lullaby and Kyungsoo was hypnotized by the way his hands stroked languidly down his shape.

Jongin slapped Kyungsoo’s butt when Kyungsoo didn’t respond quick enough. The younger boy’s head snapped up.

“Did you hear me?” Jongin asked loftily, his voice pull of pleasure.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kyungsoo breathed out, “friends, dinner, drinks…” one of the hands on Kyungsoo’s butt came up and slowly gripped Kyungsoo’s neck. The younger raised his head and Jongin’s long fingers wrapped up around his jaw, making Kyungsoo arch a little more.

“Kris and I have been friends since we were kids, and his little toy _Tao_ is an exceptionally kinky boy. We’ll also be dining with one of our mutual friends from college, Luhan, and his new partner too,” Kyungsoo was floating under the feeling of Jongin’s hands and was caught off guard when the brunet flipped him, pushing Kyungsoo over onto his back on the carpet. Jongin straddled Kyungsoo again, his hands on both sides of Kyungsoo’s head. Kyungsoo froze in delighted fear as their eyes locked. The pencil was still in Kyungsoo’s hand, “You’re going to be there, won’t you?”

The college kid could only lick his lips and nod his head, thinking of other things besides dinner tomorrow.

Jongin’s smirk widened and he lowered his body down. Kyungsoo smiled too as Jongin draped his body down, one leg between Kyungsoo’s, their hips and pelvises pressing together. Jongin was propped up on one elbow, his other hand smoothing under Kyungsoo’s neck to hold his head again. Kyungsoo comfortably propped his leg up, being his knee, and dropped the pencil as he reached to touch Jongin for the first time since yesterday.

He felt Jongin’s back muscles and he settled for gripping the older man’s waist, waiting to hear what he had to say next.

“Before I take you to see my friends, I want you to take me to see your friends,” Jongin’s voice was just above a whisper, the tenor still humming through, “and I haven’t been inside your apartment yet,” he hinted.

“Come over tonight,” Kyungsoo offered, “I want you to meet my housemate.”

“Hmm-hmm, and if your room is messy, and no one is home, I can spank you for it.”

“My room is _never_ messy,” Kyungsoo stated with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Jongin asked himself before he dipped and captured Kyungsoo’s attention in a kiss.

Kyungsoo gripped Jongin’s shirt and felt along his ribs as they kissed, and very shortly into the kiss did Kyungsoo start to grow hard. Jongin noticed not too long after and Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin started to grind his hips down into Kyungsoo’s. The younger was the first to break the kiss, and when he did, Jongin kissed his cheek then slowly got off of him, leaving Kyungsoo in a half hard, but in a very aroused and frazzled state.

“We can’t just lay here all afternoon. We still have work to do,” Jongin chastised and Kyungsoo groaned and flopped back over onto his stomach.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo texted Chanyeol and asked him when he and Baekhyun were going to be at the apartment, and then he told his housemate that he was planning on bringing Jongin inside for a visit.

Chanyeol _assured_ Kyungsoo that he was going to be home to meet Kyungsoo’s new boyfriend, so it was quiet an anticlimactic moment when Kyungsoo, full of nerves, walked into his apartment to find all the lights off.

“Those liars,” Kyungsoo shook his head, then turned to Jongin after they had both taken their shoes off, “It’s small,” the younger man said, “but we’re only a couple of students so…”

The living room was the biggest room, but it still fit inside the space of Jongin’s kitchen. The kitchen itself was very compact, half fridge, tiny oven, and sink.

“I want to see your room,” Jongin said, his chin tipping up as he indicated to the back hallway. Kyungsoo took his hand and led the way.

“That’s the bathroom, this one is Chanyeol’s room and the back bedroom is mine,” the black-haired boy said. Kyungsoo opened the door for both of them and crossed the wood floors to drape his backpack over the back of his desk chair.

The room was small, but the mirror on the back of the closet door made it feel not so. Kyungsoo’s bed, a twin, was sideways along the wall with two black dressers at each end, acting as night stands. His blankets were black, white, and blue plaid. Kyungsoo had been making his bed every morning since he was in elementary school, and today was no exception, his sheets and pillows were just as immaculate as when he left them this morning.

Kyungsoo’s desk was small, but the only things on it were his laptop, a jar of pencils, and his speakers, all aligned with perfect right angles. There wasn’t a single article of clothing on the floor, and everything was very neat and orderly. Kyungsoo was good about putting clothes immediately in the hamper after wearing it, or putting it back if it wasn’t dirty.

“Wow,” Jongin said, impressed, “Your bedroom and my bedroom are the _complete_ opposite,” the older man chuckled.

“Is _that_ why you haven’t taken me into your room yet?” Kyungsoo jested, “I was starting to think your playroom was your _actual_ bedroom.”

“No, I have a real bedroom, it just happens to be the place where I typically strip my clothes,” Jongin’s eyebrows lifted, “Your room is so you,” Jongin complimented and he entered the room like it belonged to him. With two long strides, he came inside and closed the door after him. On the back of the door, Kyungsoo had coats hanging, and Jongin turned and noticed the lock on the door handle.

Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s fingers glide over the lock.

“How long do you think we have until they arrive?” Jongin’s voice rumbled, and Kyungsoo’s stomach burned.

“If they ran to the mart a couple blocks away… fifteen to twenty minutes,” Kyungsoo said, and he reached into the back pocket to get out his phone. Sure enough, there was a text from Chanyeol.

            Park Loudmouth < _B wanted snacks. We’ll be right there._

“He sent it two minutes ago,” Kyungsoo noted.

“Excellent,” Jongin smirked and he locked the door. He strode deeper into the room that Kyungsoo usually didn’t let people in, and his breath caught in his throat when the older man passed Kyungsoo and took a seat in the desk chair. He dragged it backward, facing it out and towards the bed, “I want you to strip for me,” the older man said

Kyungsoo felt the blood flowing already.

“Right now?” he asked quietly.

“Don’t question me,” Jongin said in a voice only a note lower than the one before it. Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate he took off his shirt first, then shifted his hips out of his jeans, “Those aren’t very fun,” Jongin commented on Kyungsoo’s boxer-briefs, “take them off too. Then get on your bed.”

When Kyungsoo was completely naked, Jongin ordered him to masturbate.

“I want to see you edge yourself,” he ordered, “I want to see how you look when your touch yourself at my leisure,” Jongin went on, and Kyungsoo’s ears burned, “Where do you keep your panties, kitten?”

Kyungsoo had barely touched his cock, but with the way Jongin was talking, it wouldn’t be long before he was at the edge. Kyungsoo leaned back against the wall, his legs splayed open. He wanted Jongin to see all of him.

“Closet… in the drawers,” Kyungsoo managed out. Jongin opened the closet doors and saw the shirts hanging up top, and the drawers underneath for pants, socks, and underwear.

“So much black…” the older man mused, as he looked at all the dark garments hanging up. He opened the first drawer and found what he was looking for.

“Tomorrow after dinner,” he continued, “I’m inviting everyone back to my apartment for more drinks. I don’t know about Luhan, but I know Kris and Tao are going to put on a show for us. You and I haven’t been together long, but I want you to see… a version of what I want us to be, and how serious this lifestyle is,” Jongin sighed as he found what he wanted he pulled out the pair that tied at the sides in stringy bows. He shut the closet door and tossed them at Kyungsoo, they landed on the bed next to him.

“You will wear these for me the rest of the night. Where do you hide your toys, pet?”

Kyungsoo had to hold back his whine, and he pinched his lower lip between his teeth, then looked to the side, at the nightstand at the head of the bed.

“F-first drawer,” he whimpered. Jongin smiled before he crossed to the set of drawers. Kyungsoo kept his hand moving, and kept his eyes on Jongin’s face. The older man opened the top drawer, he found the small silver butt plug, and one long rubber dildo.

It was flesh colored, with a bulbous pink head. Its veins were unrealistically detailed, but Jongin very much liked the suction cup base. He could stick it to the floor, or the seat of a wooden chair, or the wall of the shower…

“I like this,” Jongin commented, and waved the rubber phallus, it bobbed comically, “But I think you need more… variation. Ones with bumps, and ridges, and remote-controlled vibrators. My little boy will be spoiled with many toys that I can use to play with his ass,” Jongin stated and looked around Kyungsoo’s room again, plain but simplistic, “This weekend I’m going to push you,” Jongin warned, then locked eyes with Kyungsoo again.

The boy on the bed, sweating, blushing, started to salivate at the idea. He wanted Jongin to push him, to take everything from him.

“After this weekend, I’ll have more rules and etiquette for you to follow,” he said, “A certain way you have to behave while in my house and alone in my presence…” he trailed off, their eyes stayed fixed on each other’s and Kyungsoo’s hand moved faster, his eyebrows furrowed up, “Does my voice get you that quickly, my boy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kyungsoo huffed. He could feel the muscles in his thighs straining as his impending orgasm started to build. Jongin could hear the desperation in Kyungsoo’s quick breaths. The older man ticked his head to the side and regarded Kyungsoo with a satisfied smile.

“I think I might fuck you this weekend,” he shared so nonchalantly. His voice so lack of shame, so directly, like he was talking about thinking of reading a new book.

That did it. Kyungsoo whimpered and had to pull his hand away a moment before he exploded. His cock twitched a few times, and Kyungsoo took sharp breaths, trying to clear his foggy head. Jongin’s smile widened.

“That’s my good boy. I want you to do that for me two more times before you go to sleep tonight,” he said and Kyungsoo dropped his head back to the wall. Just hearing that made him want to grab his cock again.

Jongin gave Kyungsoo a minute to breath before he reminded the younger that his housemate would be returning soon. Kyungsoo stood and dressed himself again in the same outfit he went to school in, but with the new undergarments underneath.

He straightened his collar, and his hair in the mirror on the back of his closet. Their timing was perfect, because a moment after, Baekhyun and Chanyeol could be heard coming in through the front door of the apartment.

 “Kyungsoo~!” sang Chanyeol’s voice.

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo teasingly when they exited the room together. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a cute pout before he took Jongin’s hand and lead him out of the room.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo was absolutely relieved when Chanyeol and Baekhyun approved. The couple had been teasing Kyungsoo for days now to introduce them to Kyungsoo’s tall, dark, and mysterious new boyfriend. The skepticism they had was due to Jongin being five years their senior, but Jongin was charming and humble in front of them.

Kyungsoo thought he would feel a tenseness in his stomach over them interacting but it was actually quite pleasant. The four of them stayed at Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s for a couple hours. Jongin offered to buy them all take-out for dinner, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at how quick Chanyeol was to jump on that offer.

They joked, and ate, and it felt amazing that Kyungsoo was sitting there on the couch in his living room with his friends and boyfriend. It also felt amazing that he held this tiny secret that only him and Jongin knew.

After they ate, Jongin had to excuse himself, and he hinted for Kyungsoo to walk him out. Kyungsoo was delighted to, and he slipped on some sandals to take Jongin back to his car.

Chanyeol was giving Jongin a bro-fist as they walked out the door, and Baekhyun called out that they needed to all hand out again soon. Kyungsoo shut the door after Jongin and took the other man’s arm. They walked out to the street, and the two strolled slowly back to Jongin’s car, taking their time knowing they won’t see each other again until tomorrow. When they got to Jongin’s car, the older man turned and leaned against the car door.

“How did you like them?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin’s smile was sincere when he said—

“I really like Chanyeol. I’m glad you have good friends as roommates.”

“Eh, Baekhyun isn’t my roommate, but he might as well count as one with how often he’s there,” Kyungsoo shrugged slightly and looked up at Jongin’s face. From every angle, even in low light like the street lamp they were under, Kyungsoo thought Jongin looked like an Adonis.

Jongin swept his hair out of his face with a finger and he looked up and down the nearly empty sidewalk before he reached for Kyungsoo’s hips and pulled the younger to him. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms lazily around Jongin’s neck, and leaned onto the older man.

“Mmm, I want to take you home with me,” Jongin started, his smile soft and his eyes dark.

“I want you to take me home with you,” Kyungsoo replied and pushed himself up onto his toes to kiss Jongin, and convince him to drag Kyungsoo back to his apartment with him. Jongin shook his head and the other frowned.

“I’m going to go meet with my brother and sisters before going home tonight,” Jongin explained, “We have the rest of the weekend to play together,” the older man raised his hand to brush Kyungsoo’s cheek, “And you have a task to complete tonight, don’t forget,” he reminded.

Kyungsoo immediately remembered, and he licked his lips. Edging, and teasing, and edging…

“When will I see you tomorrow, Sir?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin’s smile ignited.

“Oh, you’ll hear from me in the morning,” the older man replied, his voice taking on the tone that made Kyungsoo’s spine tingle, “sleep well, my little pet, tomorrow is going to be a long one,” Jongin whispered before he kissed Kyungsoo chastely on the forehead, and lifted them both off the side of the car.

Kyungsoo felt his heart beat faster when they disconnected and Kyungsoo watched Jongin walk away, around the side of his car to get inside the driver’s seat, and Kyungsoo didn’t want him to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jongin called.

“See you tomorrow,” Kyungsoo responded. The college student stood and watched Jongin’s car lights turn on, and the engine rev. He stood on the sidewalk and watched the car pull away and down the street, before he turned to walk back inside his apartment building.

Kyungsoo couldn’t deny his ache when he wasn’t with Jongin, but when he got back up to his apartment and into the company of his two friends, he was able to set those feelings aside.

Baekhyun immediately dragged Kyungsoo back onto the couch and started prowling through pictures of Jongin on his phone. The second Jongin reminded the two of them that he used to be a model, Baekhyun’s little fingers were just itching to google Jongin, and boy, was he not disappointed.

“I thought I recognized him somewhere, look!” Baekhyun screeched into Kyungsoo’s ear excitedly, “he was the model in this restaurant advertisement! There he is eating a chicken leg! The cutout of this picture is at that good chicken place, like, five blocks down,” Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo tried to look uninterestedly at the picture, but the second he saw it, he balked.

He completely recognized the picture, it was that same cardboard cutout that Baekhyun was describing. Jongin’s hair was light brown, and very boyish, but his smile was the same. He was wearing a red sweater and jeans, and his leg was crooked to make him look casual. He was holding up a cooked chicken leg like a prop.

“Oh, my god,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, “I totally know what restaurant you’re talking about. Holy shit, why didn’t I realize that before?” he asked himself, and reached into his pocket to grab his own phone.

Jongin told him to google him when they were first seeing each other, but the idea slipped Kyungsoo’s mind until Baekhyun did it first.

“Oh, _my_ ,” Baekhyun gasped with a dramatic flair, “he was an _underwear_ model, at one point.”

“ _What_?” Kyungsoo asked in clarification, and thrust his face into view of Baekhyun’s phone screen. Sure enough, it was a picture of his boyfriend wearing white men’s briefs, and a white tank top that he had tugged up into his mouth, showing an airbrushed expanse of toned abs. His skin was so dark, and the picture was in black and white, so it looked quite alluring. The underwear’s brand name was pattered across the waistband.

Kyungsoo put his eyes back on his phone, and googled ‘Kim Jongin underwear’ and the results came _flooding_ in.

“Wow,” was all Kyungsoo could say, “he is so _hot_.”

“I cannot believe you snagged a hottie like this. You’re _doing_ him, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun squealed.

“Well, we haven’t _done_ it yet,” Kyungsoo shared, and Chanyeol, from across the room, spat out his water, making both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo turn.

“You— _You_ haven’t fucked him yet?!” Chanyeol asked, disbelief on every centimeter of his face, “You’re like… the _king_ of one-night stands… and you two _haven’t_ boned?!”

“Ugh! _No_!” Kyungsoo huffed, “He’s been a big-ass tease by taking it slow!” he said purposefully, making sure not to let on too much detail, “If you’ve noticed, I haven’t slept over at his house _once_ yet. I’m _dying_ , Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo joked, “I want him to fuck me so bad, believe me.”

Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol came over after cleaning up his mess to pat Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

“Maybe that’s why he’s sticking around,” the tallest of the three said, “If he put out for you really quick, like the others, you might have tossed him weeks ago.”

Kyungsoo still hasn’t told Chanyeol or Baekhyun about his kinky side yet, or the nature in which the two of them really met; he let the two of them go on thinking that Jongin is just old fashioned that way.

 

~

 

That night, he laid in bed with his phone and lightly touched himself looking shamelessly at pictures of Jongin half nude. They were public pictures, and rather tame at that, but Kyungsoo’s imagination was everywhere, because he knew what was underneath.

Even if he was younger when these pictures were taken, Jongin still looked the same. His eyes were still bright, his smile was still that sweet. There were even a few pictures of Jongin that Kyungsoo swore he recognized, like he had seen them in passing while walking through a shopping district with his friends or something.

When Kyungsoo was sufficiently hard and ready to start edging, he paused to text Jongin.

            Kyungsoo < _I just now googled you. You never told me you did underwear modeling._

Kyungsoo sent it and let his head fall back, his hand lightly wrapped around his shaft, his fingers and thumb bumping the ridge of his head on its way up and down. He let his eyes fall closed. He slowly brought his tempo up, and after a minute, he started to grip harder. Suddenly, his phone vibrated near his ear, and he let out a shaky breath. He slowed his busy hand and was able to read Jongin’s text with his other.

            Kim Jongin < _Ah, yes. Back when I had an eight pack and went to the gym every day. Is there any image you like most?_

Kyungsoo’s hand lazily kept it up as he scrolled through the pictures and picked one out. It was Jongin, his ass to the camera and his head turned over his shoulder. You could just see the rise of a bulge from the front, but his ass was the main focus of the picture. His ass in a jock strap.

           Kyungsoo < _I’ve never worn a jock strap before. Are they comfy?_

           Kim Jongin < _I’ll have to buy you one, so you can decide that for yourself ;) Are my model pictures exciting you?_

Kyungsoo licked his lip and tightened his fingers around the head of his penis on an up-stroke, gripping harder, but slowing down the pace to type.

           Kyungsoo < _How did you know?_

           Kim Jongin < _I always know. Are you alone in your room? Are you at your computer? Or are you lying in bed naked under the covers?_

Kyungsoo set his mind aside to hold his phone up above him. He tilted his head back as far as it could go, arching his back, his hand still on his cock, and he took a picture. In the dark the flash went off, and once it was over, Kyungsoo turned to look at it.

He loved it.

It was such a great nude photo, in his opinion, because he looked hot as fuck, but he still made it a faceless shot. You saw the edge of his jaw, then his neck, chest, shoulders, clavicle, flat chest and stomach, dark little nipples, and a fuzziness by his crotch, his legs disappearing into the shadows of the dark room. The light of the camera flash made the shot look very candid, even though he was posing. Kyungsoo thought he looked divine, and he sent it to Jongin moments after he shot it.

            Kim Jongin < _I’m going to devour that pretty little body_.

Kyungsoo’s mouth hung open and he read that text over and over again as his hand guided him to the edge of orgasm. Right before he was about to cum, he bit his lip and pulled his hand away.

His cock throbbed pitifully on his stomach, and he set his free hand on his thigh, allowing himself a few settling breaths before he typed out his reply.

            Kyungsoo < _One edge down, one to go._

 

~

 

Kyungsoo woke up with the sort of hard on that made him feel like a teenager. There was pre-cum, and a familiar, deep ache in his testicles.

As his mind woke up, he remembered what Jongin said to him last night and he rolled over. His cock throbbed once pleasantly as he pressed his hips into the mattress of his bed. He reached up to grab his phone. It was just before eight o’clock.

            Kyungsoo < _Good morning, I’m up._

He laid there for a moment, planning to stretch and text Jongin for a while if he texted back in the first few minutes. He pondered what he was going to eat for breakfast to take his mind off of cock-stuff. His phone started to vibrate, and Kyungsoo was caught off guard when it was a phone call and not a text message. Kyungsoo, surprised, flipped over onto his back and answered the phone.

“Hello!” Kyungsoo answered enthusiastically, “Morning phone calls are a first,” he added teasingly.

“Good morning,” answered Jongin’s voice smoothly, “You caught me at a good time, I’m going into a meeting a couple minutes. How are you feeling?”

“ _Hard_ ,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully.

“Good. I want you just a little desperate,” Jongin said, “Now put your hand around your cock and start stroking. I want you to pay attention to the instructions I’m going to give you,” he said. Kyungsoo let out a breath in preparation and he did as he was told.

He spread his legs open and softly brushed his hand under the covers and down his torso.

“I’m listening, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered quietly as he danced his fingers over his sensitive prick for a second before he softly grabbed it.

“Today, I want you to shave your pubic hair for me. Spend time on it. Get every little hair in every little crease. I want your little hole bare as the day you were born,” Jongin ordered and it made Kyungsoo’s arousal sky rocket first thing in the morning, “I won’t make you shave more than that, but if you’d like to do more, go right ahead, I certainly won’t complain,” Jongin started, “Then, I want you to wear an outfit that makes you feel cute. Do your hair. Wear cologne,” he continued, “And send me picture updates. We’re going out for lunch when I get off work, so eat a light breakfast. I’m also taking you shopping, and there will be no complaining.”

Kyungsoo’s dick was throbbing, even though his hand was barely touching it.

“When was the last time you came, Kyungsoo?” his voice rumbled. Kyungsoo let out his first little noise into the phone.

“With you…” Kyungsoo answered just above a whisper, his voice breathy, “on- on Tuesday…” Kyungsoo recalled, his mind buzzing though.

“Hmmm… four days ago. I bet you’re really ready to pop,” Jongin teased, “But you’re not going to cum, are you little boy?” Kyungsoo whined in agreement, “You’re going to wait for me to give you that kind of pleasure.”

“Yes, _please_ , Sir,” Kyungsoo sighed into the phone as he gripped his dick a little firmer.

“Good, you have two minutes. Edge for me right now. Quickly,” Jongin ordered.

Kyungsoo let his knees flare out more and he quickly stroked his cock, right hand holding the phone to his face, left hand moving very quickly. Even though he was dry handed, he was able to work himself up very quickly, his morning wood sensitive and so eager for this feeling.

Jongin’s face was covered ear to ear in a satisfied grin as he sat at his work desk and listened to the college student whimpering and gasping into the receiver.

It didn’t take Kyungsoo long and before he hit the edge, he stopped. He ripped his hand away from his aching dick and tried to catch his breath.

“That was quick,” Jongin’s voice noted, “Now how do you feel?”

“ _Horny_ …” Kyungsoo admitted, his ears burning of embarrassment even though he was alone and no one was there to see him.

“Good,” Jongin said, “That’s how I want you. _Thank_ me,” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo shut his eyes and his mouth fell open. He couldn’t believe how hot the older man could be.

“Thank you for making me like this, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo murmured as he imagined being with Jongin right now. Lying in bed with him and touching him, or even under his desk at work sucking infinitely on his hard cock.

Kyungsoo’s imagination was going haywire with thoughts like this recently.

“Good boy,” Jongin praised, “I have to go now. Enjoy the rest of your morning.”

“You too, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered, his mind foggy.

For minutes after they hung up the phone, Kyungsoo laid there with is arms draped over his head. The black-haired boy needed some time to cool off before he ventured out of his room to go take a shower.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo felt _really_ cute.

His decided to shave his legs, as well as his neathers. Hairless from the waist down is a good start to full-hairlessness, which Kyungsoo is sure Jongin will have him do at some point. After his shower, he dressed himself in his black thong as he did his hair in the mirror. He parted and coiffed it messily, like he was going out clubbing.

He felt sexy, standing there at the bathroom counter, checking his whole profile out in the mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Nothing but a strip of black lace and a little bulge up front. His whole package felt more sensitive because of the exposed skin. He had cleaned himself pretty thoroughly, inside and out, today.

He snapped a couple pictures for Jongin, and wrapped his lower body in a towel when he traveled back to his room to change, keeping his underwear a dirty little secret from his roommate.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo caught a cab down to Jongin’s work just before noon. He looked down at his clothes once again in the car, even though he couldn’t change them now if he wanted to. He had on black jeans, and a white button up, under a red and blue striped knitted sweater. The collar, and hemline of the shirt was seen under the sweater. He had the sleeves rolled up, and he had his black leather watch on, trying to accessorize.

He caught a few looks at himself in the rearview mirror; at least his hair looked great.

He paid the driver and got out of the cab right at the steps of Jongin’s work. He saw his boyfriend’s Mercedes out front, but no boyfriend. He started his way up the steps. Right as he got to the front doors, Jongin came waltzing out, his suit jacket slung over his shoulder by one crooked finger, his sunglasses already on, his slim briefcase in his other hand, always such a model; he strode out the front doors of his work like it was a runway.

He was being trailed by his secretary, who was typing fervently on tablet as she followed Jongin down the steps. Kyungsoo turned on his heel, and followed the two of them with an amused smile on his face. The two were going back and forth over the times of specific schedules, and schedules that needed to be rescheduled, because Jongin was taking the weekend off.

“You’ve got it covered. I’ll be in on Monday to meet with resourcing, and I know you can handle the schedule for this week,” he told her with a smile as he approached his silver car. The valet smiled and handed him the keys, “now let me start my weekend, please,” he said, handing the valet a tip, and then looking over at Kyungsoo, who was just behind them.

Jongin’s smile at Kyungsoo was greeting enough and the older man opened the passenger door for him. The secretary looked only mildly surprised.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim. Have a great weekend,” she bowed politely and Kyungsoo smiled at her as Jongin closed his door for him. Jongin only took a few seconds to walk around the car to get in on his side.

The older man sighed contentedly as he closed his car door and turned on the engine. The air conditioning kicked on, and Jongin pulled away from the curb smoothly.

“What a lovely day it’s been,” Jongin started, “my meeting today went well. You don’t know how it feels to be sitting in a conference room full of people who don’t know you have a boy, _miles_ away…” Jongin hand slipped fluidly from the steering wheel to Kyungsoo’s thigh, “just waiting for you, and touching himself to the thought of you, and withholding himself for you…” Jongin started, his eyes flicked over to look at Kyungsoo, who hadn’t taken his eyes off the older man once since he got in the car.

“You are withholding for me, aren’t you?” Jongin asked, “You’ve been good and done as I asked?”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo whispered automatically, and Jongin licked his lips.

“That’s what I want to hear,” he said. A few moments later they came to a stop at a red light, and Jongin turned to face Kyungsoo. The younger boy saw him do saw and leaned forward to meet his boyfriend halfway.

Jongin always held Kyungsoo’s face when they kissed hello, and Kyungsoo loved it. The second he felt that hand trace his jaw, and cup his ear, and touch his hair, he was in heaven. Jongin could ask him to do anything, and as long as his hands were on him, Kyungsoo would probably say yes.

The person behind them honked, and Jongin quickly ripped himself away, laughing to himself as he began driving again.

“Ready to go shopping?” Jongin asked.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answered, “I’m ready for lunch, too,” he added.

“Ah, yes,” the older agreed, “lunch first.”

 

~

 

“I’m going to tell you about some things I like, and really get me going, while we shop today,” Jongin mused, “Just, when I think of them, I’m going to let you know,” he said, making Kyungsoo laugh.

“Things that get you hot under the collar?” Kyungsoo teased with a smirk.

“Oh, collars count as one. I have like a billion dog collars and chains, but if you wanted a collar that was _just_ for you… that’s something I like,” they were at lunch when they had this conversation. Kyungsoo liked the idea of a collar.

When they were walking from the car into the department store Jongin insisted they shop at, the older of the two turned his head over his shoulder and said:

“I like it when I get surprised with a pre-lubed ass,” Jongin shared and Kyungsoo blinked at him.

“What?” was all he could say in response to that.

“Scenario:” Jongin started, his voice dropped to a murmur only for Kyungsoo’s ears as they walked into the bright and fancy clothing store. “I come home from work irritated, or I’m just feeling very aggressive that evening, and I throw you over the back of the couch, or over my dining room table, and I rip off all your clothes and to my delight, it’s like you _knew_ ,” Jongin’s voice got childlike and comedic, “A lubed, stretched, and ready hole for me to dive into. I just slap a little on myself and we’re in it, fucking fast and loud,” the older man spoke quietly as they walked, but Kyungsoo caught every graphic word.

“Um,” he said lamely, “yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Jongin had someone take his measurements and find him a suit. It was the first time he had ever worn something so divine. Looking at the crisp lines of the suit in the large mirrors at the parlor was intoxicating. He had never had something that fitted so well.

He put his hands in the pockets, and cocked his hip.

“That makes you look handsome,” Jongin said, as he stepped up onto the podium in front of the mirror with Kyungsoo. Jongin was in a new suit too. Kyungsoo in classic black, and Jongin in a blue suit with high pant cuffs, showing his ankles.

“I don’t know where I’d wear it,” Kyungsoo mused, but he turned every which way to see his angles in the mirror. The last suit he bought didn’t fit nearly this well.

“To _dinner_ tonight,” he countered. Kyungsoo shot Jongin a silent glance, Jongin just smiled, “No, Kyungsoo, not a word. If it makes you feel any better, just don’t ask me about how much it costs, and don’t worry about it.”

Kyungsoo didn’t complain, and Jongin shooed him away when it came time to pay. After the suit shop Jongin insisted they needed new shoes to match, so off they went, across the street to a shoe store.

The associates greeted Jongin like a regular, it made Kyungsoo cock an eyebrow at him. The shoes were fine leather, and the soles on the inside were very comfortable. He could feel the craftsmanship in them as he stood up. Kyungsoo thanked Jongin this time when the older man took out his wallet to pay. Jongin’s lips drew up and he gave Kyungsoo a memorable smile, filled with sultry pleasure.

Kyungsoo could feel the heat as the older man guided him out of the shop with his hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back.

“I like boys that listen and behave very well,” Jongin stated, “but I also like it when I have to get rough to tame you,” Jongin shared again when they got into the car, “so… feel free to act up sometimes, break some rules. I’d like to have reasons to punish you,” Jongin teased.

“Yeah, you said you like to mix it up, and be surprised,” Kyungsoo noted, “I’ll remember that.”

“Let’s talk about dinner,” Jongin diverted, “Kris and Tao have been friends of mine for years. I briefly dated Kris in high school. He, Tao, and I have all been intimate with each other, a good handful of times being in threesomes or foursomes,” Jongin shed light onto the situation, “they are very exhibitionist… they definitely want to come back to my place and put on a show for us after dinner. Now, I’m okay with this, it’s not a new thing for me, but I have to run it by you first.”

“Will I be… participating?” Kyungsoo asked apprehensively.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Jongin answered, “If you just want to watch, I can make sure no one touches you. Or only I can you. Or you can touch them, but they can’t touch you. We’re all very open, and if you set a boundary, we’ll all respect it.”

“I’m starting to see that,” Kyungsoo countered.

 “I know that Luhan’s boyfriend is new to the lifestyle, like you, and he’s just going to be spectating tonight,” Jongin continued, “But if you feel uncomfortable at any point, I’ll snap my fingers and it will all stop, and I’ll call them all cabs.”

“I-I’m down to spectate,” Kyungsoo said, “Maybe. I don’t know. I need to feel them out at dinner.”

“That’s understandable. We’ll make all the plans tentative. I’ll text Luhan and Kris when we get to the next place,” when Jongin said that, Kyungsoo turned his whole head to look at the handsome male.

“We’re not done shopping yet?” he asked, in slight exasperation.

“Nope, one last stop,” Jongin smiled, and moved his hand casually from the steering wheel to Kyungsoo’s knee again, driving with his left hand, “I saved the best for last,” he said, Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move or shrug off Jongin’s hand. Instead, he slipped his fingers over Jongin’s, and the older man flexed his fingers to let Kyungsoo intertwine their hands.

 

~

 

“Why did I not see this coming?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin pulled up to park at the curb in front of the adult store. Kyungsoo knew it was a sex shop, because all the windows were blacked out, and it said ‘ _XXX’_ and ‘ _20+ only_ ’ on the door.

“Was that pun intended?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo snorted at his own unnoticed joke. The two got out of the car and Jongin walked up to the front door of the shop. He opened the door for Kyungsoo, and a bell on the inside rang.

Kyungsoo had never been inside a sex shop before, he just assumed it was going to be wall-to-wall dildos of various sizes, shapes and colors. The first thing that caught his eye though was a display of three mannequins in typical lingerie. One of the models was male, and he had a blue and black corset on, Kyungsoo laughed under his breath. He liked the inclusion of a male mannequin.

If he wasn’t looking too hard, it seemed like a regular shop, but if he took a moment to look at the products, the packaging, the titles on the DVD racks, he would notice the nature of them all. Busty lady’s with lipstick, men wearing thongs with blank expressions.

“Come this way,” Jongin gestured, and Kyungsoo looked up from the cute display of lubes in tiny tester packs to where Jongin was going.

He followed his boyfriend to the far side of the store, and then Kyungsoo noticed all the obvious products. The dildo corner, he named it in him mind.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo noted, trying to sound uninterested, and unintimidated, by the literal fifteen-inch, black, _monster_ of a rubber penis that was in the middle display.

“ _Yeah_ , I was thinking more like these,” Jongin coaxed, and Kyungsoo had to rip his gaze away to see where Jongin was looking. The toys Jongin was looking at weren’t so intimidating, but they were definitely advertised for men.

Cock rings, prostate massagers… Kyungsoo suddenly felt a rush of heat.

“Something that vibrates?” Jongin mused as he reached up and pointed to an egg with a remote control, “I also need to buy you the next plug size up, your little blue one needs a bigger brother.”

“Oh, _God_ ,” Kyungsoo murmured under his breath when Jongin said that. The older male’s smile was wicked.

“I like one’s with wireless remotes, so I can be in the other room and still make you squirm,” Jongin said, then he looked at Kyungsoo with dark, hot eyes, “Click, click, click.”

Jongin reveled in his boyfriend’s slight blush. He almost enjoyed how uncomfortably aroused the other was getting.

“You look overwhelmed, should I pick these new toys out for you?” Jongin offered, and that only served to make Kyungsoo, more silent, and more red.

“I want… a vibrating dick,” Kyungsoo mumbled and he looked over his shoulder to the battery-operated phalluses.

“Then choose one,” Jongin encouraged, “I’ll buy you anything you want today.”

Jongin watched Kyungsoo do a full three-sixty, his eyes sweeping the whole shop quickly. His eyes were big, and confused, and intimidated, and Jongin really liked seeing Kyungsoo out of his comfort zone. His devious smile widened a little more.

“Let’s get an associate,” he offered, and Jongin got the reaction from Kyungsoo he wanted: wider eyes, “they can help you better than I can,” Jongin murmured fake-innocently and he raised his eyes to catch the girl at the counter who had been looking at them.

Kyungsoo was embarrassed when she came over and offered them assistance, but she was good at her job, and within a minute, Jongin was following behind the two of them as she helped Kyungsoo shop.

The girl offered her own opinions, told Kyungsoo which toys she had, and pulled items off the shelf to unpackage and let Kyungsoo feel.

When the first toy, an extremely realistic dildo that was incredibly soft to the touch, sprang to buzzing life in his hand, Kyungsoo actually let out a little—

“ _Ooh_ ,” curiously, appreciatively, enlightened. The associate turned up the vibration four times, and Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped a little bit more with each setting. Finally, he laughed, breaking the awkward silence, holding a jittering phallus, and enjoying this absurd moment.

They spent a good forty-five minutes in the store shopping. The associate talked Kyungsoo into a handful of toys, lube, and even a nice felt lined box for storage, so Kyungsoo could finally take his plug and dildo out of his bedside table.

Actually, when they finally got up to pay, Kyungsoo looked at his shopping haul and then guiltily looked back at Jongin.

“Is this a bit too much?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin shook his head slowly, and suppressed a smirk.

“No. In fact, I see _more_ things in this store that I need to buy for you for later.” Jongin shared right in front of the girl who had just helped them. When the older man extended his card to pay for all the younger man’s purchases, the cashier’s eyes lit up, and the couple could see the gears connect in her mind.

Her smile was suddenly the biggest they had seen yet, and she rang them up merrily. Both Kyungsoo and Jongin were grinning too. There was a happy buzz in the air as they walked out of the shop and back into the daylight.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo was happy and relaxed when they got back to Jongin’s apartment, shopping bags, and suit bags in hand. He and Jongin took off their shoes, and then Jongin gestured for Kyungsoo to follow him.

Kyungsoo didn’t know he could be this excited when Jongin lead him through to the other side of the apartment, where Kyungsoo hadn’t been before, and where Jongin’s secret bedroom was.

In fact, down the other hallway, there was only one door. Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo over his shoulder.

“I picked up all my mess yesterday, but my room is still not as clean as yours,” he began and he opened the double doors. The lights came on automatically, hidden in the nooks of the architecture. The room was the epitome of a master bedroom.

The bed, California-king sized, rested in a lavish dark wood bedframe high on a split-level platform with three steps to ascent to reach to it. The four posters of the bedframe were spiraled, and the bedsheets were silver and grey. There were about ten different sized pillows piled up against the headboard. Next to the beds were dark, almost black, wooden side tables with glass tops, there were two medium sized dog beds on the right side of the bed. A bookshelf on one wall had pictures, trinkets, and texts on it, the wood matched the bed and side tables. There was a small reading nook by the little library, two chairs and a coffee table between them, and a lamp over the back of one of the chairs.

There was even a private balcony, and large mirrored doors on an incredibly long closet wall that lead down a smaller hallway towards what Kyungsoo assumed was the master bathroom.

“Oh my gosh…” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath.

“Come!” Jongin ushered excitedly as he walked down the length of mirrors to the bathroom, Kyungsoo followed with hurried feet.

The bathroom was just as fancy as the bedroom, but Kyungsoo was stunned to silence at the look of it all.

The bathroom was easily larger than his bedroom back at his apartment. The floors were beautiful white marble, with black accents, there was an intricate design of a fleur-de-lis in the marble work on the floor.

The bathtub on the far wall had a large window over it with white curtains, and the tub was deep and large, shaped like an oval, and big enough for two or more.

The shower had clear glass, and two shower heads, and enough room for five people to fit in comfortably.

The counters had two sinks, but Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s products and toothbrush just in front of one of the sinks set into granite countertops that matched the floor.

Jongin hung up his suit on a high hook next to the bathroom entrance and he took Kyungsoo’s suit and hung it next to his. The set their shoe boxes down, and then Jongin guided the quiet boy out of his bathroom and back into the bedroom.

“Put your toys on the bed, strip down to nothing but your underwear, and meet met in the hall bathroom. I want you clean for this weekend,” Jongin said, his dominate voice coming out.

Kyungsoo complied willingly. Jongin went into his bathroom, and Kyungsoo was done before he emerged. The younger man left the bedroom and made his walk to the hall bathroom on the opposite side of the apartment.

When Jongin returned, Kyungsoo was kneeling next to the bathtub adjusting the water, he looked up at Jongin and his mouth fell open at the new look Jongin was sporting.

His hair had been purposefully fucked up with mouse, and his eyes were shrouded in black eyeliner.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to look away. Baekhyun wears eyeliner around him and Chanyeol sometimes, but it had never been something Kyungsoo particularly liked until right this moment when he was seeing it on Jongin. He looked ethereal, dark, confident, and striking.

Jongin was smirking the entire time he filled Kyungsoo, and when their eyes met, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed upward and he wanted to moan, just from direct eye contact.

“You’re blushing,” Jongin purred as he stroked Kyungsoo’s cheek softly, the feeling of the gentle hand, and the feeling of being full to the bursting point with warm water was a trip, and Kyungsoo had to hold it all together.

“You look so good like that,” Kyungsoo moaned, and his arms shook with the force he was using to keep his lower half together.

“I know,” Jongin said cockily, “Seeing as you can’t take your eyes off me, I might have to wear eye-makeup around you more,” the dominant man said and he ran both of his hands into Kyungsoo’s hair, and scratched at the younger boy’s sensitive scalp, there was a pause as they stared at each other, and Kyungsoo wanted to be kissed over and over again. His breath was coming out shallow and Jongin finally said, “Okay, you can let it go now.”

When they were done in the bathroom, Jongin ordered Kyungsoo to take a quick shower with hot water, and to come back to Jongin’s room nude.

“I want you to open all of your new toys,” Jongin said, “I’m going to go get batteries for all of them.”

“All of them?” Kyungsoo asked, “Do we have the time for all of them?”

“We’re not meeting Kris and Luhan ‘til seven,” Jongin stated, it was five at that moment, “and no, I probably won’t use them all on you right now, but all of them will have batteries so you can use them yourself later,” he said, and left the room. Kyungsoo turned the shower on, and turned the water to hot. He took a quick body shower, net letting his hair get wet, and using the body wash Jongin had in the bathroom to wash himself with.

He dried himself off, picked up his underwear from the bathroom floor, and made his way back to Jongin’s room. He could hear the older man in his bathroom again.

He tried to imagine the bedroom covered in Jongin’s clothes. It definitely smelled like Jongin. Kyungsoo walked up the few steps onto the bed platform, he didn’t feel too cold even though he was naked, and the black plastic bag containing all of his new spoils was sitting on top of the bedsheets.

Kyungsoo looked across the expanse of bed and knew he was going to get fucked on these sheets soon enough. With that thought, he dumped out his plastic bag and started removing his new toys from the packaging.

Two plugs, one with a light blue jewel to match his dark blue one, but this one was a medium size instead of a small, and the other plug was made of black rubber and had a button on the bottom he could push and it would vibrate at three different speeds.

He also got a wireless, remote-controlled egg vibrator that had a thin wire loop on the end of it for easy extraction, and two new dildos, one a regular vibrator with a dial turn on the bottom, and the other with a suction cup base and another wireless remote control.

He picked up the big bottle of lube and cracked the top to smell it. He liked that it was odorless.

Jongin returned from his bathroom wearing nothing but his black slacks from earlier in the day and holding a package of double-A and triple-A batteries. The two of them loaded up all the toys, and then Jongin told Kyungsoo to pick one.

Kyungsoo picked the green, wirelessly remote-controlled egg, and Jongin told Kyungsoo to put all of his other toys away in his new box. As Kyungsoo put his toys away, he gazed at Jongin’s torso, and the older man smirked as hopped up onto the bed, sitting with his legs open over the edge.

“Come here,” Jongin murmured, and let his head fall to the side a little. Kyungsoo couldn’t suppress his smile as he stepped in front of Jongin.

Kyungsoo had the small, egg toy in one hand, but he hardly noticed it when Jongin pulled him close to kiss him. The younger slipped into bliss when they their lips met. He loved the way Jongin’s hands felt gripping his hips. In a few moments, Kyungsoo was pulled onto the bed on top of Jongin. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh through the kiss a little and Jongin snickered too as he ran his hands in a full sweep over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, back, and ass, cupping his final destination roughly and then bringing one hand up to sharply slap Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Where’s the remote? And your new lube?” Jongin asked, his tone a little demanding.

Kyungsoo shifted over on the bed and grabbed both items, rolling them over to Jongin.

“And your toy?” he asked, Kyungsoo swung the little bullet around on his finger by the wire loop. Jongin reached forward and Kyungsoo placed it in his hand.

“Ah, I need to wash it first,” Jongin said under his breath, and he swung his leg back over the side of the bed to stand up, “I want you to lube yourself a little bit,” he said before he leaned back in and kissed Kyungsoo once again on the lips.

Kyungsoo watched Jongin go around the corner to the bathroom with hazy eyes and when he was alone in the room, he flopped back against the mattress, and reached for the bottle of lube.

When Jongin returned from washing the toy, he walked up onto the bed platform and stood over Kyungsoo and looked down at him with cheap, vulgar appreciation as he watched his little boyfriend slip one slick finger in and out of him, as he lay on his back on the bed, his open thighs showing an already excited cock.

“You look so cute like this,” Jongin cooed, and he ran his free hand over Kyungsoo’s foot, and up his leg “All open and available for me. And look, you’re so smooth and hairless,” Jongin commented condescendingly.

“I-I did it for you, Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo answered, and he pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle. Jongin’s eyes glittered at the power he held.

“Good boy,” the older man husked, Kyungsoo couldn’t even speak he just whined and tried to keep his eyes open as he bit his lower lip, “Stop that, now,” Jongin ordered softly and Kyungsoo pulled his middle finger out slowly.

Jongin moved around Kyungsoo and he got back on the bed, leaning up against the headboard right in the middle, his back resting against a mountain of pillows. When the older man was settled, he gestured for Kyungsoo to come closer.

The black-haired college student was eager with anticipation as he rolled over onto his knees and crawled up Jongin’s legs and torso. He expected another kiss, but was rewarded with being tugged over Jongin’s lap. Kyungsoo hummed when Jongin’s hands glided over the soft skin of his bare butt again, and he tucked his knees under him, propping himself up more.

He could feel how hard he was against the outside of Jongin’s thigh. The slacks the older man was wearing were nowhere near as soft as the bed sheets.

Jongin let the little toy sit in his lap for a minute as he languidly stroked Kyungsoo’s back, ass and thighs. The younger male just wanted to be touched where it counted. After a minute of warm up, Jongin settled one hand on Kyungsoo’s lower back and the other reached for the small egg.

When Kyungsoo felt something that wasn’t a finger start poking around his entrance, the boy moaned in appreciation and spread his legs a little wider. For a few moments, Jongin just swirled the little green bullet around the entrance, wetting it with lube, and teasing his lover as he listened to the tiny breaths and mewls. After a moment, he started to ease it past the opening.

“Thank you, Sir,” Kyungsoo whispered when he felt it breech his entrance, and he licked his lips.

Jongin slowly bobbed he toy in and out, even letting it slip out of Kyungsoo’s hole all the way a couple times.

“Rule number one for being in my bed,” Jongin said, his voice loud, and confident over Kyungsoo’s hushed noises, “You cannot have your head on my pillows. If you are in my bed, you are below me,” when he said that, Kyungsoo’s hole clenched, his brain lit up his body with arousal.

 _“Below_ _him_.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo moaned, and his breath hitched when he felt the toy sink in farther, then farther still. He let out a small choked sound when he felt the toy slip all the way inside, Jongin used his finger to push it in all the way, making sure it was deep enough.

“There we are,” Jongin soothed and his hand went back to rubbing and caressing his back and rump, “How does that feel?”

Kyungsoo could feel the wire loop coming out of him, but the egg itself was small and not very obstructive, in fact when he wiggled and clenched, he could barely feel anything inside of him.

“Feels… okay,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully.

“How about…” _click_ “…Now?”

The explosion of vibration inside him made him buck. He gasped, and bucked again. Kyungsoo couldn’t hold back his confused, bewildered moans of pleasure. His brain felt like there was a vibrator there too.

He pushed his face into the mattress and arched his back more, he felt the thing bump his prostate and he jumped at the white-hot pleasure, bucking again, and he gripped the blanket and groaned loudly. He couldn’t get away from it, and he couldn’t get closer to it. He started to unintentionally rut against Jongin’s lap.

_Slap!_

Kyungsoo cried out when Jongin spanked his ass. It was a good one, the snap seemed to almost echo once inside the large room.

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

Kyungsoo was seeing red and gold. The buzzing could be heard from inside him, and the feeling was _unimaginable_ for Kyungsoo who was still experiencing it. It made his legs shake even after only three or four spanks. Jongin’s hand stopped and he began petting Kyungsoo again. His fingers running the length of his spine to his pinkening rump. His other hand came under Kyungsoo to his neck, and Kyungsoo gasped as his pace was pulled from the bedsheets he was smashed into.

“Head up,” Jongin ordered, and his hand left Kyungsoo’s throat to grab the remote again. With another _click_ the vibrations doubled.

Kyungsoo’s head wanted to drop but he remained on his knees and elbows, his whole body trembling, and his breath uncatchable.

“Tell me how you like it,” Jongin demanded.

“Ahh!” Kyungsoo moaned at first, “Feels… so much!” Kyungsoo couldn’t make a full string of thoughts, “I feel… _Mmmm_ , feels _really_ good,” he babbled and gasped.

“More? Less?” Jongin asked.

“Yes!” Kyungsoo cried, not knowing what he wanted or needed, or what he could take, or even what Jongin was really asking of him.

_Click_

“Mmmmaaaahhhh!” Kyungsoo’s elongated groan satisfied Jongin thoroughly, and he let the remote fall to the side as he put both hands to work caressing, massaging, and building Kyungsoo’s arousal up. The smaller man in his lap keened with hot noises and frustrated huffs. He liked watching the way he tried to keep his head from falling, and how tight he was gripping the bedsheets, and how his legs quivered and moved.

After a few good minutes of touching everything but the leaking cock hanging between Kyungsoo’s legs, he reached for the remote again and turned it off.

The tension in Kyungsoo’s body released and he flopped his head down, but kept his ass up high in the air. Jongin let out a long, pleased sigh, and Kyungsoo shifted his head to peek up at Jongin with one eye. Jongin loved how pink Kyungsoo’s cheeks were.

“Little boy, you’ve made me very hard,” Jongin’s voice was low and deep, and Kyungsoo’s focus snapped from him to Jongin. He brought himself back onto his hands and knees again, his brown eyes were big and glassy, and he licked his lips before he asked:

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim,” he breathed, “Please, can I make you cum?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin smiled.

“Yes,” he answered, “I will let you suck my cock, for being such a good little boy all day today, and doing exactly as I’ve ordered,” the older man said while he undid the front of his pants. Kyungsoo stiffly moved one leg at a time to crawl off Jongin’s lap and lie down between his legs. He kept his eyes on Jongin’s bulge until the older man successfully pulled out his hard length.

Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped up to Jongin’s when the older man stroked his neck and the back of his head.

“What do you say?” Jongin prompted with a deviant grin.

“ _Thank you, Sir_ ,” Kyungsoo’s voice dripped.

“Good boy,” Jongin praised before he guided Kyungsoo’s mouth forward by the hand on the back of the younger male’s head.

Kyungsoo shut his eyes and opened his mouth to coat and lavish the cock in front of him. After about thirty seconds, there was a sharp—

_Click_

The toy sprang to life inside Kyungsoo again on the lowest setting, and the submissive boy paused mid bob, he hummed a moment, and Jongin saw a full body shiver wrack his boyfriend’s form.

“Keep going,” Jongin purred and spread his knees wider, “don’t think about your pleasure, think about mine,” the older man persuaded, and Kyungsoo opened his hazy eyes to gaze at the man he knew already owned him completely.

“Think about how good I taste. Think about how badly you want my cum down your throat. And think about how happy I’ll be once I’m satisfied. Maybe I’ll turn off the toy and give you a break, maybe I’ll edge you on and off again until it’s time to go, but don’t think about that. Think about _me_.”

Kyungsoo started to work himself faster on Jongin’s thickness, remembering to keep breathing and to keep moving, even though his toes were curling and his insides felt like there was a hummingbird in flight inside him… he had to keep working for Jongin.

“Oh, little Soo,” Jongin sighed, and he held up the remote control for the toy inside him so Kyungsoo could see how easy it was for Jongin to control him, “We’re going to have so much fun this weekend,” he smiled sadistically as he clicked the toy up another notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella late update, but this chapter is 26 pages long on a word document @_@  
> I love you guys, please leave me a review, I need them to write more.  
> -Copper


	6. Pledge; Dinner with Friends pt. 2

After Kyungsoo swallowed all of Jongin’s cum, the toy inside him was turned off, and the older man took a small break from his teasing to run his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair as he lay there with his head on Jongin’s hip. Jongin was smiling lazily, and Kyungsoo was swimming in dull arousal. After a few long minutes, Jongin crooked his finger and beckoned Kyungsoo closer.

Kyungsoo could only bite his lip and obey, he crawled up on top of Jongin and the older man pulled him down so Kyungsoo was hovering over him on his elbows and knees. Jongin breathed deeply through his nose as he captured Kyungsoo’s plump lips in a kiss, and snaked his hand between their bodies.

Kyungsoo arched, stiffened, and moaned when Jongin’s warm hand wrapped around his hard dick. For minutes through the kiss, Kyungsoo was whimpering, and gasping, as Jongin’s slow but firm grip on his cock worked him over, and over, and over maddeningly slow. The toy was still in him, but barely noticeable when Jongin’s hand was on his prick.

When Jongin sighed and removed his hand, saying it was almost time to get ready, Kyungsoo rolled onto his back and moaned in frustration.

“I like that sound,” Jongin said, “That’s the kind of huff that lets me know I’m doing things right,” he said as he stood over the bed and looked down at Kyungsoo sprawled mostly naked across his bedspread.

Kyungsoo pouted, and let out another indignant huff. Jongin’s smile widened and his eyes flashed, Kyungsoo felt two hands grab his ankles, and yelped in surprise as he was yanked clean to the edge of the bed, and Jongin had his hips against his ass, and was looming over his back.

“Oh, don’t whine. You told me you liked to be teased. This was what you wanted,” Jongin’s reminding tone was lofty and Kyungsoo’s breath left his body when Jongin grabbed his hair. A hot zing went straight to his cock again, and Jongin’s mouth was now right at his ear.

“Tell me the truth. Tell me you like it when I tease you,” Jongin husked.

“I do,” Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin’s body shifted, and a sharp spank to his ass made Kyungsoo yelp. He felt utterly submissive in that moment.

“ _No_. Use your words,” Jongin scorned, “Tell me what you like.”

“Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo rasped, catching a little breath, “I like to be teased.”

“More,” Jongin’s dark voice ordered.

“I like to be teased by _you_ ,” Kyungsoo’s voice was thick with arousal, “I like the way your hands feel when I’m this horny, and I _love_ the way you say ‘ _no’_ ,” Kyungsoo’s fuzzy mind spilled. He was released, and flipped onto his back. He looked up at Jongin who’s eyes were locked with his when he grabbed the back of Kyungsoo’s head and kissed him again, this time hungrily. Kyungsoo let Jongin lead, as he lay there shaking with how horny he was, the older man now pressed flush against him. When Jongin pulled away, Kyungsoo’s heart beat faster because of the way he looked at him.

Jongin’s smile slowly stretched as he looked down at Kyungsoo, before he announced it was time to get ready.

In the bathroom, Kyungsoo was ordered to remove the toy and wash it himself. He did so, feeling empty again, and when he was done drying it and his hands with a towel, Jongin came around the corner and flung something at him. It hit him in the thigh and fell to the floor harmlessly. It was a black and grey, spandex garment.

“It’s a jockstrap. It’s clean, I’ve only worn it twice. I want you to wear it tonight,” Jongin said. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he slipped it on. There was a lovely ache in Kyungsoo’s testicles when he slipped the straps into place, and pulled his cock into its new undergarments.

“Oh,” he commented as he stretched his knees and moved his hips. His ass felt very framed, and his junk was packed in nicely, “They are so open,” Kyungsoo laughed.

“I _know_ they are,” Jongin said, his smile dirty, “but you’ll be wearing them under clothes,” he added.

Now he was standing next to Jongin in the mirrors of the closet, fully clothed, empty of all toys, wearing the brand-new suit Jongin had bought him, and this new underwear that felt like he was going half commando. He figured there was bit of an adjustment period to wearing these.

It was just getting dark outside now, and Jongin had a permanent half-smile on his face as he sat Kyungsoo down on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror to fix his hair with a comb and hair product.

“Are you nervous?” Jongin asked.

“A little,” Kyungsoo admitted, “I think I’m appropriately nervous.”

“Kris is a very tall, grumpy looking guy. Tao is also very tall, but a super sweetheart, and Luhan is a marshmallow,” Jongin said, “You’ll fit in nicely, they’re all good people. They’re also _very_ open, so, fair warning on that.”

“Where is the restaurant?”

“Across the street, we’re walking,” Jongin said with a smile as he caught Kyungsoo’s eye in the mirror, “it’s not my favorite restaurant, but it serves good food, and since we’re walking, we can drink at our leisure.”

“Do you have a thing about me drinking?” Kyungsoo asked, “I know… at least, I’ve _heard_ , that doms don’t like their subs drinking any alcohol.”

“No, I don’t care if you drink. If you go places to drink with friends, I’ll just make you send me pictures throughout your night,” Jongin said, “Ideally, you’re going to tell me if you have plans to go out and drink with friends.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo countered, “you’ll know my full agenda as soon as I do.”

Soon enough, both of them were suited and stepping into their new shoes in the foyer. Kyungsoo had watched Jongin slip his wallet into the inner breast pocket of his suit coat. He looked up at Jongin’s eyes and liked the way his eyelashes looked when he was looking down. He noticed Jongin was still wearing his smudged black liner. It didn’t look out of place on him.

He felt giddy, almost, now that his arousal had been temporarily controlled.

Dressed up, fancy restaurant, new shoes that make satisfying sounds as they strode across the marble floor, arm in arm with the most handsome, kinky banker in all of Korea. The doors of the lobby swung open automatically and there was a slight rush of city air.

Walking with Kim Jongin dressed like this, flying on a high of sexual frustration just bubbling under the surface, he felt so lucky, and so happy.

The buildings around Jongin’s neighborhood were tall, and the stores under them were for shopping and restaurants. The lights of the building across the street were brighter than all the rest, and both of their eyes were drawn toward it as they walked together.

“That’s the restaurant?” Kyungsoo asked.

“That’s the restaurant,” Jongin confirmed.

There was an outdoor veranda that lead up to the entrance of the restaurant with planters of green and red ferns, and a fountain right up by the entrance that bubbled just loud enough to be background sound, but still be heard above the traffic. There was a small flight of stairs to ascend before entering the restaurant, and Jongin slowed his pace to check his phone.

“Jongin-ah!” called a soft voice, and both him and Kyungsoo stopped and turned to the voice.

They were… quite a pair. Both of them had dyed hair; the one who spoke had delicate features, and silver blonde hair that looked so natural on him it had to have been done professionally. The other had purple hair, and an _oddly_ familiar face.

As Jongin broke from his side to greet his old friend Luhan, Kyungsoo and Luhan’s companion locked eyes.

Kyungsoo had met this person before, he instantly knew it, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember how, or _who_ he was. His eyes and smile were so, _so_ familiar to Kyungsoo. He was wracking his brain to remember if he had shared a class with him at some point…

“Is Yifan here?” Luhan asked.

“He’s inside already,” Jongin said, and then turned to put his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “This is Do Kyungsoo, my new boyfriend.”

Luhan turned his gaze on Kyungsoo and they both smiled and shook hands.

“This is my partner, Kim Minseok,” he said and gestured to his purple haired companion. Kyungsoo sifted through his internal contacts again as he and Jongin greeted the other male, but couldn’t remember where he knew him from.

“Let’s get inside,” Luhan said, “I’m hungry and excited.”

The four of them went inside together, Kyungsoo was glued to Jongin, following him and not looking back awkwardly at Luhan or Minseok. They walked through the glass front doors and Jongin spoke to the host who was waiting just inside. They had a table reserved already, and a server was quickly there to escort them to their table. The inside of the restaurant momentarily distracted him.

It was the most high-class restaurant Kyungsoo had ever been in. There were two stories to the dining room. A gigantic gold chandelier, twenty feet long, hung from the dome shaped upper level ceiling, and was suspended over a low fountain in the middle of the lower dining room floor. The people dining on the upper level could look to their immediate sides and see the chandelier ten feet away from them, glistening from all the bright lights.

Gold seemed to bounce off everything. The table tops, the back of the chairs, the black and white stone floor, the other, smaller chandeliers made of crystal with yellow lights glowed off the furniture, glasses, cutlery, and even the silk vests of the staff.

“ _Waaah_ …” Kyungsoo heard Minseok murmur in amazement behind him. Kyungsoo wasn’t too far from making the same noise.

They were led up a set of sweeping red staircases to the upper dining room floor, Kyungsoo looked at the outfits other people were wearing and he didn’t feel over dressed in the slightest. All of the ladies here tonight were in evening dresses, and fine jewelry, all the men in suits and ties.

While the downstairs was packed with tables and chairs, the upper floor had much more secluded dining options. The booths and tables were spaced farther away from each other and they had conveniently placed rock planters that grew tall and gave the guests more privacy, and muffled their conversation.

They stopped at a table set for six with two people already sitting at it. One of them was in a dark suit with tiny multicolored polka dots on it and sharp eyebrows, it was so bizarre to Kyungsoo, but he rocked it, somehow. He had blond hair, but his natural black roots were growing in, his hair was long and pulled back into a messy knot. He had been wearing sunglasses, but took them off as soon as the four of them arrived.

They both were modelesque, and wearing makeup. Kyungsoo didn’t really put two and two together, that meeting Jongin’s friends from his model life meant that his friends were going to be _gorgeous_.

The other man was in all black. His suit was coal black, his hair was black, even the makeup around his eyes was smoky black. They didn’t look like a couple the way that Luhan and Minseok did, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have thought that these two were into the bdsm life just by looking at them. But then again, neither did Kyungsoo.

“Kris,” Jongin said fondly. The blond one smiled, stood up, and grabbed hands and hugged each other with the other arm.

“Good to see you again,” Kris answered, his Korean sounded a little odd on his tongue, “Luhan,” he smiled fondly in greeting.

“This is Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin introduced, “My boyfriend,” Kyungsoo bowed and shook Kris’ hand. Kris’ face was thin, and he had piercing eyes.

“This is Huang Zitao,” Kris said, and gestured to the man in all black across the table from him. Kyungsoo shook hands with him too, and Zitao introduced himself as just ‘Tao’ to Kyungsoo. His black eyes glittered like he was keeping a little secret, and Kyungsoo realized he looked younger than Jongin and Kris. They weren’t what Kyungsoo imagined at all from people who were dominating and submitting to each other.

Jongin and Kyungsoo sat next to Kris, Luhan and Minseok next to Tao. To Kyungsoo’s dismay, he sat across the table from Minseok, who still hadn’t put his finger on yet.

“Where do I know you from?” Kyungsoo gave up and asked Minseok, point blank. The purple haired man laughed and grinned, his eyes dancing.

“You don’t remember? You bought _underwear_ from me,” Minseok said with a deviant grin. Suddenly it clicked and Kyungsoo sat up straight, recognition dawning on his face.

“ _Oh_! Yes! You had a different name on your nametag!” Kyungsoo said, “And pink hair at the time. What a small world?” Kyungsoo laughed, it was no longer going to bother him anymore.

Kris ordered a bottle of champagne, and a waitress came with six flutes and poured them all glasses, once they all got a glass Jongin raised his to a toast.

“I would like to start off this night by dedicating it to old friends,” and he gestured to Luhan, Kris and Tao, “…and new relationships,” he added and gestured to Kyungsoo, Minseok and Luhan.

“And a thank you to Kris who is paying for dinner,” Luhan added cheekily. And Kris lifted his glass even higher than the rest of them.

“To finally finishing my first album and treating my old friends to a great night out.”

They all cheered and drank, before Jongin sipped his, he lightly clinked it against Kyungsoo’s glass, smiling at the college boy when they caught eyes.

The champagne was smooth and delicious. It was the best champagne Kyungsoo had ever tasted, he looked at the bottle the waitress left for them in a standing ice bucket, and Kyungsoo read the French label, but had never heard of it before.

“You make music?” Minseok asked from across the table.

“Recently, yes,” Kris said with a sip of his flute.

Kyungsoo listened to the conversation flow and gathered all the information he could.

Luhan, Kris, and Jongin all went to the same fancy high school, and then they all went into modeling together. Luhan is still a model, Kris left the modeling industry to pursuer DJing, and now he’s making music, and is set to drop his first full album, come out with his own label, line of clothes, and perfume in the next few months.

“I’m about to be recognized everywhere again. How about you, still get followed with cameras?” Kris asked Jongin and Luhan with a teasing smile.

“Always,” Luhan said, “I have a handful of devoted regulars who follow me everywhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were outside this restaurant now.”

“Not so much anymore,” Jongin answered, “Here and there. My life became much quieter about a year ago.”

“Much quieter without _Sehun_?” Luhan said with a teasing laugh. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows flew up.

Sehun? That wasn’t a name Kyungsoo had heard before.

Jongin coughed, it was the first time Kyungsoo had seen him even the slightest bit awkward or flustered. Usually, Jongin was either dominating, or silly, or sophisticated…

Who was Sehun?

Luhan seemed to take the hint, and he pursed his lips, his eyes widening apologetically, and he looked back and forth between Kyungsoo and Jongin for a second. Kris leaned over the table to address Kyungsoo directly.

“Jongin’s crazy ex,” he clarified. Kyungsoo nodded, he didn’t want to feel hurt that Jongin hadn’t shared this with him yet, but he told himself that there was probably a good reason. Kris continued, “He’s pretty much a shit sack, in our opinion,” Tao nodded in agreeance.

“What did he do?” Kyungsoo asked, “Actually, you don’t have to tell me now,” he hastened, and Jongin looked at him, “If it’s weird to talk about at dinner, I can know later,” Jongin smiled half-heartedly.

“Sehun is my most recent ex… he was a part of my life, and now he isn’t,” Jongin said, “We had our differences, but instead of working with me, he cheated on me,” he sighed, “and so, he is no longer a part of my life,” he summed up and took a pointed sip of his champagne. Kyungsoo put a tiny mental pin in that.

“There’s a restaurant by my house that has a carboard cutout of you in it,” Kyungsoo stated, changing the subject seamlessly, “I didn’t realize it, my housemate’s boyfriend did. You’re wearing an ugly red turtle neck, and you’re holding a chicken wing up to your mouth,” Kyungsoo shared, and the five other men at the table laughed in response.

“Actually,” Kyungsoo chortled, and pointed to Luhan, “I think you’re in one of those cutouts too,”

The whole table enjoyed a nice rowdy chuckle, and Luhan gave Kyungsoo a wink over his champagne glass.

The waitress came over, and recited their specials for the night and asked if they were ready to order. Kyungsoo didn’t even open the menu, he knew Jongin was going to order for him, and so far, he hadn’t been disappointed with what his boyfriend chose for him when they went out to eat.

Kris ordered first, for himself and for Tao. Jongin ordered the same thing for himself and Kyungsoo, the steak special the waitress had mentioned, both done medium. Luhan and Minseok both ordered for themselves. Kyungsoo couldn’t figure out who was the dominant between the two of them. He wondered if it would be okay to ask.

He looked at Tao at the opposite side of the table. He was… pretty serious looking. He had good posture and Kyungsoo could tell he worked out. Jongin had said Tao was Kris’ submissive, but this person didn’t look like he submitted to just anybody. When Kyungsoo looked at Kris again, he could kind of see it… Kris held himself the same way Jongin did, with relaxed, but powerful shoulders and a smug smile, but at the same time… he looked like a celebrity, he was about to _be_ a celebrity…

Jongin said that these two were going to come back to Jongin’s with them? And put on a show? His ever spiraling thoughts were about to make him zone out, but someone cleared their throat, pulling Kyungsoo’s gaze back up.

“So…” Luhan started, his eyes bouncing between Kyungsoo and Jongin, “Jongin told me you met on the internet?” he asked, interested. Tao’s eyes got big and he looked at Jongin in disbelief. Jongin and Kyungsoo shared a look and Jongin covered his mouth and smiled.

“Jongin and I met on a kinky dating site,” Kyungsoo clarified, “it was an easy way to find like-minded people.”

When he said that, Kris raised his glass and smirked directly at Kyungsoo.

“I like that,” he chuckled in the same tone Jongin does, he shot his eyes to Tao, then across the whole table, “To _like-minded_ people,” he toasted again. There was a light snicker from Jongin and Luhan, but not from Minseok.

Kyungsoo caught Minseok’s awkwardly demure, forced smile, before he took his drink and the expression was gone. Kyungsoo was having a blast reading them, but the two were still hard to put under his thumb.

He was too busy curiously looked at Minseok to notice Tao at the other end, eyeing him.

“Kyungsoo,” he called softly, and Kyungsoo flicked his gaze over instantly. Tao’s serious face disappeared behind his curious expression, and for a second Kyungsoo thought he looked kind of cute, “How long have you two been dating?”

“A month,” Kyungsoo said, and Luhan, Kris, and Tao all stopped and looked at Jongin. Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin too.

“So, you two _haven’t, huh_?” Luhan asked Kyungsoo pointedly. Kyungsoo was almost caught off guard from Luhan’s direct question, but instead he looked back at Jongin. He couldn’t believe it was so obvious to everyone at the table.

“Oh my god, this is your M.O., isn’t it?” Kyungsoo asked his boyfriend teasingly, but referring to the incidents earlier today, “You make them all _wait_ ,” Jongin laughed so hard he snorted, but his smirk was evident.

“Yes, it is,” Kris answered for Jongin.

“He has to _woo_ a person. He can’t help but take his relationships slow. Jongin dated his last boyfriend for two _months,_ before he made him his official boyfriend, slash… _like-minded_ friend.”

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Kyungsoo sang and he looked at Jongin with a smirk, the older man was actually red with how much he had just laughed. Being

“Are you a _switch_?” Minseok asked.

“What?” Kyungsoo asked, not understanding.

“Do you switch who tops and who bottoms?” Minseok clarified, his eyes bright.

“No. We don’t switch,” Kyungsoo shook his head, “I don’t have an interest in topping.”

“We’re switches,” Luhan said, “we go back and forth, Minnie is my sub right now,” Luhan smirked, his eyes narrowing at ‘Minnie’. Minseok smiled, but looked away shyly again.

The food arrived not long after. Kris ordered two more bottles of champagne for the meal, and Kyungsoo laughed with how full Tao filled his glass. He was feeling just as bubbly as the champagne with how much he was laughing.

The steak and vegetables were amazing. Kyungsoo was actually quite silent through most of the meal because he was letting each bite of that too-expensive cut of beef melt in his mouth.

After they ate, Kyungsoo watched Jongin take out his phone from inside his coat pocket. Jongin checked it, then lowered it beneath the table to send a quick text. He then slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Kyungsoo felt his cellphone vibrate in his own jacket pocket and should have been suspicious right then. He set down his fork and knife to check. There was one text.

            KIM JONGIN < _Excuse yourself to the bathroom. I want a naughty pic, right now._

Kyungsoo didn’t let it show on his face at all. He slipped his phone back into his pocket without a response text. He looked back up at the table, Luhan and Kris were having a conversation about something. He saw Jongin watching him from the corner of his eye as he picked up his almost empty champagne flute and finished it.

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo murmured, he saw Minseok nod in response.

The walk from the table to the restrooms let Kyungsoo measure how inebriated he was. He was definitely tipsy, or buzzing. He was somewhere before drunk, but definitely having a good time.

Kyungsoo scoffed internally at how extra the bathrooms were. The sinks were gold, the floor was marble. The urinals had gold filigree around the sides. There were even rolled towels to use instead of paper, and a hamper next to it for discarding your one-use hand towel.

Kyungsoo went into a stall, like its own little fitting room with a toilet, mirror, and a full door to close behind you. He didn’t need to actually pee, so he just stood in front of the mirror, trying to work the light, and the shadows.

 He undid his jacket, his first three shirt buttons, and his pants. Kyungsoo tried to work his camera in the mirror, and ended up undoing all of the buttons on his shirt for more skin.

He took a picture, but it was blurry. He took a couple more, and chose one that was good enough. He sent Jongin the picture, and put himself back together. He was feeling really sexy looking at himself in the mirror. Drinking and taking all these photos of himself was giving him a little bit of an ego.

He washed his hands, used one of those stupid one-time hand towels, and left the restroom. When he arrived back at the table, everyone was quiet, and Kyungsoo knew he walked in on their conversation. Jongin demanded Kyungsoo order something off the dessert menu.

“You have to have a dessert,” he said and pressed the small dessert menu at their table into Kyungsoo’s hand. He even opened it for him.

“Do you want me to get a dessert so you can _also_ have dessert?” Kyungsoo asked but when his eyes landed on a triple dark chocolate lava soufflé with ice cream, he was ready to give in.

“Yes,” Jongin answered honestly, “I never want to finish a whole dessert, but I love sweet things. So, order one,” he ordered. Kyungsoo took the menu out of Jongin’s hand and passed it across the table to Luhan and Minseok.

“Do you want to look? I’m getting the chocolate lava cake,” he answered and Jongin complimented his choice.

“Thank you,” Minseok answered, “They were talking about you while you were away, by the way,” he stated. Jongin let one of his fists fall onto the table with a loud thump. Luhan look at Minseok blankly and shook his head. Tao started to laugh.

“I figured,” Kyungsoo answered and nodded his head, “You were all so obvious.”

“We were talking about whether or not we were all going back to Jongin’s after this,” Luhan started. Kyungsoo nodded.

“Yes, I was wondering about that as well, I’m glad you brought it up,” Kyungsoo said formally, and also awkwardly, “Is there more champagne?” he asked. Jongin put his hand on his knee under the table.

Tao poured Kyungsoo’s glass, and eyed Kyungsoo from across the table.

A look was shared between everyone. Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s leg under the table again, but this time his hand was high on Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo turned to his boyfriend and Jongin leaned in to murmur in his ear.

“Are you okay? How do you feel about a show?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded and pulled back to look into Jongin’s handsome face.

“Yeah, I feel good. I wanna see what the fuss is about,” Kyungsoo answered, “I’m ready for dessert, and more of this,” he said and picked up his glass. Jongin snickered at him, and for a flash, Kyungsoo saw dominant Jongin staring at him.

“Minseok and I won’t be joining,” Luhan answered with a heavy sigh, “We both work tomorrow, and I have other plans for this one tonight,” the model smirked at his partner. Kyungsoo was secretly okay with that, having known Minseok from elsewhere.

Tao smiled curiously from across the table at Kyungsoo.

“I’m excited to play,” he said candidly, Kyungsoo’s heart leapt into his throat for a second.

“I- I don’t think I’ll be participating much,” Kyungsoo answered and looked at Jongin and then back to Tao and Kris, “I’ve never… been with more than one person at once.”

Tao frowned a little bit at that, his bottom lip pouting adorably.

“Damn, the second I saw you I got excited. You’re really cute,” Tao admitted, and Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting it. He laughed, and covered his mouth because he was about to start blushing.

“I— I’m not…” he couldn’t finish because he started laughing.

“Okay, let’s get the waitress, huh?” Jongin answered and put one arm around Kyungsoo who was still laughing.

From that second on, Tao and Kyungsoo clicked.

The waitress came and took their orders for dessert, and Kris and Kyungsoo switched their seats, so Tao and Kyungsoo could be sitting across from each other.

Kris, Jongin, Luhan, and Minseok all started having their own conversation about their college days, while Tao leaned across the table to chat with Kyungsoo.

“So, I met Kris when I was a freshman in high school, and he was a sophomore in college,” Tao shared, “He’s six years older than me,” Kyungsoo did a little math in his head.

“Are Kris and Jongin the same age?”

“Yes.”

“You’re only twenty-one?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrows flying up. Tao nodded and took a sip from his glass.

“When we met, it wasn’t really legal for us to date, but I wanted him so bad,” Tao took a second to flick his eyes to Kris across the table, “I followed him around, we flirted a _lot_ , it took a long time for us to finally draw up our rules for our relationship. I was in martial arts, specifically wushu. I spoke two languages. We had been friends… _friendly_ for a while, he asked me to be one of his body guards when I graduated high school, and not long after that did we really connect like… like-minded people.”

Kyungsoo was nodding as Tao spoke, slurping in all this new information.

“Jongin and I messaged online for about two to three weeks, he asked me out for a breakfast date, and the next day we arranged to do a scene as like-minded people,” Kyungsoo stated, using the code they had all adopted for the evening. Tao’s eyes went wide.

“One date?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“We joke and say our first date actually lasted three days, because from that first initial breakfast date, we saw each other every day after that. We’ve been taking things slow. I’ve had… a lot of experience with other guys, but no one who uses toys, and control, and their _imagination_ ,” Kyungsoo said appreciatively.

“It might be slow for you, but that’s fast for him,” Tao said, referring to Jongin, “he doesn’t open up quick like that with everybody.”

Kyungsoo smiled when Tao said that, and he ducked his head and grinned stupidly into this champagne glass.

The desserts came, and Kyungsoo sat leaning towards Jongin to share the cake they ordered. Jongin took the first bite and Kyungsoo watched his face dissolve into yummy bliss. Kyungsoo was three and a half glasses of champagne deep, and Jongin and him ate the entire cake and ice cream far too quickly. Jongin laughed guiltily at their chocolate smeared plate; Kyungsoo was simmering in triple date-night bliss with the man sitting next to him, as he scraped the plate with the side of his fork.

“That was delicious,” Kyungsoo whispered almost regretfully.

“I’m so sad it’s gone,” Jongin whispered back in the same tone.

“You two are actually perfect for each other, aren’t you?” Tao asked, and Luhan laughed. Jongin smiled toothily at Kyungsoo, and the young man felt butterflies in his stomach.

“The rest of these guys are famous and they can’t do this in public,” Jongin proclaimed, before he reached over to grasp Kyungsoo’s jaw with one warm hand. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath right before their lips touched and he could taste the chocolate on Jongin’s breath. The flame of arousal ignited as he remembered the pause they had put on their playtime earlier.

Kyungsoo gazed at Jongin for a moment, drunk and completely smitten, before he turned to chat with Tao again.

The waitress came with their check.  Kris took a single black credit card out of his blazer pocket and paid. They each finished what was remaining in their glasses before they all got up to leave. Tao and Kyungsoo followed Kris and Jongin, and when they got to the stairs, Tao took his arm, steadying the both of them.

“Are you nervous?” Tao asked quietly.

“Not really. Should I be?” Kyungsoo asked.

“When Yifan and I are alone, we become different people,” Tao said, choosing his words, and calling Kris by what Kyungsoo assumed was his real name, “You’re not nervous, but _I_ am,” Tao whispered and Kyungsoo turned his head to look up at him as they walked. Tao’s eyes were glittering with mischief, which wasn’t what Kyungsoo was expecting, “I can’t wait to see what’s going to happen, and the look on your face when it does.”

Kyungsoo laughed.

“I’m excited. Jongin has been… hyping you both up.”

“I think… we’re going to have a great time,” Tao said and it was the first moment that Kyungsoo realized Tao was kind of inebriated too.

Before Kyungsoo realized it, they walked out of the fancy glass doors to the street, and Luhan and Minseok bid the four of them good night. Luhan told Kyungsoo it was nice to meet him, and Minseok told Kyungsoo to come shopping with him again soon.

Jongin took his arm and Kyungsoo’s heart thumped inside his chest as they walked off the curb and into the street. Jongin placed his hand over Kyungsoo’s to squeeze it, and Kyungsoo smiled up at him before glancing back at Kris and Tao. Kris had his sunglasses on, even though it was night out, and Tao was to his left, just a half step behind him.

Soon, the party of four were in the lobby of Jongin’s apartment. Kris was walking next to Jongin now, but Tao was still behind him.

“I haven’t been here in what, three years?” Kris commented as they stopped at the elevator.

“I believe so, yes,” Jongin said.

“Are your dogs home, Mr. Kim?” Tao asked softly. Kyungsoo’s ears picked that up real quick; his eyes snapped up to Tao when he called Jongin by that name. The black haired Chinese man had his hands behind his back demurely. Kyungsoo couldn’t see it at the restaurant, but now he could see Tao’s submissive side.

“No, they’re at my mother’s house. I’m busy a lot, and they have her backyard to play in,” Jongin answered, and took his free hand to reach up and tousle Tao’s hair, “I know you wanted to see them. Next time,” Kyungsoo did feel a little twang of jealousy when Jongin touched Tao, but as soon as Jongin touched him, his hand was off of him.

The elevator dinged, and as the doors opened, a rush of anxious excitement flooded through him. Jongin guided Kyungsoo into the elevator by a hand on the small of his back.

Luckily, there were no other occupants in the elevator. The door slid closed, and Kris took off his sunglasses.

“So, no touching Kyungsoo?” Kris asked, but looked at Jongin.

“Correct,” Jongin slipped his hand into Kyungsoo’s back pocket, cupping his cheek and squeezing it. Kyungsoo jumped just a little bit, “He’s only for me,” Jongin murmured and Kyungsoo looked up at his face, “When we get to my apartment, I want you to go to my room and take off your new suit, leave your underwear on,” Jongin’s hand slid up his back, under his jacket and Kyungsoo pressed his body pleasingly up against the tall brunette.

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo breathed out. Jongin’s arm wrapped fully around his waist and the older man smiled down at him.

“You’re a little drunk,” Jongin chuckled, “I’m gonna get you a water when we get upstairs.”

“I can have another drink,” Kyungsoo challenged. He was feeling somewhere between tipsy and drunk.

“I’m sure you could, but drinking and bondage don’t always mix well. You’re going to have water,” Jongin used his other hand to brush a lock of Kyungsoo’s hair off his forehead, “I’d like it if you remembered this evening,” Kyungsoo snorted through his nose, and pouted, but didn’t verbally object.

“God, you are such a daddy,” Kris scoffed, and Kyungsoo looked up at Kris with wide eyes, “getting him water, and brushing the hair out of his face,” he mocked cutely. Tao stood in silence, but had a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“A _what_?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh, you haven’t told him this yet, either?” Kris mocked, “Jongin really wants you to call him ‘Daddy’,” Kris said, finally looking at Kyungsoo, “Not all the time, but definitely some of the time. He’s just so sweet and nurturing, he can’t help it.”

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped, and he raised his hand to cover it because he was shocked, but also because it was _hilarious_ to him in his drunken state. Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and combusted with giggles.

Jongin glared at Kris, not amused.

“ _Thank_ you, Yifan,” he said sarcastically, “I was trying to build a mood.”

“A mood will come when the time is right,” Kris said wisely, and Kyungsoo stopped laughing then. He looked at Tao, standing separate from his partner. His head was tilted down slightly, his hands still behind his back, but his almond eyes were glued onto Kris. Kyungsoo saw the wistful and hungry way Tao looked at Kris, and knew that’s what he looked like when he looked at Jongin.

The elevator dinged.

Jongin and Kris lead the way. They headed to the first door on the left and Jongin took out his wallet and card key silently. Jongin first, then Kris, then Kyungsoo, and finally Tao they all entered the apartment. Kyungsoo slipped off his shoes and left them in the foyer, he made eye contact with Jongin, who nodded him off to his bedroom. Quietly, Kyungsoo slipped away from the group to head into Jongin’s room.

Once he was alone, Kyungsoo assessed how drunk he really was. His head felt heavy, and he fumbled with the four easy buttons on his jacket, and even more with the buttons on his shirt front; he realized that Jongin made a good call by cutting him off.

Kyungsoo felt freed when he got the suit pants off. He looked at himself in the mirror over the bathroom sinks. His cheeks were pink, his hair still looked great, and he rather liked the look of an open shirt with just the jock strap. He had definitely forgotten about it until now.

He wondered what Jongin was going to have him change into just as he heard Jongin enter the bedroom and shut the door after him.

“Kyungsoo!” he called.

“I’m in here,” Kyungsoo called back from the bathroom, “What do you want me to change into?”

Jongin came around the corner a few moments after with the lube bottle in one hand and Kyungsoo’s little silver plug in the other.

“This,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened just a little, but he didn’t complain when Jongin turned him and pushed him down across the counter, face down, ass up. Kyungsoo hummed when he felt Jongin’s hand grip one of his cheeks and spread him tightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jongin’s voice dripped, and Kyungsoo was almost instantly hard. He could feel how much Jongin wanted him when Jongin gripped his hips with both hands and ground himself into Kyungsoo’s ass. Jongin wasn’t hard yet, but Kyungsoo could feel something firm under those suit pants.

Kyungsoo was half ready to beg Jongin to send his friends home and fuck him right there on the bathroom counter, before Jongin backed up and picked up the toy and lube.

“Spread. _Now_.”

Kyungsoo was floating on a submissive high and he eagerly, without question, reached both his hands behind him to pull apart his butt cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the cool granite as he burned with sexual shame at how compliant he could be.

His mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt the cold, slippery object touch his hole. Jongin made it quick, he circled Kyungsoo’s hole once before he started to ease it in. The play from earlier helped, and Kyungsoo’s hole accepted the little silver plug with little resistance. Jongin stepped back and bit his bottom lip as he stared at the perfection that was Kyungsoo, in an open, white button-down shirt and jock-strap, ass spread, and a sapphire gemstone adorning his hole.

“Stay,” Jongin whispered as he took out his cell phone, “Just like that.”

When Kyungsoo heard the camera click, he pursed his lips and hid his face more, but he also stood higher on his toes and popped his ass out more, posing for Jongin. His cock throbbed as he heard the camera take a couple more.

“Good boy,” Jongin answered as he put away his phone and returned to his lover on the counter. Jongin pulled him up by the shoulder and Kyungsoo’s face and chest were a little pink. He swallowed and looked up at Jongin through a fog of arousal.

Jongin smiled down at Kyungsoo was a fond smile.

“Now, I think we’re ready for a show,” he said, and Kyungsoo whimpered and let Jongin take his hand and lead him slowly out of the bathroom.

 

~

 

Jongin led Kyungsoo out of the bedroom with a warm and steady hand. When they entered the living room again, the furniture had been slightly changed, and the lighting was dim. The couch had been swung around, the coffee table elsewhere, and the two white chairs that normally face the kitchen and Jongin’s bondage beam, were turned to face the living room. A single wooden chair from the dining set was placed aside, facing the open living room. The television was off. Kris was sitting on the couch, his long arms stretched across the back of it. He was barefoot, and had one leg crossed over his knee, lounging like the superstar he was in Jongin’s high rise apartment. Tao was in the kitchen pouring whiskey into two glasses over ice; Kyungsoo noticed instantly that the other was shirtless.

“Ready?” Jongin asked again, and he lead Kyungsoo over to the lone wooden chair. He placed both hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and guided him to sit on the chair. Kyungsoo could feel the plug press up into him, and it almost felt comfortable.

“Put your hands here, and here,” Jongin ordered in a soft, patronizing voice, and placed both of Kyungsoo’s hands to the side of him, and curled his hands around Kyungsoo’s to make him grasp the seat of the chair, when Kyungsoo obeyed, Jongin moved his hands to cup Kyungsoo’s face gently.

“What is your safeword?” Jongin asked in a loud, clear voice as he came around the front and smiled down at his submissive. Kyungsoo stared up at him with big eyes.

“ _Penguin_ ,” Kyungsoo said in English.

“Repeat it,” Jongin ordered as he stared down into Kyungsoo’s pretty face; he loved Kyungsoo’s defined brows and gorgeous lips. He loved how desperate Kyungsoo looked when he was trying to please him.

“ _Penguin_ ,” he answered again, slower, softer.

“If at any point you are uncomfortable, use your safeword. Do not move your hands. No touching, no talking. You will stay like this, until I tell you,” Kyungsoo pursed his lips again and nodded, the anticipation gnawing at him, “Good boy,” Jongin praised again, and his smile made Kyungsoo’s heart ignite in his chest. When Jongin let him go and moved away, Kyungsoo felt an ache at not being allowed to touch him in this moment.

There was a pause. Jongin had taken his seat on the white lounge chair facing the couch. Kris sat there on the couch, and when Kyungsoo focused his attention onto him, he realized he was looking at a different person.

Although he was silent, Kris was dominating. The lighting in Jongin’s house made him look fierce. His cheekbones and brow were defined. His shirtfront was opened, his jacket left in the foyer. His sleeves were rolled up partway, and Kyungsoo could see a little ink on his forearms, English writing, but he couldn’t read it from this distance. He switched his legs and Kyungsoo bit his lip.

“Tao, _come_ ,” Kris ordered after he was sure he had everyone’s attention. His voice wasn’t very loud, but Kyungsoo could see the difference in him now compared to at the restaurant.

Tao came gliding out of the kitchen holding two glasses of whiskey and Kyungsoo’s eyes widened to see that Tao was actually naked, and unlike Kris, Tao had no tattoos. Kyungsoo noted how fit Tao looked, his shoulders were broad, and his skin perfectly tanned. He had the kind of body Kyungsoo wished he had. Tall, broad shoulders, and skinny hips. Tao’s eyes were down as he approached and offered Jongin one of the glasses. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide as he watched his boyfriend take the glass out of Tao’s hand, and he didn’t know how to feel when Jongin checked Tao out with a smile. Then Kyungsoo remembered that the three of them had been in threesomes together before…

Kyungsoo watched Tao travel across the floor to Kris and bow deeply as he offered the cup with two hands to his dominant. Kris’ eyes were scrutinous and he looked down his nose at Tao.

Tao did not bow like this to Jongin, and Kyungsoo remembered that.

After waiting another long, lingering moment, Kris clicked his teeth and reached for the glass with just one hand. Tao remained in his bow, and Kris took a swirl and a sip of his drink. Finally, the silence was broken when Kris ordered.

“Stand now,” he ordered and Tao followed, “Pledge yourself to me. First in Chinese, then in Korean,” the blond ordered and his eyes followed Tao as the younger man gracefully lowered himself to his knees in front of him.

Kyungsoo couldn’t understand the first half of Tao’s pledge, he only knew basic Mandarin, but the look of sick and happy pleasure on Kris’ face translated perfectly. When Tao transitioned into Korean, Kyungsoo’s breath caught in his lungs, and he clenched around the plug.

“Today, and every day after, I want to serve, please, and obey you, my Master,” Tao’s voice spoke, clear, and defined, “I give up my pleasure for yours, because bringing you pleasure is my greatest wish. I want to serve you on my knees from dawn till dusk. I want to learn to please you better in every way. I give up my will to obey your every command,” Kyungsoo can hear how many times Tao has said these exact words, “I pledge my mind and body to you. Please, use me how you see fit.”

When he finished, he bowed his head again and touched his forehead to the floor, and Kyungsoo’s toes immediately curled as he squirmed in his seat. Kris took another long sip of his drink before he said:

“Go get the duffle bag.”

“Yes, Master.”

Tao’s answer, so fluid, made Kyungsoo grip the chair seat hard as he watched the naked man rise and leave to the foyer with following eyes.

When Tao was out of sight, Kyungsoo’s gaze flicked to Jongin, and they caught eyes for a second. Kyungsoo could see the dark excitement behind Jongin’s gaze. His hair was shadowing his eyes, making his smudged makeup look darker.

Kris rose from the couch and Kyungsoo’s eyes were on him again instantly. Tao returned, eyes down, in his hand was a black duffle bag. Kris took the bag from Tao’s hand and Tao wordlessly returned to his knees. Kris tossed the bag onto the couch and unzipped it.

Kyungsoo licked his lips when he saw Kris pull out a large leather flogger with many black tails. Then another flogger, this one skinner. Then a leather paddle, and a wooden one that looked like a ping-pong paddle, a riding crop, and a solid black plug.

“So many to choose from,” Kris sang to himself before he picked up the heaviest flogger, “Crawl onto the couch. Present your ass to our lovely host,” Kris’ voice was loud and precise. Kyungsoo swallowed _hard_.

Tao did as he was told and crawled up onto the couch, his knees on the cushions, his back and ass facing the room. Kyungsoo’s mouth hung open when Tao put his hands behind his back and arched down, truly presenting his ass to the room. His butt was sculpted, and his clean hole clenched. They could all see his hardening cock peeking down between his bare thighs.

It was like watching real porn, live, with a studio audience. Kyungsoo gripped the bottom of the wooden chair, and held his breath when Kris touched Tao for the first time.

He watched Kris’ ringed fingers as he pressed his palm to Tao’s ass to squeeze one cheek, his knuckles curling. Tao’s shoulders relaxed.

“What’s your safe word?” Kris asked.

“ _Duizhang_ ,” Tao’s voice was thick with anticipation.

“That’s right,” Kris answered as he stepped back. The first loud snap of leather on flesh had Kyungsoo hanging onto his seat for dear life as well as inch closer to the edge.

Kyungsoo was breathless as he watched Tao get whipped. The black-haired male on the couch whimpered and cried, but also laughed and moaned; he clenched his fists and jumped, but didn’t break his form. He took every hit with a purr.

When Kris switched objects and Tao’s cries changed, Kyungsoo’s toes curled and his mouth went dry. He eased himself back to sit in such a way to get the plug seated in him could press up deeper, as deep as the finger length toy could, anyway. The paddles, spanks, and snaps echoed around Jongin’s living room, and Kyungsoo saw Kris getting aroused too.

Kyungsoo took a moment to look at Jongin again, and his boyfriend looked at him in the same moment. Jongin’s lopsided smirk and devilish stare made Kyungsoo swallow again, and press his bare knees together, scooting back in the chair but being good and keeping his hands right where Jongin placed them.

Kris put down the whipping objects when Tao’s rump was flushed red. Kyungsoo didn’t think that he would have lasted as long in the same situation. Tao remained in the position he was in on the couch, while Kris went back to the duffle bag.

Kyungsoo wanted to moan when he watched Kris drip lube onto the large black butt plug. It was much bigger than the one inside Kyungsoo right now, and he knew that one day he might wear something that big at Jongin’s request.

“Hands on the couch,” Kris warned before he pressed the plug up to Tao’s hole. Tao’s hands flew to the couch and he let out a happy moan when he felt something at his empty hole.

Kyungsoo’s eyes stared unblinkingly as Kris slowly sank the whole toy inside, no slow, in-and-out prep, Tao’s ass accepted that toy easily. When the toy was seated, Kris slapped Tao’s ass hard with his open palm.

Tao’s cry was gorgeous, but it soon turned to whining when Kris continued to rain down spanks onto Tao’s vulnerable and open backside. Kyungsoo was hard now, his cock had had filled out the front of the grey jockstrap and there was a small spot where precum had wet the front of it.

“Kyungsoo,” came Jongin’s voice, snapping Kyungsoo out of the scene before him. Jongin was lounging in his chair with his empty drink and his knees wide open. Kyungsoo could see the tent in Jongin’s pants too, “Come here,” he patted his knee.

Kyungsoo’s fingers uncurled from the bottom of the chair gratefully and he sank onto the carpet, following Jongin’s cue, and he crawled to his dom. The plug felt so prominent as he crept up to Jongin’s side on his hands and knees.

He felt charged with sexual tension when Jongin put his hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and had the younger male merely sit at his feet as the scene continued in front of them. Kyungsoo wanted to be touched, or whipped, or anything.

Jongin smiled filthily when Kyungsoo swallowed against his thigh and wrapped one hand around his ankle.

Kris stopped spanking and the three of them watched Tao, red-assed and shaking, lift his head. Kris walked around the back of the couch slowly, and came in front of Tao. Kyungsoo held his breath when he watched Kris take Tao’s head tenderly in his hands.

“Hands behind your back again,” Kris ordered softly and Tao obeyed, his breath was heavy and erratic, “That’s a good boy. Tao, tell me, when was the last time you came?”

“N-New Year’s Day,” Tao answered and Kyungsoo sat up stright, alarmed and intrigued, “Four months… and two weeks ago,” Kyungsoo’s mind reeled at that answer and for a second he wanted to be Tao so bad. He wanted to know what that felt like, but at the same time it made him want to masturbate right here at the thought of it.

“And when was the last time that I came?” Kris asked.

“Four or five hours ago, in the hotel before dinner,” Tao answered.

“And when are you going to come next?” Kris asked, his smile now devious and evil. Tao took a shaky breath before he answered.

“Not till July,” Tao answered, his voice whiney and quiet.

“That’s right. Six months. And why are you waiting six months to cum?” Kris asked in a tone Kyungsoo had heard Jongin take on before.

“Because, that’s what I asked for, Master,” Tao muttered, and Kyungsoo’s hand gripped Jongin’s ankle hard.

“That’s right, my little slut. You asked for this. Now, get off the couch,” Kris ordered and Tao slowly climbed off, his arms looked stiff and his legs shook as he made it back onto his knees on the floor. Kris quickly came around the back of the couch and walked up to Tao.

Without a warning, he gripped Tao by the back of the hair tightly and dragged the boy closer to Jongin and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s heartbeat sped up when Kris stopped and swung Tao around in front of him; the younger didn’t stop looking up at his dominant. His cock was stiff and begging between his legs as Kris stood over him and undid his belt.

Kyungsoo felt like he should have looked away when Kris took out his cock and all but shoved it into Tao’s mouth, but they were right in front of Kyungsoo’s face. Tao didn’t look at Kyungsoo he kept blinking and looking up at Kris with shining, wet eyes. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and tried to focus more on Jongin’s hand on the back of his head, slowly petting him.

“Aah,” Kris sighed, “I’m so sorry you can’t enjoy this piece of ass tonight, Jongin. I wanted to watch my whore take your cock,” Kris’ face contorted in pleasure as he spoke, his brows furrowing.

“It’s quite all right,” Jongin answered coolly, like he was refusing a drink, “I have my own piece of ass right here,” he chuckled and raked his fingernails down the back of Kyungsoo’s scalp, Kyungsoo had a full body shiver and he let out a little mewl.

“Shh, quiet. This isn’t your show,” Jongin reminded him and Kyungsoo nodded. He watched the way Tao’s throat would bulge when Kris was all the way sheathed. Tao hands moved to the back of Kris’ thighs.

“Do you remember when we were in Tokyo that one time…” Kris started, “Our first foursome?” he asked.

“We picked up that cute Japanese boy at the bar,” Jongin laughed, “Back when Tao could put his legs behind his head?”

“He can _still_ put his legs behind his head,” Kris corrected, and looked down at his submissive. Kyungsoo looked up at Kris’ face, and through the expression of pleasure the older man had he could still see the love and respect he had for the one on his knees before him, “Can’t you sweetheart? Bend you in half, one foot towards the ceiling, full split?” he asked and Kris’ head rolled back. Tao’s dark eyes were wired onto Kris, and he raised himself higher on his knees, “Ah! _Fuck_ , that’s right,” he moaned, “Swallow, slut,” his voice commanded and Kyungsoo stopped breathing when Kris came.

The older male’s legs shuddered and his voice broke into a more wistful moan than the guttural sounds from before. Kyungsoo could feel the tension in the room release and Kris slowly pulled himself out of Tao’s mouth.

The submissive was panting and he sat back on his heels, not putting his red ass on the floor, but relaxing some. Kris then let out a tired smile.

“Hooo,” he sighed, “I came quicker than I expected,” he laughed, as he stepped back and zipped up his pants. Tao wiped his mouth when Kris walked away from him and then Tao looked over his shoulder at Kyungsoo, and grinned, sweaty, flushed in the face.

Kyungsoo’s mouth was watering and he wanted to do the same thing that had happened in front of him with Jongin.

“You did a good job,” Jongin said softly. Kyungsoo looked up at his dominant, but Jongin was looking at Tao.

“Thank you,” Tao answered, “you know, there’s still time…” he implied and looked down at Jongin’s crotch. Kyungsoo got a little flare of jealousy, but then Jongin said:

“No, not this time,” politely, and stroked Kyungsoo’s hair some more.

 

~

 

Kris had Tao dress, he didn’t remove the plug from him first. They cleaned up their toys and put them all away, Jongin rose from his seat and told Kyungsoo to follow him. Kyungsoo was grateful to be standing and he followed Jongin to the front door to walk their guests out.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Kris asked Kyungsoo directly. Kyungsoo nodded shyly and swallowed, being now the least clothed person in the room with only a shirt and backless-underwear on.

“Maybe next time…” Tao said and stopped to clear his throat, “…you and I can get to play?” he asked quietly.

Kyungsoo didn’t have time to answer, because Kris laughed and started pushing Tao to the foyer to put on their shoes.

“Leave little Kyungsoo alone,” he chastised and slapped Tao’s tender butt again. Even through his black pants Tao jumped and let out a bit of a dramatic moan, and Kris just sneered down at him, “you’re such a little slut,” he heard Kris say under his breath but Kyungsoo caught the playful way Tao looked back at him.

Before he could even really murmur a goodbye, they were out the door and Kris was saying his final goodbyes to Jongin. After the door shut, and the automatic lock clicked, Jongin came back into the room and gave Kyungsoo a once over with his eyes.

Now that they were alone together again, and after having just witnessed that delightful bdsm scene, Kyungsoo was lost as to what was to happen next. Should he be back on his knees? Should he start making his own pledge? Where should he be standing right now?

“Did you like it?” Jongin asked, breaking Kyungsoo’s sudden reverie.

“I did,” Kyungsoo answered quickly. Jongin’s face didn’t look dominating, it looked a little concerned.

“Come with me,” Jongin ordered, his voice soft and low. Kyungsoo was thankful to have instruction and he followed Jongin into the kitchen. When they got there, Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and easily picked him up under the arms and placed him on the island counter to sit. The stone countertops were cold on his bare ass, and the plug seated in him pushed up pleasantly.

 “Stay there. How do you feel?” he asked as he went to the cupboard and pulled out two glasses.

“I feel…” horny? Tired? Drunk? Whiplashed? “Maybe a little overwhelmed,” Kyungsoo hesitated after a second. Jongin nodded as he poured them both water from the fridge.

“Yeah, it’s been a long night,” he started, and handed Kyungsoo the full water glass, “Drink,” he ordered, “I said this earlier, Kris and Tao are a version of what I want us to be,” Jongin said as he, “Not the same, but not too far off either.”

“What do you mean by—?”

“No. Shh. Just drink,” Jongin ordered again. Kyungsoo stopped trying to talk and started to slowly chug the cold water. It felt amazing and refreshing, he had drunk so much alcohol he forgot how much he needed a glass of water.

“I need to know that you’re in this, and I need to know that you want it,” Jongin said, “We flirt, and play, and tease, and I really like that, but this stuff is more than just a game. It’s a relationship lifestyle. It’s about trust and sacrifice, and not always getting what you want,” he said, “it’s not always easy, or convenient, or comfortable.”

Kyungsoo finished his glass and set it on the counter next to him with a contented sigh.

“I know that,” the younger said, “I know all these things, and I know what I want,” Kyungsoo answered with conviction as he locked eyes with Jongin.

The older man was leaning against the counter but with that look in Kyungsoo’s eyes he pushed himself off it and advanced on the boy on the island.

“You know what you want?” Jongin asked as he moved to stand in between Kyungsoo’s open les and he ran his hands from Kyungsoo’s knees and up his thighs.

Kyungsoo had never felt a switch that powerful before as Jongin touched him, not even provocatively, and his arousal shot from zero to a hundred. Kyungsoo nodded silently and bit his lip as he looked down into Jongin’s sinfully handsome face. His hands were delicate as he placed them around Jongin’s neck.

The older man looped his arms around Kyungsoo’s slim waist and grinned evilly up at Kyungsoo.

“What do you want, Kyungsoo?” Jongin prompted, “And please, be _specific_.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open and… a pledge came falling out. It was rushed, like Kyungsoo was trying to fit it all in one breath, and take every stray fantasy he had and thread it all into one cohesive thought.

“I want… to call you ‘Master’. I want to worship you on my knees, every day. I want to suck your cock _all_ the _time_. I want to do a good job, and I want to be punished when I haven’t done a good job,” Kyungsoo took a breath and tried to continue, Jongin’s happy smirk was starting to make his bare legs shake, “I want to make you cum every day. I want you to all me degrading names, I want—”

“Oh, my little _boooy_ ,” Jongin interrupted as he scooped Kyungsoo’s ass and thighs up from the counter, Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin’s middle and held on harder, his swelling member pressed to Jongin stomach, and he hummed in delight, “Those things are all well and good but there’s a key phrase your missing,” Jongin voice sang. Kyungsoo gripped Jongin harder.

“Teach me, please?” he begged.

Jongin bit his lower lip and gave Kyungsoo the most smoldering look he had seen on the older man yet, it made his cock pulse. His brown eyes danced, the lines around his nose and brow crinkled in devious pleasure, and then Jongin turned and fell back to sit in the chair he had occupied earlier, but this time with Kyungsoo straddling him.

Kyungsoo was more aware of how open the jockstrap was now, and Jongin slowly started to pull the white shirt Kyungsoo had off his shoulders. Kyungsoo put his hands behind him and bit back a whine when Jongin stripped him of the last piece of real clothing, and let it fall to the floor.

“The keywords you’re looking for are ‘Master, please control me’, and ‘Master, please control my cock’,” Jongin’s voice had dropped, “You were the one who said you wanted to call me ‘Master’.”

“Yes, Master,” Kyungsoo answered and his mind rang with arousal, his hole flexed around the plug, his hard, little cock trapped in those tight, backless, boy-panties throbbed because it was a realized fantasy for Kyungsoo to say those words, “Master, I do want you to control me. I want you to control my cock.”

“You mean this cock…?” Jongin asked as he dipped his hand forward and brushed his fingers across the bulge Kyungsoo was sporting, “You want me to control _this_?” he asked patronizingly, and Kyungsoo moaned, “You know that if I control this, you won’t get as many orgasms as me. I’ll be taking my pleasure from you every day, and you will have to wait. No matter how hard you are. No matter how bad you beg. You will have to wait. If you think you can wait, I will let you do all those things you begged me to do. But if you want to be my good little slut—” Kyungsoo’s mind saw gold, “—you have to understand that my pleasure comes first, and that you will have to wait.”

“Oh God, yes. Please make me wait,” Kyungsoo begged.

It was his absolute fantasy.

 _Jongin_ was his absolute fantasy.

Jongin’s hand, the one idly stroking Kyungsoo’s penis over his underwear, moved his hand under and between Kyungsoo’s legs to find the plug. Kyungsoo’s squeak when Jongin touched it made the sparks in his stomach flare, and the dominant man slowly pushed the plug up and watched Kyungsoo’s face as he did it.

“How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Jongin asked, Kyungsoo’s grip on his shoulders tightened and Kyungsoo moaned in frustration.

“I’ve wanted you to fuck me since the first time you tied me to that pole. I’ve been following your commands, and being nice about the sexy gifts, and I want to sleep over with you, and I want to know how big you feel when your inside me, and I want you to tie me down and fuck me ‘til you cum deep inside my little asshole, and I want this plug in me to be your hand or your dick because, holy _shit_ , I’ve never wanted _anyone_ more than I want you. Please fuck my ass, Master? Please fuck me ‘til you cum?”

Jongin’s hands both stopped and came up to cup Kyungsoo’s blushing cheeks and hold him there. Kyungsoo was shaking for real now with how much he wanted any kind of stimulation. Kyungsoo’s breathing became slower but he still swallowed and gasped for air.

“That was so lovely, my little Soo,” Jongin’s eyes were so happy, and Kyungsoo felt a spark of hope when Jongin brought his face down to kiss him. Maybe tonight would be the night…

They kissed, and Jongin pulled all of Kyungsoo’s weight down, so Kyungsoo was cradled against him and they both lounged on the chair. They kissed for a long time, and Kyungsoo was losing hope rapidly. After they parted from their slow, soft kiss, Jongin let his head drop back and he let out a happy sigh.

“Master?” Kyungsoo tested in a whisper, looking and Jongin’s serene face and content smile.

“Hmm?” Jongin answered. Kyungsoo leaned forward and softly kissed Jongin’s neck.

“Please, will you fuck me tonight?” Kyungsoo begged into Jongin’s ear. His cock throbbed with shame but he knew he truly loved it.

“Oh, my new little slut, no,” Jongin answered and Kyungsoo wanted to cry in desperation right there, “I should have been asleep hours ago. I won’t last long if I tried to fuck you tonight, and I think we both agree that a long fucking would be better for your first time with me,” Jongin decided and Kyungsoo’s insides felt carbonated, bubbly, fuzzy.

Jongin turned his head and opened his sleepy eyes to gaze at the desperate, horny boy in his lap.

“Wouldn’t you rather have that?” Jongin asked sweetly and tucked forward to rub his nose against Kyungsoo’s. They mostly naked male pouted, but it was halfhearted.

“That’s my boy. Now, what was one of those things you said you wanted? It really stood out to me… oh that’s right,” Jongin’s smile turned smirk, “You want to worship me on your knees, and suck my cock, right?” he asked. Kyungsoo’s tongue poked out to lick his lips and Jongin’s smirk widened, “Show me a little bit of that. I think, as Master, I want to have my cock sucked before we go to sleep.”

Jongin’s words made Kyungsoo come alive again.

“Yes, Master,” he whispered into Jongin’s ear before he slowly started to creep down Jongin’s torso. He left kisses down Jongin’s neck and chest as he undid Jongin’s black shirt and slowly slipped to the ground at Jongin’s feet. When Kyungsoo started to undo Jongin’s pants, his arms resting over Jongin’s thighs, the older man slid his hand into Kyungsoo’s hair and tipped his chin up.

“We have all weekend,” he reminded Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo let out a small smile right before he got Jongin’s dick out, and closed is lips around the head.

He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news, I'm not dead.  
> I just like to take a long time to write these chapters and make them perfect, and make sure that they end in a cliff hanger because honestly, I don't think any of you would come back because my updates are so far between, I gotta leave them wanting more.  
> Thanks for reading people. You're great. Stay that way.  
> Please leave me a review!


	7. Collared

In the past, when Kyungsoo woke up in a foreign bed it was always an awkward thing. A one-night stand that Kyungsoo didn’t want to crash at, but had no choice. They asked him to stay for breakfast, he politely and hastily declines, his only destination: a shower.

Today, when he woke up in Jongin’s luxurious bed, warm, comfortable, and pressed against the body of his boyfriend, it was definitely a welcomed feeling. He was amazed he managed to keep his head off Jongin’s pillows, and that he actually _slept_ with how crazy yesterday had been. Kyungsoo shifted and felt the milky smooth skin of Jongin’s bare side. Kyungsoo shifted to turn his head and look at his bedmate, Jongin’s face was so pretty, even if his mouth was slightly open, and Kyungsoo could see the beginning of dark stubble on his upper lip.

He moved his legs and felt his half hard cock between his thighs. In an instant, he remembered the night before and remembered the hot-as-fuck orgasm Jongin had when he came on Kyungsoo’s face, before making him stay there; letting it drip from his forehead, over his eyes, down his nose, cheeks, and chin before Jongin got a cloth to wipe Kyungsoo’s face with.

Thinking about that, and thinking about Tao and Kris’ scene earlier in the evening, was an easy way to make Kyungsoo hard as a rock and he tried not to squirm.

He could barely believe that he had cum only five days ago. It doesn’t seem like a long time, and it actually _isn’t_ a very long time. Kyungsoo had gone five measly days without masturbating before, but this was different. This was heavier. There was Jongin this time, teasing him unrelentingly.

Kyungsoo tried not to wake the other up, but when Kyungsoo stretched his legs out, Jongin stirred. Kyungsoo was grateful, but also nervous when Jongin stretched his arms and rolled to face Kyungsoo’s side.

Kyungsoo’s stomach got butterflies when Jongin opened his eyes and smiled down at Kyungsoo.

“Oh, my goodness,” Jongin murmured sleepily, and Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and sighed when Jongin reached his warm hands out to grab him, “Good morning,” he greeted in a ragged voice. Kyungsoo closed his eyes as Jongin kissed him on the temple and pulled him up to let Kyungsoo rest his head on his chest. Kyungsoo’s leg curled around Jongin’s as he molded himself to the taller man’s side. He was sure Jongin would discover his morning wood soon. Jongin curled one hand into Kyungsoo’s hair and Kyungsoo’s eyes remained closed, he was fighting his arousal, wanting a few minutes of warm, lazy cuddling to let Jongin wake up.

Kyungsoo found it difficult just _laying_ there, fully naked, feeling Jongin’s hand idly playing with his hair. Kyungsoo tipped his head up to look at Jongin and decided, to hell with cuddling, it was early enough to play.

The younger took another sigh, this one happier, as he let his free hand touch Jongin’s hip and slide upward to caress his skin. Jongin hummed as his boyfriend felt and massaged him, but soon Kyungsoo changed his touch from the palm of his hand to the soft scraping of his finger-tips down his ribs and hip. Kyungsoo’s fingers swept over Jongin’s navel, and he felt the muscles twitched when he brushed too low. Kyungsoo silently licked his lips as he continued to brush just a little lower, just a little closer.

When Jongin discovered, he let out an amused chuckle.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.

“Hmmm… helping you wake up?” Kyungsoo answered in a fake, innocent tone. Jongin’s rumbling laugh continued.

“That’s one way to put it,” he answered and he pulled his arm out from the pillows and Jongin put his finger on Kyungsoo’s chin and tipped his head up. Kyungsoo’s hand stopped to rest on Jongin’s side when they kissed, and by the time Jongin let his lips go, Kyungsoo was at complete hardness.  

Kyungsoo whined and buried his head in Jongin’s chest.

“Aww, what’s wrong my little pet?” he questioned. Kyungsoo didn’t answer, but he ground his hard cock against Jongin’s thigh, and Jongin cooed in response, “Oh, I _see_ ,” he mocked, “let me help you.”

In a few moments, Kyungsoo was the one with on his back, and Jongin was curling into him, and Kyungsoo’s breath was turned thin as he felt a hand brush lightly over his hard dick.

“Hands up,” Jongin ordered softly and Kyungsoo moved his hands behind his head. The simple act made Kyungsoo’s brain quiet as he sank into his submission to Jongin.

Jongin threw the blankets off both of them in one toss, and resumed touching Kyungsoo’s sensitive little cock with soft teasing hands. The cool morning air made goosebumps rise on Kyungsoo’s skin and made his nipples harden.

He sighed and whimpered when Jongin lightly grasped just the head of his dick with loose fingers.

“Oh, I have so much to teach you,” Jongin sighed and Kyungsoo’s brain almost fizzled out, “Now that this little cock here belongs to me, I have to teach you _all_ the rules of being in my house,” Jongin’s warm knuckles were sliding up and down the underside of Kyungsoo’s sensitive dick while it was pressed up against his tummy.

“For starters,” Jongin looked down Kyungsoo’s body, and back to his face, “No clothes. You aren’t allowed to wear clothing here anymore unless I give you permission. When you arrive from now on, you will disrobe in the foyer and leave your clothes by your shoes. Even if it’s in the middle of the day between classes, and you’re just here to do _homework_ , you are to be naked in my home,” he explained slowly and Kyungsoo breathlessly nodded. Jongin’s tempo changed, and soon he was ignoring the shaft and lightly tickling Kyungsoo’s tight and swollen balls.

“I’ll have to teach you how to kneel and present yourself later, when we’re up,” Jongin whispered and Kyungsoo’s dick twitched; Jongin’s lazy smirk widened and he continued to lightly tease, circle, and tickle Kyungsoo’s sensitive scrotum.

“And how to walk on a leash,” he added, then Jongin had a cute little gasp. Kyungsoo, who had his eyes on Jongin’s hand, looked up into his face and found an excited childlike look there, “We get to put a _collar_ on you for the first time!”

Kyungsoo’s whole body felt a surge of arousal and he whimpered. He wanted that.

“Ah, I just have a whole wave of ideas and I want to do them all at once,” Jongin growled and he leaned in to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek again, before he removed his hands. Kyungsoo felt a wave of frustration and heartbreak when Jongin moved away from him and off the bed. Jongin turned to him again, and Kyungsoo gazed longingly at the older man’s half hard dick before he looked up into Jongin’s face with begging eyes.

“No, no, you just wait here for a moment,” his dominant said as he wisped his fingers across Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo watched his ass and broad shoulders as he left, and his balls ached. He flopped his head back onto the mattress, he almost reached for a pillow to prop his head up with but he stopped himself a he remembered Jongin’s rules.

The older man was only in the bathroom for a few moments; Kyungsoo heard the sink turn on for a second, and then off again. Jongin came gliding back into the room with a new smirk on his face, and something clenched in one hand.

Jongin’s early morning devious smirk made Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter as the older man loomed over him, his broad shoulders imposing.

“I have a gift for you,” Jongin started and he crawled up onto the bed, he put his hand on Kyungsoo’s chest and pushed him back to lay again, “A little piece of _knowledge_ ,” he murmured and he leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo’s collar bone, “Are you ready to learn?” he asked, his voice rumbling.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, “Yes, Sir,” he answered more clearly. Jongin continued to kiss Kyungsoo’s neck and chest, before he started moving down.

Kyungsoo was instantly excited when Jongin started moving down his stomach. So far, Kyungsoo had been the only one giving blowjobs, and the prospect of feeling Jongin’s mouth was enough to make him weep with precum.

Jongin’s soft little pecks passed his belly button and started to slowly ignore Kyungsoo’s cock as he kissed his hips instead. Kyungsoo tried so hard not to squirm.

“Getting head from me is a very special treat,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo looked down at Jongin’s face and whimpered, “I don’t do it very often. If you want my mouth…” Jongin paused to kiss the very base of Kyungsoo’s cock, and Kyungsoo almost bucked at the feeling, “…you have to earn it,” he whispered and smiled at the younger man’s reaction, before his tongue fell out of his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s head slammed back to the bed when Jongin licked his cock the very first time. He groaned as he felt those hot lips and tongue kiss and lick and tease his shaft. He looked down at Jongin’s face and saw those dark eyes watching him and every one of his reactions.

Jongin moved himself, and Kyungsoo spread both legs open to give him a much room as he needed. The sound of Jongin’s breath was erogenous to Kyungsoo’s ears, as the older man licked his dick from base to tip. When he flicked Kyungsoo’s head, the younger boy twitched, and clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds that might come out.

Jongin used his hand to gently tip Kyungsoo’s extremely hard dick up and Kyungsoo groaned hotly into his fingers and gasped as his partner’s mouth closed around his head. The gentle sucking and tongue pressure in Jongin’s velvety mouth was mind blowing and Kyungsoo was suddenly gripping the bed with both hands, holding his breath.

Jongin’s mouth slowly came off his cock and Kyungsoo arched into his motion and whined in frustration when Jongin went back to kissing down his dick. Soon, his testicles got the same treatment, and Kyungsoo was huffing, his mind empty of all thoughts but sex.

Jongin moved again, and Kyungsoo opened his eyes to watch him as he knelt up on the bed between Kyungsoo’s lewdly spread thighs. Kyungsoo yelped when Jongin grabbed his open thighs and pulled Kyungsoo up. The younger male squealed when his knees were suddenly by his head and his feet were in the air. His shoulders were the only thing on the bed, his back against Jongin’s legs, and he looked up at Jongin’s grinning face between his spread thighs and Kyungsoo was _very_ aware of how open he was right now.

“The first time I tied you up,” Jongin started, “this was one of the things you called ‘yellow’ on,” he said. Kyungsoo was confused for a moment, but then when he saw Jongin look down at all of him, his spread hole and leaking cock, and lick his lips did Kyungsoo get it.

“You’ve never been eaten out before, right?” Jongin asked as he kissed Kyungsoo’s inner thigh dangerously. Kyungsoo whined through his nose and shook his head, his heart pounding faster. Jongin kissed his other leg, his head right next to Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Take notes,” Jongin suggested before he closed his eyes and licked Kyungsoo’s balls a few more times before he started moving back.

Kyungsoo’s head emptied when he felt those kittenish licks as his most intimate place. The soft and wet tongue passing gently over his taint and down his crack was new and Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking already.

Kyungsoo gasped when he first felt Jongin’s tongue poke harder and nudge at his opening. He instantly felt ten degrees hotter and Kyungsoo whimpered when he felt the wet, warm muscle of Jongin’s tongue play with the muscles of his ass.

Kyungsoo tried to look at Jongin’s face, but couldn’t due to his own embarrassment and he closed his eyes and whined.  It felt great, and wet, and weird; he couldn’t keep up, his brain was lagging and his body was on overload, but because his dick wasn’t being touched, Kyungsoo was just a few strokes from cumming.

Jongin licked, and probed for a few minutes. He reveled in the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hole fluttering and twitching on his mouth when his tongue was pushed past the ring of muscles, licking him deeper.

After he felt Kyungsoo got a good lesson, Jongin pulled away with a satisfied smile. Kyungsoo could feel drops of Jongin’s saliva drip down his balls and inner thighs, and his breaths were becoming as shaky as his legs. His denied cock twitched, and they both noticed Kyungsoo’s precum which was threatening to drip onto Kyungsoo. Jongin’s eyes were dark and hazy, and he grinned as he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and held up the secret thing he had gone back to the bathroom to get earlier.

The smallest of Kyungsoo’s buttplugs, the sapphire and silver one, which had been clenched in Jongin’s hand, was now warm to the touch. Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back as Jongin slowly, and easily, slipped the tiny plug into his wet and literally dripping hole. When the toy was comfortably in, Jongin admired the glimmer of the gem before he let Kyungsoo’s hips back down and he kissed the tops of both his submissive’s knees. Kyungsoo’s head was spinning as he felt his blood rush, and his spine relax.

“You catch your breath. I’m going to brush my teeth, just for you, before I come back to bed,” Jongin teased as he stepped down from the bed again and walked naked towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo’s head was spinning, and he was hot all over, laying there on top of the bedcovers panting. He groaned as he rolled over onto a cooler patch of the bed face down, and he felt the toy in him and felt the squelch of slippery saliva all between his cheeks. If he wasn’t so sexually amped right now, it probably would feel gross to him instead of sloppy and sexy. Knowing it was Jongin’s juices between his legs, and that Jongin had just put his mouth on Kyungsoo’s asshole, made Kyungsoo simmer with arousal. The plug kept him there.

He heard the bathroom sink run again and heard the fervent hum of an electric toothbrush.

Kyungsoo’s hardness was just starting to wane when Jongin reentered the room. The dominant man smiled down at Kyungsoo’s ass, the plug visible, as he arranged the pillows for himself. He climbed back into his bed, still naked, and leaned back against the headboard, reveling in how comfortable his bed was when there was a naked, horny Kyungsoo in it.

Jongin nudged Kyungsoo’s ribs with his foot and he squeaked. When Jongin had his attention, he gestured for Kyungsoo to crawl up to him. Kyungsoo adjusted himself and came to spoon at Jongin’s side, keeping his head off Jongin’s pillows by laying his head on the older man’s tummy. Jongin sighed contentedly as he wrapped one arm around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo wrapped one arm around him.

“How was that?” Jongin asked, “How are you feeling?”

“…Wet, and still _totally_ horny,” Kyungsoo answered honestly, and Jongin laughed, and took Kyungsoo’s hand from around him and placed his hand on Jongin’s limp cock. Kyungsoo’s brain lit up with arousal again and he softly gripped Jongin’s cock. Kyungsoo’s skin felt like it was electrified when Jongin moaned in appreciation and slid his hand from Kyungsoo’s shoulder to his waist.

 “Good,” he said haughtily, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the feeling of his boyfriend’s hand, “I hope you were paying attention. Whenever you’re ready to try it on me, just tell me, and I’ll make sure I’m completely clean for you.”

“Whenever _I’m_ ready?” Kyungsoo quoted curiously.

“Mm-hm,” Jongin hummed, and Kyungsoo focused his eyes on Jongin’s slowly stiffening penis, “Baby steps. We have to find your boundaries, then I can start pushing them when I think you’re ready.”

Kyungsoo loved talk like this. The communication. The reminder that Kyungsoo has a say, but Jongin still has control.

“Thank you, Master,” Kyungsoo murmured dreamily as he admired the dick in his hand.

He liked the way it felt, how thick and heavy it was in his hand. The skin was velvety soft, and Jongin’s head was so pretty and pink. He loved how Jongin’s cock grew over the course of the last few minutes as Kyungsoo kept lightly stroking his hand up and down the length. He couldn’t wait for it to be in him.

Jongin let out a soft moan and Kyungsoo wanted to moan with him.

“Hmmm. Yes, that was just a little treat for you, to get you more _comfortable_ about the idea,” he said and hummed as Kyungsoo paid a little more attention to Jongin’s head, “… Did you enjoy it?” Jongin asked, his voice was becoming huskier. Kyungsoo looked up at his face.

“It felt _great_ … but also, so weird,” Kyungsoo answered honestly, and Jongin smirked.

“The first time is the weirdest. I won’t be treating you like that often,” Jongin leaned forward and Kyungsoo had to bend back a little bit. The younger male had no idea Jongin was going to open palm spank his ass, and he yelped and moaned. Jongin fell back against the pillows and Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s cock faltered.

“You didn’t thank me when I was finished with you. The next time you get a treat like that will be a long time coming,” Jongin’s voice was now in full dominant mode and the sting on Kyungsoo’s right butt cheek put him in that mode too.

“Sorry, Sir,” Kyungsoo whimpered.

“Your hand was good. Now use your mouth,” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo’s half hard cock almost sprung back to life immediately upon hearing that, and Kyungsoo got up off Jongin to get on his knees between the older man’s thighs. Kyungsoo licked Jongin’s cock a few times, but didn’t waist time with a long buildup, and started to slowly take his master’s cock into his mouth.

Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin’s face with hazy, lustful eyes as he sucked, grazing his tongue across the underside and being mindful of his teeth. Jongin was soon hissing and moaning with pleasure, his head falling back and his toes curling.

Kyungsoo adjusted his knees again and hummed when his own cock became freed from his kneeling position.

“Arch your back, knees apart. I want your ass in the air,” Jongin ordered and Kyungsoo did it. When he arched his back, rear displayed to the room, and Jongin’s cock almost down his throat, his hole twitched and clenched around the small bulb and Kyungsoo moaned in frustration.

After a full five minutes of rhythmic bobbing of his head and feeling Jongin’s toned legs under his arms, Kyungsoo felt his leaky cock drip pathetically onto the bedsheets. Hearing the older man’s pleasured sounds while Kyungsoo was still horny from five days ago made Kyungsoo’s frustrated dick so happy in the worst way.

Jongin’s fingers went into his hair and Kyungsoo opened his eyes to look up at Jongin.

The older man loved the wrecked look on Kyungsoo’s face. Eyebrows furrowed, begging eyes glimmering with unshed tears, and his plush pink lips wrapped around Jongin’s thick cock.

“That’s a good cock-sucker,” Jongin rumbled, and Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered, “Is my horny boy dripping all over my bed?” he asked and Kyungsoo could just barely nod his head on an upstroke.

Jongin clicked his tongue and the sound made Kyungsoo even harder.

“Ah, you’ll have to pay for that,” he threatened, “ _bad boy_ ,” his admonishing tone made Kyungsoo crazy. He started bobbing furiously, hoping to please Jongin enough. It didn’t take too much longer and soon Jongin was cumming and Kyungsoo was sucking Jongin’s cockhead dry. He remained with his ass in the air, his leaky dick so mad at him and Kyungsoo so happy with that.

Jongin’s whole body relaxed and his breaths taunted Kyungsoo who wasn’t going to feel the release of an orgasm just yet.

“Mmmm, that was lovely,” Jongin complimented and Kyungsoo slowly sat up in the bed, revealing his cock and the stream of precum that was connected to Jongin sheets.

Jongin opened his eyes and looked at Kyungsoo sitting between his legs, then looked down at the mess between Kyungsoo’s legs. Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s stare on his lower parts and felt a wave of ownership he hadn’t felt before wash over him.

“So naughty,” Jongin’s voice danced, “You will wash my sheets, and I’ll teach you how to use my laundry machine. Get up, and bring me my robe from the bathroom,” he ordered. Kyungsoo’s legs ached as he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He found the long sleeved black robe hanging by the shower and he took it before returning to Jongin. The older man was out of his bed when Kyungsoo came back in, and Kyungsoo opened the robe to help Jongin into it and he admired the muscles of Jongin’s shoulders before he was clothed.

Jongin then ordered Kyungsoo to strip the sheets and leave the blanket, before he brushed off into the next room. Kyungsoo did as he was told, tossing the blanket and ten pillows off the bed to get the sheets. Kyungsoo heard the vents above him decompressed and guessed Jongin might have turned on the heater.

Kyungsoo bundled up the silver sheets and wandered out into the main room. Jongin was in the kitchen, standing in front of a coffee maker.

“The washing machine is in here,” Jongin answered and gestured for Kyungsoo to come into the kitchen. Sure enough, the washer/dryer combo was right next to the trash compactor.

There was a short break in their dynamic as Jongin showed him where the detergent was and how the machine started, but when the machine was softly purring and filling with water, Kyungsoo stood back up again and remembered that he was naked and Jongin was not.

“Here,” Jongin offered and he opened a cabinet and pulled out a black apron, “So you can cook safely,” he said. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“I’m cooking?”

“ _You’re_ cooking,” Jongin confirmed, his eyes dancing. Kyungsoo accepted the apron eagerly. For a few minutes, he was able to put his libido on hold.

Jongin rarely used his kitchen. He kept takeout in the fridge, and cooked ramen and rice, and that was the extent of it. Kyungsoo opened the cupboards, and pulled out the basically new cooking pans and utensils, and was in heaven.

Kyungsoo made omurice omelettes, with the few groceries Jongin had in the kitchen, he hardly remembered he was naked or that he had a toy in him, until Jongin came around from behind him and slapped his ass as he reached for the coffee pot.

It felt so normal, and for an instant Kyungsoo saw a future that looked just like this. Him and Jongin in a house they owned together. Kyungsoo cooking all their meals in cute aprons. Jongin pinching his thigh before he takes Kyungsoo’s home-made lunch with him to work. Their dogs, poodles, all happily enjoying the backyard.

Kyungsoo kept that little daydream to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee and continued to cook breakfast wearing nothing but an apron. He served Jongin breakfast at the bar table in the kitchen, and the older man was very pleased when the plate was placed in front of him.

“Very nice,” Jongin praised, “Eat quickly. I want you to go to the playroom after this and pick things you like,” Kyungsoo remained standing as he watched Jongin take the first bite.

“I get to see all your toys?”

“Yes. You have permission to open every drawer and tear open the closet. You can get dressed up if you want, but specifically I want you to pick a collar, and if you wanted to pick some floggers…” Jongin trailed off, “I have a little ‘funishment’ in mind.”

“’ _Funishment’_ ,” Kyungsoo quoted with a chuckle, “Not a real punishment?”

“ _Nooo_ , you haven’t done anything to deserve a true punishment yet,” Jongin said with a smirk, “Remember? I like taking things slow.”

“Oh, I _know_ , Mr. Kim,” Kyungsoo grinned as he started eating his omelette.

“Take off the apron, but you can stay right there while you eat,” Jongin ordered as he took another bite. Kyungsoo stuffed a bite in his mouth before he untied and pulled off the apron. Kyungsoo turned on his heel and walked over to the cabinet by the fridge to hang up Jongin’s apron, feeling Jongin’s eyes on his ass and legs the whole time.

The older man gave his body a hungry once over and Kyungsoo came to lean against the kitchen counter to eat from his plate.

“One day, you’ll be eating breakfast at my feet,” Jongin stated. Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped up to Jongin, and his eyebrows raised like it was challenge, “Not today,” Jongin interjected, “I’m enjoying looking at you while I eat,” he answered simply, and the comment made Kyungsoo’s stomach flutter, and his cheeks and ears go pink after a moment.

 There’s something about being partially naked while cooking. Wearing an open-back apron, the bow in the back resting just above his cute little butt. The sexiness was kicked up five notches by the plug still nestled in his cheeks, but by now he had grown accustomed to wearing it.

“God damn, you are so cute,” Jongin snickered under his breath.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo didn’t think he was going to be surprised by the things Jongin had in his playroom.

Jongin had Kyungsoo walk in front of him, and he followed the younger male into the room at the end of the hall. He left the door open and while Kyungsoo went straight for the armoire, Jongin settled to lean against his padded table, to stand and watch Kyungsoo as he enjoyed a second cup of coffee.

The armoire had double doors on the top and two drawers underneath, Kyungsoo opened the top cupboards with a silent, excited grin as he revealed the leather spanking things. He couldn’t help but reach his hand out to touch the tails of the leather floggers. They each were different, some heavy looking with thick leather tails, some thin and rubbery, a couple paddles, one leather covered, one wooden and with three holes in it.

“Don’t start there,” Jongin admonished from his perch in the room as he gazed at his naked little lover, “start with the closet. There’s hidden treasures in there.”

Kyungsoo left the armoire open and wandered over to the sliding doors of the closet. It was strange, because Kyungsoo had seen the doors of this closet almost every time he entered the room, but for some reason this was the first time he was actually noticing it. He put his hand on the metal handle and pulled it open.

“What the _hell_?” Kyungsoo asked comically as he stared at the mess of leather ropes, padding, wooden beams, ties, and even chains wrapped around itself like a horrific cluster. It almost looked like Halloween props to Kyungsoo.

“Oh yeah, I haven’t been in there in over a year,” Jongin cringed a little, “ _That_ is all deconstructed equipment. There’s a Saint Andrew’s cross, and a sex swing, a different kind of spanking bench with padded bases for your knees, beams and accessories for the bed. Ignore that stuff, just move on,” Jongin ordered, and Kyungsoo smiled a little to himself as he shut one side and opened the other. There was a whole other half of the closet devoted to clothing, and the bottom rack had shoes in it. Kyungsoo pawed through them quickly.

“Why so many corsets?” Kyungsoo asked, “Holy shit, is this a _leather_ _onesie_?”

“It’s called a cat-suit, or a gimp suit, and I have corsets from my clubbing days,” Jongin answered. Kyungsoo took that information and asked jokingly:

“You wore _corsets_ to the club?” as he pawed through the closet more.

“A couple times, but mostly, I made others wear them to the club,” the older man answered. Kyungsoo was instantly interested in a red plaid school girl skirt hanging in the closet, and he plucked it from the hanger.

“What was your kind of clubbing like?” Kyungsoo asked, and turned with the skirt in his hand, “May I put this on?” he added, remembering his manners.

“Fee free to try on anything,” Jongin answered, “There was like a six-month period of my life where all of my spare time was spent going to bdsm clubs. There were three that I used to go to, but now I don’t go to any of them,” Jongin said.

“How am I just now hearing about this?” Kyungsoo asked, as he unzipped the zipper on the side and stepped into the skirt, “With Kris and Tao?” he asked further.

“Yeah, and my ex,” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo hung on every word, even as he pulled the skirt up over his hips and zipped it up, “That scene isn’t my thing anymore. One of those clubs was a dungeon, you can rent it out for parties or orgies or whatever, the other club is one you have to pay for a membership, and subscribe, and participate in stuff. A lot of _older_ people club there, it’s for the seniors who are hardcore into the lifestyle. The last club is the only club I would even consider going back to, it’s more like a bar. They have a dress code, and a stage where they hold public shows, but there’s no nudity and it’s all pretty tasteful, I should say.”

“I’ve never even heard of a dress code in a club,” Kyungsoo asked, asked as he turned back to the closet to see what else he could find.

“I know,” Jongin said appreciatively, “No nudity. Not even shirtlessness, all patrons must be fully clothed, even if they’re performing. So there’s no submissive wearing only a leather harness with his dick out, and no women completely naked kneeling on the floor next to someone’s table,” Jongin said, “I used to be _so_ into that when I was doing lots of swinging with Sehun, but now I don’t care to pay to see someone drinking an expansive drink while his nude submissive stands behind him on a leash drinking nothing.”

“I can’t believe you just used the term ‘ _swinging_ ’,” Kyungsoo stated in awe, “Your life was wild,”

“My life is _still_ wild,” Jongin laughed, “That skirt suits you,” he complimented, he had been staring at Kyungsoo’s lithe little figure, and his bubble butt which was hiding under the skimpy red skirt. Kyungsoo looked down at himself and then did a little spin, holding the skirt down at his crotch as it spun up, and he popped one foot in the air as he grinned at his boyfriend.

“I feel pretty cute,” Kyungsoo beamed.

“You’re _always_ cute, but I’m biased,” Jongin smirked, then took a small sip of his coffee, “but anyway, the club scene got old, and so I bought my own equipment and made my own dungeon.”

“Will you show me a picture of you wearing a corset later?” Kyungsoo asked with a devious smile.

“Sure,” Jongin answered, “after you’re done in the closet we can move onto the dresser, where all my accessories are. We can assemble the gear in there another day,” he said.

Kyungsoo quickly skimmed through the closet and found leather pants, vests, and tops, but no harnesses, no collars. No buckles, belts, or rings.

“I’m surprised there are no, like… body harnesses in here,” Kyungsoo said aloud, but more to himself.

“Dresser,” Jongin stated again, and Kyungsoo closed the closet with a snap. He gave Jongin a look as he walked back to the armor and opened the first of the two drawers.

When he saw the array of collars, his brain clicked back into arousal.

There were so many of them, mostly black, but there were a few that were pink or red. Most of them were thin, but some were thicker, and some were thick enough to encase the whole neck. Kyungsoo swallowed instinctually and he reached in and picked one of them up to feel.

“Why do you have so many?” he asked, almost fearing the answer.

“Ha, this is a funny story,” Jongin said, “When I break up with an ex, I keep any collars I bought for them… and I do this because of the ex I told you about, the pet-play girl, remember? She was the first partner I had who had a real _thing_ for collaring. She wanted lots of them, some cute, some hardcore, some plain. She wanted to accessorize them, and wear them according to her mood, or if she was in trouble, or… whatever,” Jongin rambled, “I bought her like twelve different collars, including that posture collar.”

“ _Posture_ collar?” Kyungsoo asked.

“That super thick black one,” Jongin said and he set his empty coffee cup aside. Kyungsoo felt a wave of heat as Jongin approached him, and even though he didn’t touch Kyungsoo, the younger felt electricity between them, and his skin couldn’t wait for the next time Jongin touched him.

Jongin reached into the corner of the drawer and pulled out the neck encasing collar, he held it open.

“May I?” Jongin asked, his eyebrows high, his eyes dancing, his lips just curling into a smile. Kyungsoo swallowed again with excitement and silently, obediently turned around. Jongin lowered the open color in front of his face and Kyungsoo raised his head up as Jongin started with the buckle.

“It’s not supposed to… strangle you, you can still swallow and breathe while it’s on, but…” Jongin tightened the buckle and Kyungsoo felt it force his chin up, and lock there, unable to turn away or look down, “It keeps your head immobilized, and also makes you walk with perfect posture.”

“Feels like I’m wearing a neck brace,” Kyungsoo commented, his jaw tight. Jongin put his warm hands on his bare shoulders and turned him around. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath as he faced Jongin again. The older man’s pleased and lazy smile made Kyungsoo’s heart jump, and he felt a zing run up his spine as those hands slid down his shoulders and arms.

“Hm,” Jongin hummed thoughtfully, and his half-smirk remained on his face as he brought his hands back up to Kyungsoo’s neck and started with the buckle again, “This gives me ideas, but for another time.”

The collar came off, and Jongin told him to choose a different one. Kyungsoo briefly touched each one. Most were leather, but some were nylon like a dog’s collar, one was all metal with a hinge in the back, some had embellishments like studs, gems, or lace and beading.

“They’re all so pretty,” Kyungsoo murmured, “Which one was… your most recent ex’s?” Kyungsoo asked warily.

“I threw that one away,” Jongin answered, “I can tell you that none of those collars hold much emotional value to me, but they do all belong to me. So, choose the one that calls to you,” he encouraged.

There was quite a selection, and of them all he chose a black leather collar with red stitching. It had soft fur lining on the inside and a silver ring studded to the front, meant to attach a leash or tag to. He figured it would match his skirt, and Kyungsoo chose it and shut the drawer of the dresser. He turned to Jongin and offered him the collar.

“Hm, I like this one. I have a leash with red stitching to match it,” Jongin said and didn’t take the collar. Kyungsoo tried to offer it to him again, so he could turn around and Jongin could put it on him, but Jongin just hummed.

“No. Not like that,” Jongin sighed, and he turned away from Kyungsoo and walked across the room again, past the table, and to the bed. Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide with curious apprehension, and he was a little hurt at how quickly Jongin turned him down.

The older man took a heavy sigh as he sat on the bed, he spread his legs slightly and his robe opened over one knee, and Kyungsoo’s lips felt dry.

“Crawl to me,” Jongin ordered, and Kyungsoo’s ears started to ring. He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled, the collar in his left hand, “Nope,” Jongin admonished, “Go back. Put the collar in your mouth, and crawl to me again,” Jongin corrected him. Kyungsoo’s breath was already short. He crawled back to the armoire and put the collar in his mouth.

Jongin smirked as he saw the look of arousal and humiliation on Kyungsoo’s face as he began to crawl back to him. His blush and furrowed eyebrows said it all. The dominant man liked the way he looked with something hanging from his mouth, and how he looked when he crawled over to him wearing nothing but a skirt.

Kyungsoo crawled between Jongin’s legs and sat back on his feet like he was kneeling and tipped his head up for Jongin to take the collar.

“Not like that,” Jongin said again and Kyungsoo’s heart hurt when he heard it in that admonishing tone, thinking he had to go back and crawl again, “When you kneel before me, you must spread your thighs apart, and I want your hands either on your knees, or behind your back,” Jongin explained and Kyungsoo did as instructed, and put his hands flat on his wide-spread knees, “Very good,” Jongin’s deep voice praised, and he reached forward to take the collar. Kyungsoo’s heart pounded, and he swallowed when his mouth was empty. He gazed longingly up at his boyfriend, waiting for what to do next.

“Good boy, Kyungsoo,” Jongin said again, “What do you want?”

“I want you to put your collar on me,” Kyungsoo murmured, his face and ears hot.

“Good. Now, _beg_ for it,” he said. Kyungsoo’s breath was already thin and raggedy, and he couldn’t help his cock which was going to be lifting that skirt up very soon.

“Master, please put your collar on me?” Kyungsoo started breathlessly, “Please own me. Please make me your little toy. Please, please—”

Jongin extended his hands and wrapped the open collar around Kyungsoo’s neck, silencing him. Kyungsoo sat up straight and felt Jongin warm fingers as he fumbled with the buckle.

“Tell me if it’s too tight,” Jongin said as he latched the buckle, and then slowly turned the collar around so the ring was in front, “ _there_ we go. That looks so nice on you,” Jongin’s compliment made Kyungsoo’s heart sing and he nuzzled his head into Jongin’s hands, “Come here,” Jongin ordered softly. Kyungsoo broke his kneeling position to raise himself up onto his knees, and Jongin guided Kyungsoo’s face to his. The kiss felt reassuring and warm. He raised his own hands to hold Jongin’s arms.

“No more,” Jongin shook his head after a moment and pulled himself away, “It’s time for some fun. Get on the bed, hands and knees,” Kyungsoo obeyed.

He didn’t like how quickly Jongin was changing things up but Kyungsoo was going to obey his every word. The submissive crawled up onto the bed and assumed the position as Jongin walked casually to his open armoire.

“This will be your introduction to spanking,” Jongin stated, his voice loud and clear.

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered, his excitement building. He heard Jongin walk back to the bed and felt a few objects land next to his feet.

“This first one is my usual warm up,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo heard the tails of the flogger against Jongin’s hand. He jumped when Jongin touched his back and Jongin flipped his skirt up, “Oh, my, I had almost forgotten about this,” Jongin sang and Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s fingers touch the plug. The sudden pressure made Kyungsoo moan suddenly and his breath caught in his throat, “How does this feel, slut?” Jongin asked in a low voice, and Kyungsoo whimpered before he answered.

“It feels too small, Master. I want something bigger.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ you do,” Jongin laughed teasingly, and put his other hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, “little sluts like you _always_ want something bigger here,” he said as he took the plug and twisted it, pulling it out halfway before pushing it all the way back in and grinding the base against Kyungsoo’s entrance.

The boy was clenching his fists and mewling, even the slightest sensation felt like an overload to him and his cock was at full attention between his legs in moments. Jongin let go after a few more thrusts.

“Soon, little boy. I’ll put something really nice up there for you,” Jongin’s tone was making Kyungsoo crazy in lust. Then, Kyungsoo felt the slight tickle of leather on his rear end. Suddenly, his whole body broke out in goosebumps.

“I like this flogger, because it’s weighty, and when you get hit—” Jongin left off and he pulled his hand back and softly slapped the tails up against Kyungsoo’s cheek. The hit was soft, even though it was heavy feeling, it took up so much surface area that it felt like a thud, not a spank.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo chirped when Jongin hit him.

“See?” Jongin said and Kyungsoo turned his head to look. It was actually… the thickest of all the floggers. And a tool like that Kyungsoo thought would hurt a lot more, but it didn’t, “It’s my warm up whip.”

Jongin spanked Kyungsoo softly again a few more times, lightly pulling the tails across Kyungsoo’s still pale and unmarked butt. After the first initial five, Jongin changed his game and pulled the tails through his free hand to land a slightly heavier blow. They could both hear the tails whizzing through the air before they landed. Kyungsoo grunted but enjoyed it. He let his mind quiet a little more with each slap, and he let his head hang. After a while Jongin switched tools.

“This one has thinner tails,” Jongin explained, “You can feel the difference. I’ll start slow.”

Kyungsoo noticed the change immediately, the slightly thinner tails gave the snap that Kyungsoo was originally expecting, and he let out another surprised cry. Jongin again started slow, before his hits gradually became more powerful, and Kyungsoo was panting harder than before, but his mind was blank except for the rhythmic whap-whap-whap-whap against his cheeks in alternating order. Jongin swung in figure eights, his heart pumping hotter as he saw the skin of Kyungsoo’s pretty rump start to turn pink, and the blue gem nestled between them.

The dominant smirked to himself as he switched rhythm and tested Kyungsoo with a slightly harder spank after a moment’s pause. The noise the boy made, and the way he jumped, and the satisfying snap that occurred, made Jongin’s blood simmer, and the smirk on his face was now permanent.

“Like that?”

“Mm-hm,” Kyungsoo murmured out, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he yelped softly when Jongin struck him again on the opposite cheek with just as much force.

“Time for something different,” his voice made the hairs on the back of Kyungsoo’s neck rise. He didn’t turn around this time, and he felt something smooth but solid rub his left ass cheek. It left his skin and then hit him again on the slightly more sensitive area.

The paddle, thin like a table tennis paddle, stung more than the whips. Jongin rained some soft taps and followed by a few harder ones and each one had Kyungsoo jumping and squealing.

Kyungsoo discovered a sort of catharsis in being collared and whipped. He didn’t have to worry, or control anything. He just had to turn his brain off and let the ride happen. He trusted Jongin not to go too hard, and Jongin judged each reaction before he hit his submissive again.

Jongin’s hands were becoming twitchy when he watched Kyungsoo’s posture change through the whipping.

He started on his hand and knees and now he had his chest pressed into the mattress and his rear high in the air. His little rump was now a glowing pink, the plug unmoved, the skirt way up over Kyungsoo’s back and waist, forgotten. His breath quick and jagged as the younger male stopped to swallow, and the collar bobbed with this Adams apple.

Jongin dropped the paddle on the bed and crawled up onto the mattress on his knees, kneeling behind Kyungsoo. He placed his hands of Kyungsoo’s warm cheeks and the boy under him shivered as the soft, delicate touch. Kyungsoo raised and turned his head and moaned when he saw Jongin, robe open, kneeling behind him as Kyungsoo presented his ass up for him.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whined, “ _Jongin_ ,” his voice was frustrated and ragged.

Jongin felt the same way and he had to bite his lower lip as he looked down at Kyungsoo’s one eye and pink face. The skirt made him look even more debauched. Jongin gave Kyungsoo’s little rear a soft massaging squeeze and he gripped the boy’s hips.

In this position it was hard for Jongin to resist, and he softly slapped Kyungsoo’s upturned ass with a limp hand.

Kyungsoo whimpered and shivered at the spank. The older man chuckled before Kyungsoo felt another spank, then more spanks from Jongin’s hands, alternating each cheek. Soon, Kyungsoo was moaning and whimpering with each hit. Yelping, crying, groaning… Jongin was wondering what kind of noises he could rip from Kyungsoo.

The dominant man didn’t want to go overboard, and while he watched Kyungsoo sink into a complete mess under him, he though of his next course of action. He slowed his spanks, then softly gripped Kyungsoo’s hips and rubbed his back, massaging the warm globes of his ass.

“You did such a good job,” Jongin’s low voice made Kyungsoo’s heart flutter, and he clenched around the plug again, “Be a good boy, and stay just like this for me,” Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s hand at the entrance of his ass again, and he hummed out a moan as Jongin slowly withdrew the toy, Jongin watched more and more of the little egg toy appear and he smirked at how easily it popped out.

“Stay here,” Jongin said again, “when I come back, I want your ass up high just like this,” he ordered and Kyungsoo let out a whimpered ‘ _Yes, Sir_ ,’ in response.

Jongin left the room with the plug in hand. He crossed his quiet apartment with a little spring in his step. His half hard cock was hanging heavy between his legs, but he wasn’t going to worry about that right now. He went back to his bathroom and placed the soiled metal toy in the sink and turned on the water. While he waited for it to warm up, he slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants and went to Kyungsoo’s new toy box and picked out a different toy.

A different plug, this one made of silicon, and it had a button to make it vibrate on the bottom of it. He returned to the bathroom, washed the first toy and rinsed off the second one, before he grabbed a bottle of clear lube from his bathroom drawer.

He returned to the playroom, eyes ready to find the partially dressed, perfectly spread, and collared boy on his spare bed, waiting for him, hard and ready.

Jongin was pleased with Kyungsoo’s arch, and that the college student didn’t turn his head to look at him as he reentered the room and approached the bed. Jongin hopped back up behind Kyungsoo and licked his lips again.

“You’re so… _pink_ ,” Jongin teased. Not just Kyungsoo’s ass, which was now warm shades of pink and red, but his hole. It was like a little pink rosebud, and Jongin liked that Kyungsoo trembled at just the sound of his voice.

Kyungsoo gasped, and his voice got caught when he felt Jongin’s bare finger touch his entrance. With just a thumb rubbing soft circles over the entrance, Jongin made Kyungsoo arch harder, forcing his spine to bow and he butt to pop even farther.

Jongin let out a groan of his own at the site and he kept lightly massaging, teasing, and circling Kyungsoo’s hole until the boy started to shudder and mewl quietly under his hand.

Jongin removed his hand and Kyungsoo heard the pop of a lube bottle and immediately raised his head to look. When he did, Jongin swatted his ass, and made Kyungsoo yelp and turn his head back around, feeling the pointed sting.

“I know,” Jongin’s voice cooed, “You wanted something bigger here,” he teased. Kyungsoo was fully ready for Jongin’s cock, and he felt something cold and plastic touch his entrance.

Kyungsoo’s frustrated sounds came as the head of the lube bottle was inserted into his ass. In a moment, Kyungsoo could feel the cool gel just beyond his entrance and he felt goosebumps rise on his arms again. He loved this feeling, of Jongin filling his ass with lube for him to enjoy. He fell the lube bottle get taken away and Kyungsoo took a few very calming breaths, to force himself to relax for the dick he was so sure was going to plow him.

When he felt the unnatural head of a silicon toy at his slick entrance, he buried his head in the blankets and wanted to cry.

The toy was slightly bigger than the other, and Jongin was careful to play with it a little before he pushed it in all the way, sealing Kyungsoo’s entrance closed and trapping a good amount of lube up inside. When he was satisfied, he pulled Kyungsoo’s skirt back down to where it was supposed to go and smoothed it down.

“ _There_ we go,” Jongin’s voice made Kyungsoo’s hard dick throb, “Now you must feel so much better. A pink little rump, a full and juicy asshole,” Kyungsoo felt two rough hands grab his hips and then throw him down to the bed, forcing him onto his back.

Jongin loved the wrecked look on Kyungsoo’s face as the younger male looked up at him. His full lips were as red as his bottom, and his eyebrows were pulled up. His chest was covered in blush and marks from being pressed into the mattress.

Jongin settled himself down to lay next to Kyungsoo and he pulled Kyungsoo over to him, pulling one of his legs over his hip to touch his thigh, and the other hands wrapping around the back of Kyungsoo’s neck and head.

Kyungsoo felt like he was buzzing and swimming in the most arousal he had ever experienced. He buried his head and fists into Jongin’s chest and robe and let out a long, frustrated groan.

“Did you like all that?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath through his nose and raised his head.

“I really though you were about to fuck me just now,” Kyungsoo’s voice broke, and he pouted.

“ _Nooo_ , not yet,” Jongin mused and Kyungsoo let his head flop down.

“Then why did you put so much lube in me? I can still feel it,” Kyungsoo murmured.

“Because I might end up fucking you later today, and I like it when my boy’s ass is wet and ready. I need you to warm up all the lube for me,” Jongin explained like it was so plain and simple. Kyungsoo moaned.

“No, you won’t,” Kyungsoo whined. It was now his new approach. Jongin just… wasn’t going to fuck him, “You’re just going to tease me forever and never give me what I want.”

“On some level, I bet you’d like that,” Jongin challenged and flicked the ring on Kyungsoo’s collar. Kyungsoo swallowed. When they were staring eye to eye like this, it was impossible to lie to his boyfriend. Jongin chuckled again as he pushed Kyungsoo’s leg off him, “Roll over, keep your legs open,” he ordered. Kyungsoo did as he was told and he felt Jongin pull him back a little. Kyungsoo’s breath became low again when he rolled and lifted his leg and Jongin swung it behind him, forcing Kyungsoo’s legs open wide.

The younger boy fell quiet again as he felt his dominant’s hand started to wander down his chest.

This position made Kyungsoo throb and melt all at once. Jongin had his head propped up on his hand and elbow, his other hand following an unforeseen trail across his new submissive’s body.

Jongin liked that Kyungsoo was always so eager to fall into quiet submission. He didn’t even need to talk, he just had to pull the other’s legs apart and whisper his fingers across Kyungsoo’s creamy skin.

He peeked over the boy’s body to lock his eyes onto Kyungsoo’s penis. It wasn’t something he would call big, but it also wasn’t too small either; it fit Kyungsoo’s body well. Right now, it looked so sad to Jongin. So hard, the skin straining against the pinkening head and Kyungsoo’s tight little testicle sack.

He was wound up more that Jongin had ever seen him; he was impressed with how well he could take teasing, and he had expected Kyungsoo to break two days ago.

But Jongin was still waiting though, still softly poking at the dam, and removing the twigs of Kyungsoo’s sanity one by one. Jongin loved the subtle change in Kyungsoo’s breath when he took two fingers and softly smoothed them down Kyungsoo’s hip to ghost briefly over his achy little sack.

“How do you exist?” Jongin’s voice vibrated against Kyungsoo’s back, and Kyungsoo hid his face in embarrassment, plunging himself into darkness as he just felt Jongin’s slow hand softly touching his most sensitive parts. Jongin continued, “I can’t believe that no other slightly kinky man has laid his hands on you. You were _made_ for this,” he said, and Jongin was answered by Kyungsoo’s dick twitching twice, and then a bead of clear precum oozed to the tip, Jongin’s voice took on that higher, condescending tone, “Aww, your tiny cock is crying again. I’ve barely even touched it.”

Kyungsoo might as well have gone braindead right then, because without warning, Jongin took Kyungsoo’s shaft in his now cold hand and started to squeeze his little cock. Kyungsoo’s hips flexed and he moaned obscenely.

“That’s right, gimme just a little bit more,” Jongin coaxed as he milked Kyungsoo’s stiff dick. When another little dollop came out of Kyungsoo’s red helmet-head, Jongin decided it was time for something more.

He rubbed his thumb into the precum and smothered it all over the head of Kyungsoo’s cock. His most sensitive point. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and it got caught for a moment at the _glorious_ feeling that was a thumb gliding in a circular motion on the underside of his head.

In less than ten seconds, Jongin had Kyungsoo writhing. His legs were pulled taught open, and his hands gripped the bed for dear life as he let out an endless stream of choked moans, mewls, sighs, and grunts.

After two or three lazy minutes for Jongin and two or three crazy minutes of white-hot pleasure for Kyungsoo, the cock in Jongin’s hand delivered unto him more precum to play with.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who likes to be teased quite like you do. You’d let me do things like this for _hours_ , wouldn’t you pet?” Kyungsoo nodded his head under his elbow. Jongin’s had continued, “Look at me when I ask you a question,” Jongin reminded in a strict voice and Kyungsoo peeled his arm off his face and he turned his head to look up at his dominant.

“Yes, Sir,” Kyungsoo answered, his voice low and quiet, and respectful. Jongin noticed how big Kyungsoo’s pupils were and how much the younger was truly enjoying this.

“If I wanted to lay here with you until lunchtime, and edge you for the next three hours, you’d love it, wouldn’t you?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes blew out even more and his eyebrows furrowed up. Jongin almost couldn’t handle the sweet agony on Kyungsoo’s face.

“I-I would love it, Master,” Kyungsoo answered truthfully and Jongin ground his now hard cock into Kyungsoo’s back, letting the other know how much he liked that.

“You used to sit in front of your computer for hours and tease yourself. You don’t do that much anymore, huh?” Jongin’s voice was sending strains of pleasure up Kyungsoo’s splayed thighs and he whimpered when he answered:

“No, Master.”

“Why not?” Jongin asked, like he didn’t know.

“Because I can only touch my cock when you say I can,” Kyungsoo recited through mumbles and he swallowed thickly.

“That’s correct. Such a good little tease toy,” the dominant man said and Kyungsoo’s brain saw gold. He shut his eyes again and tried to grind himself up into Jongin’s hand, but Jongin let him go. Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open again, and the second his cock wasn’t being touched he was able to breath normally. He sucked in four of five steadying breaths as he looked pitifully up into Jongin’s face.

Jongin stared down at Kyungsoo with a silly smile, and he used his index finger to push a lock of hair out of Kyungsoo’s eyes before he lowered his thumb to Kyungsoo’s mouth.

The younger male didn’t hesitate, he opened his mouth and sucked the salty taste of his own pre-cum off Jongin’s finger.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been all my life?” Jongin asked with dancing eyes, right before he took his hand out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and grabbed the younger’s hair.

Jongin kissed him breathless, his cock so angry,, and still twitching and throbbing as Jongin gripped Kyungsoo by the shoulders and hair.

When Jongin pulled away, he pulled Kyungsoo’s lower lip with him and Kyungsoo tried to follow him with his lips but couldn’t. Jongin smiled down at him.

“C’mon,” he said and he sat up, “I think, it’s time we watch a movie.”

Kyungsoo let out a loud and indignant moan as Jongin said that, and it made him grin evilly. They both knew that watching a movie meant that Jongin was going to have non-stop-Kyungsoo-tease-time. Jongin let Kyungsoo have a breather while he went into the living room to prepare the television. In about two minutes, Jongin came back into the playroom and Kyungsoo was still sprawled across the bed in the skirt and collar. His cock was limp, but still slightly swollen against his thigh. Jongin walked up to the bed.

“Come,” he ordered, “I need your help with the couch.”

Kyungsoo braced himself, knowing he was going to both hate and love this movie with Jongin. Kyungsoo rolled off the bed and put his feet on the floor. He crossed up to Jongin, and the older man narrowed his eyes at him playfully. Kyungsoo’s insides froze.

“You broke a rule. Go back and crawl,” he ordered. Kyungsoo murmured an apology and went back to the bed, reprimanding himself because he should’ve known that, “And take off the skirt. I want you in nothing but my collar.”

Kyungsoo stood with his back to Jongin as he unzipped the skirt and let it drop to the floor. He bent over to pick it up and Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s eyes on his plugged ass. He tossed the skirt onto the bed and turned to drop down and crawl.

“ _Thatta’boy_ ,” Jongin purred and it made Kyungsoo flush in shameful pleasure, “Where’s my heel?” the dominant asked, and Kyungsoo’s whole lower half twitched as he crawled up to Jongin’s left side and sat in the same direction he was facing. Kyungsoo sat the same way Jongin taught him how to kneel, and he looked up to his right at Jongin’s face for approval. A deep kink was satisfied for Kyungsoo as Jongin put his hand on Kyungsoo’s head and pet his hair.

“Good pet,” the older man praised and Kyungsoo’s cock let out another involuntary throb. Jongin patted his thigh twice, “ _Heel_ ,” he commanded, and he started walking.

Jongin strolled slowly out the door and down the hall, Kyungsoo crawled faithfully at his left, just a half step behind him like an obedient dog. Every time Kyungsoo swallowed, he felt the collar around his neck constrict slightly. Jongin walked just a beat slower than he usually would for Kyungsoo, and he felt like he was on cloud nine as he looked down and saw the adorable submissive at his heel, wearing his collar.

The tile floor was cold on his knees, and the shag carpets in the living room were like heaven in comparison. When they got to the living room, Kyungsoo noticed why Jongin needed help with the couch. It was still moved out of the way from the night before with Tao and Kris. Jongin gave him permission to stand up, and the two of them moved the arched couch back to face the television. After they moved the couch, Jongin and him moved the glass coffee table back in its place too.

“Good. Go sit by the couch,” Jongin ordered. Kyungsoo took that literally and he took a comfortable keeling position on the carpeted floor before the couch. Jongin brought them each a glass of water and set them on the coffee table. Jongin settled himself on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

“Good boy. Good pets know only to go onto furniture when they’re invited,” Jongin smirked down at him and Kyungsoo licked his lips.

A month ago, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have considered pet-play one of his main kinks, but right now it was hitting all the right buttons that Kyungsoo didn’t even know could be pushed. Jongin reached forward to grab the remote for the television from the coffee table, and he patted his lap with his other hand.

“Okay. Get up here,” he ordered. Kyungsoo was warmly accepted up onto the couch and Jongin guided him so that Kyungsoo was laying with his back against Jongin’s chest. A familiar position that Kyungsoo both loved and hated. His dick was beginning to swell again as Jongin adjusted Kyungsoo’s legs so that the younger’s knees were hooked over his legs, allowing his master to adjust the width of his splayed legs with his own.

Jongin got quite comfortable in his position in the couch and Kyungsoo tried to let himself relax into his boyfriend as much as he could.

“We’re gonna play a game,” Jongin started as he held Kyungsoo to him with one possessive arm wrapped around his middle, and Kyungsoo’s arousal and anxiety both jumped. With his free hand, Jongin controlled the TV and put on a movie, a classic Kyungsoo had seen many times.

“How do I play?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin. It was the right question, apparently when Jongin let the remote fall to the space next to them and wrapped both his arms around Kyungsoo in an almost innocent embrace.

“All you have to do it lay here, relax, and let me know when my hands become too much for you,” Jongin said, as the first scene of the movie began to play.

Kyungsoo’s noises died for a moment when Jongin’s right hand came down and grabbed his cock, scooping the whole package of Kyungsoo into one hand and holding it gently. Just the simple feeling of someone else’s hands cupping his denied and full cock made Kyungsoo’s ears ring.

“I’m going to play, and tease, and edge you for the length of this entire movie. When you’re at the edge, push my hands away and I’ll give you a little break, but while you’re cock isn’t being touched…” Jongin’s other hand reached down and Kyungsoo was curious for a second before he felt Jongin’s hand press against the plug stuck at his entrance, there was a mechanical _click_ , and the vibration in the plug burst into life, making Kyungsoo jump, and squeal embarrassingly.

Jongin let Kyungsoo writhe against him for a moment, feeling the cock in his hand reach complete hardness again before he reached his hand back down and clicked it off. Kyungsoo whimpered pitifully, and Jongin gripped his cock a little harder.

“Doesn’t that sound fun?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo felt a kiss to his bare shoulder, “This way, you’ll stay hard even while I’m not playing with you, and when you’re ready for the vibrations to stop, tell me, and I’ll turn it off and resume playing with my hands,” Jongin’s voice made Kyungsoo tremble and Jongin smirked dangerously into his skin. He knew it wouldn’t be too long now.

Jongin took his free hand and tipped Kyungsoo’s face towards him, he saw the lust fueled look on Kyungsoo’s face and kissed the tip of his nose sweetly.

“What do you _say_?” Jongin asked condescendingly and he felt Kyungsoo’s little cock twitch cutely under his hand.

“Th-thank you for playing with me, Master,” Kyungsoo’s voice wavered adorably. Jongin continued and let Kyungsoo’s swollen little balls slip from his hand so he could focus on just the shaft and pleasure the head of him softly. Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered and his mouth fell open in a hot exhale as his brain worked to keep up. Kyungsoo let his head fall back onto Jongin’s shoulder and he gripped the couch cushions under them.

Jongin’s tempo and rhythm started slow, then would gradually build towards harder, rougher, and faster. Kyungsoo was is absolute bliss teetering on the edge, getting close, only to be pulled back by a change in Jongin’s tune.

The vibrations were in their own way worse than Jongin’s hand. He was so hard, and so aroused, he could feel the plug just so slightly near his prostate, but not quite pressed on it. When the vibrations were on, Kyungsoo’s lower half clenched so hard his legs quivered.

Jongin wasn’t watching the movie in the slightest. He was beyond impressed with Kyungsoo’s determination to please him, and to wait for his command, but Jongin truly couldn’t wait for Kyungsoo to take the hint anymore.

As the movie credits started to play Jongin clicked off Kyungsoo’s plug and ran his hands up and down his submissive’s quivering thighs.

“Hmm, that was a good one,” he said, referring to the movie, “You should stretch your legs now,” he offered. Kyungsoo groaned as he used his leg muscles for something other than flexing them open and the plug in him shifted a little. Jongin chuckled into his neck and kissed the sensitive skin just above his black and red collar.

“How about another one?” he asked, still referring to the movie, and Kyungsoo’s full-body reaction made Jongin snicker. The younger of the two curled his legs in and snapped his gaze up to stare pleadingly into his eyes, begging him not to, and also sort of hoping he will.

Jongin ordered Kyungsoo to straddle him, and the submissive male did it wordlessly, his movements a little slow from being in one position for a long time. Jongin smirked as he roved his eyes up and down the perfect creature in front of him. Kyungsoo looked down at him with the cutest eyes he’s ever seen, and Jongin softly smoothed his hands up the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs, butt, and back as Kyungsoo steadied his hands on Jongin’s shoulders.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked softly, “Do you want to know why I haven’t fucked you yet?” his voice sounded so soft, but the words he said made Kyungsoo’s brain snap into focus. Jongin didn’t even wait for Kyungsoo’s response, “I’ve been ready to fuck you for _days_. I’ve just been patiently waiting for you to _beg me_ first.”

Jongin loved that look, when Kyungsoo’s eyes went unbelievably wide, and his jaw fell open a little.

“B-but— but—” Kyungsoo whined, “…I-I asked you last night…” he tried to sound pathetic, Jongin shook his head.

“ _Nooo_ , you asked me if I was going to fuck you last night, and I told you I was too tired. If you had begged me very sweetly, I would have _gladly_ stayed up another hour for you,” Jongin explained, “And then I teased you all morning, and I honestly expected you to break before we even got out of bed,” Jongin’s smile was cocky and cruel, and Kyungsoo gripped the robe around his shoulders.

One of the things Jongin loved about kinky people, is the nasty shit that comes out of their mouths in the heat of the moment when they’re horny enough.

“Please fuck me, Master. Oh, god, _please_ fuck me. I’ve never wanted anybody else’s cock more in the entire world. I wanna feel you split me open, and I want your cum to drip out of my aching hole. I wanna bounce up and down your cock slow and soft before you force me over and fuck me roughly from behind, making me your bitch,” Kyungsoo admitted his voice thick and lust-filled, “I want you to cum in my ass so hard and make me clean your cock with my tongue afterward. Oh, _fuck_ , I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me, please, please, please, please—”

Kyungsoo’s incoherent babbles were finally enough for Jongin, who believed the poor boy suffered enough. Jongin reached into the couch cushion and felt for a package of lube he had hidden there.

Jongin held it up to his mouth and Kyungsoo was silenced as he watched Jongin tear the lube packet open with his teeth.

“Take off my pants,” Jongin ordered, and Kyungsoo was on it. He scrambled off the couch and Jongin lifted his hips so the other could pull them off. Kyungsoo got back onto Jongin’s lap and looked down at Jongin’s thick penis and realized it was actually happening.

“Take out your plug, toss it on the table or something,” Jongin ordered breathlessly as he coated his cock in an even amount of lube. Kyungsoo had his eyes locked on Jongin’s beautiful face as he slowly worked the toy out of him, being mindful of the lube already there. Kyungsoo’s asshole felt empty as he leaned back and set the dirty plug on the table to deal with later, Kyungsoo turned back to Jongin, his eyes wide and unsure, wondering if this was another tease and Jongin was going to deny him at the last second.

Jongin used one hand to hold his cock upright, and he guided Kyungsoo’s hips down. When Kyungsoo felt the unmistakable feeling of a cock prodding and sliding at his entrance, he gripped the back of the couch and licked his lips, whining with need. He bit into his bottom lip as he felt Jongin ease his head against the ring of muscles, ready to sink in.

“Who owns you?” Jongin’s voice asked gutturally as he moved is free hand from Kyungsoo’s hip to the back of his hair, making Kyungsoo focus on him.

“ _You_ _own me_ ,” Kyungsoo answered breathlessly, and he mouth fell open as he felt Jongin guide himself in.

“Work yourself down on it,” Jongin guided, “Just like you said you wanted.”

Kyungsoo planted his knees and feet better and began a new work out of easing Jongin’s deliciously thick cock in him. Kyungsoo stared into Jongin’s eyes and Jongin didn’t like the distance between them. He pulled his hand free off his dick, letting Kyungsoo take over and he wiped his hand on his robe before using both hands to pull Kyungsoo down onto him.

The younger of the two groaned and embraced back, snaking his arms behind him and gripping his shoulders, pressing his face into the couch behind them, and feeling the utter closeness in their bare chests touching. Kyungsoo’s cock trapped between them, Jongin’s hands gripping his ass with both hands. Kyungsoo didn’t care that hid cheeks were still a little sore from earlier, the slight pain only added to it all.

Kyungsoo’s whole body felt hotter than it had ever been as he slowly, centimeter by centimeter, worked Jongin inside him. Sliding up, then pulling down to allow a little more to push inside each time.

“Is it too big for you?” Jongin asked at Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo shook his head, “tell me how big it feels.”

“Ahh,” Kyungsoo moaned out, “Your cock is _perfect_ , Sir,” he whimpered, “It’s so big... and it hurts so good,” he gasped as he clutched Jongin and worked more of the older man’s cock into him. When he felt the backs of his thighs touch Jongin’s hips, he panted as he forced Jongin in more.

The sound Kyungsoo made when Jongin was fully buried inside was strained, but so sexy. Jongin was starting to let out soft sighs of pleasure as well and he rubbed Kyungsoo’s back soothingly as the younger arched into him.

Without being told, or communicating at all, Kyungsoo started to move again, and when Jongin knew Kyungsoo was comfortable, he started to move back.

Like this, it didn’t feel like an act of dominance and submission. Kyungsoo stared down at the incredible Kim Jongin as he bobbed himself up and down, riding Jongin’s dick. Jongin’s eyebrows were furrowing too, his jaw was tight and there was sweat beading on his brow. Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed him and Jongin’s hands grabbed him and pulled him down hard, impaling him on his dick. Kyungsoo groaned into the kiss as Jongin forced him to grind pleasantly on his rigid cock.

Kyungsoo hadn’t had sex in a couple months, and the toys and fingers were all Jongin had given him thus far. He was delighted with how deep Jongin could get. Kyungsoo had questioned the amount of lube from earlier but he was thankful for it now. The two of them were both sufficiently slicked up, and the velvety glide of their thrusts felt perfect.

Kyungsoo was moaning wantonly after a few minutes of sex. Jongin loved the way Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back if Jongin slid in from tip to base, all the way, in one slow thrust. He loved the way Kyungsoo would huff and struggle to catch his breath if Jongin fucked him deep and with shallow little thrusts.

Jongin was reaching a little edge of his own as he continued to keep this slow, romantic pace. Jongin lived for when Kyungsoo would open his eyes and they looked at each other; the flush across both their cheeks, the red tones in their lips.

Jongin was reading Kyungsoo’s reactions, hearing his moans and purrs and guessing weather he was close or not. He was pretty sure he was hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate, and just to be sure, he slid one hand up into Kyungsoo’s hair and gripped the back of his head. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and Jongin felt him clench firmly on his cock and Jongin moaned a little.

“Are you close, baby boy?” he growled into the other’s face, “Is my dick hitting your sweet spot just right?”

Kyungsoo shook his head and swallowed. Jongin thought he looked cute all fucked-drunk like this.

“Feels _so good_ , Master,” and Jongin knew he meant it, “but I can’t— hmm, I can’t cum from just penetration,” Kyungsoo answered between moans.

Jongin had to take a moment to register that and he slowed his thrusts. Kyungsoo whined deeply.

“Nooo, please don’t stop…” the younger pleaded.

“You’ve never cum from just a cock before?” Jongin asked in clarification. Kyungsoo swallowed thickly.

“Never,” Kyungsoo answered. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo back down onto his cock, all the way, forcing himself deep up in his little sub’s ass and Kyungsoo’s eyes rolled back and his cry was pitiful.

“How am I just now hearing about this?” Jongin asked aloud to himself as he reached between them and softly took Kyungsoo’s dick into his own hand. Kyungsoo’s gasp was intense and his back straightened, and his hole clamped down firmly onto Jongin when he did that. For a moment Jongin fought through his moans as he jerked off Kyungsoo slowly and felt the intense, new feeling of Kyungsoo’s muscles. He had never met anyone who tensed quite like that, and _fuck_ it felt good.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Kyungsoo,” Jongin started as he started a real rhythm on his little cock. Not a teasing one either, and it almost instantly put Kyungsoo at the edge, “I underestimated how well you could take a teasing. You’re such an eager little pet,” his voice was ragged and Jongin took his free hand and looped it through the ring on Kyungsoo’s collar, pulling him close but still not letting his other hand stop its ministrations on Kyungsoo’s weeping, denied cock, “You waited five days to be able to cum,” Jongin’s voice was dark but his eyes were lit with fire, “Next time, you will wait a week.”

Kyungsoo swallowed and nodded enthusiastically, his brain going bright pink with arousal at the idea.

“Good boy, are you close?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo hesitated a moment before he nodded again, “Hold back for as long as you can. I love the fucking way your ass feels. So soft and slick one moment. and then, with just a few strokes of your little dick, you clench around my cock so _well_. You little ass feels so tight when you hold back for me. Are you holding it, Kyungsoo?” he asked and waited or Kyungsoo furious nod, “That’s my boy. I knew you were going to make such a good little _cock slut_ ,” Jongin praised, and Kyungsoo’s arousal was reaching it’s peak, “I want to see how deep I can get you to submit. You’re training has only just begun. _Hold it_ , Kyungsoo,” Jongin ordered, but Kyungsoo couldn’t.

“Please, Master, may I cum? Please, Sir? _Pleaseletmecum_ , _pleaseletmecum_ , _please_ —”

“Cum, cum for me!” Jongin ordered, and on command, Kyungsoo thrust himself down hard onto Jongin’s shaft, and he allowed himself that sweet release of hot cum. Kyungsoo almost screamed when the first wave of pleasure hit him, and a long stream of cum shot out from the head of his dick and landed on Jongin’s chest, “That’s right. Cum for me, little one. Spill your dirty white cream all over me,” he continued.

Kyungsoo’s orgasm was over quickly and his legs soon gave out. He was gasping for breath. Jongin lifted Kyungsoo off of him completely and the younger moaned at the loss of cock in his well-fucked hole. He landed on his back on the couch, and Kyungsoo wanted to shut his eyes, but soon his legs were up in the air and Kyungsoo looked up in time to see Jongin over him and feel his still wet dick nudge at his entrance.

“You’re not done,” Jongin stated and it made Kyungsoo’s still half hard cock throb almost painfully. Kyungsoo felt completely sated as Jongin slid back into him, this time while Kyungsoo was comfortably on his back on the couch. Jongin had one foot on the couch, and the other on the floor, but he had both of Kyungsoo’s legs hooked around his waist and Jongin spent no time in slipping back in and finding a newer, harder rhythm.

Kyungsoo though he was going to get a break, but not yet. He moaned deliriously as Jongin fucked him open, and Jongin took both of Kyungsoo’s hands and pinned them above his head, Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and whimpered at the look of rapture on Jongin’s face as the older man chased his orgasm. It didn’t take long and in about two minutes, Jongin was shaking above him and moaning filthily. Kyungsoo felt the familiar feeling of hot sperm unloading into his ass. Jongin relaxed over him and let his hands go. Kyungsoo, catching his breath, let his legs relax and wrapped his arms loosely around his dom’s back and rubbed softly.

After a few minutes to breathe, Jongin pulled himself off the younger, and slowly eased his cock out. Kyungsoo felt terribly empty when it was over, and Jongin reached for the glasses of untouched water. He offered one to Kyungsoo, and the younger gingerly sat up, trying to not make a mess on Jongin’s white couch.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize how thirsty he was until the water touched his tongue, and then he chugged the whole glass. He let out a satisfied sigh as he finished and set the cup on the table.

“That was some of the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kyungsoo admitted. Jongin turned to him and nodded in agreement.

“Admittedly, it was a little rushed for my tastes, but our chemistry… is really something,” Jongin nodded, “I can say this with total confidence, you are the best submissive I’ve ever had,” Kyungsoo’s heart swelled when Jongin said that.

“You’re the best dom I’ve ever had,” Kyungsoo added sweetly, and Jongin leaned over and gave him a very chaste peck on the lips, “I need a shower…”

“Yeah, you do,” Jongin said and he rose from the couch stiffly. He shed his robe, and Kyungsoo was about to get up too, but Jongin stopped him. The older man took off his collar and kissed his neck, then he scooped Kyungsoo up into his arms very gently and carried the college student to his bedroom for a shower.

“Hmm, oh my gosh, I feel like a completely different person now that I’ve cum,” Kyungsoo noted as he rested his head against Jongin’s sticky shoulder, “I feel like my head is back on straight. Can I ask you a serious question?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin set him back down on his own two feet in Jongin’s glamorous master bathroom.

“What’s that?” Jongin asked.

“Did Kris really mean it when he said you wanted me to call you Daddy?”

Jongin threw his head back and howled with laughter at the question.

“Daddy is…” Jongin started and reached his hand in to feel the water temperature while he looked at Kyungsoo, “Daddy is for special occasions,” he answered, and Kyungsoo grinned at him, Jongin’s face suddenly changed and he asked, “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve never cum from just penetration before?!” the older man cried, sounding betrayed, and Kyungsoo shrugged defensively.

“It never… it never came up in conversation before. As someone who’s really into orgasm denial, isn’t it _better_ that I can’t cum from just sex?” Jongin opened the shower door but gave Kyungsoo a pointed look.

“You’ve only given me a goal to work towards,” Jongin answered, “I’m going to be your first partner that gets you to cum without having your cock touched.”

“I hope so,” Kyungsoo answered as he entered the shower which was already starting to steam up. Jongin entered right after him, and Kyungsoo was blown away by the intensity of the shower, and how quickly Jongin had him pushed up against the wall again.

“This is why I waited so long to fuck you,” Jongin said as Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder at him, and Jongin was rubbing his half-hard cock in the crease of Kyungsoo’s ass, “Now that we’ve started fucking, that’s all we’re going to be doing.”

“I can’t complain,” Kyungsoo answered, and Jongin swatted his ass, making Kyungsoo moan sharply.

“Next time…” Jongin started, “Next time I’m going to watch my cum drip out of your ass and you’re going to clean my cock with your tongue,” Jongin promised and Kyungsoo’s cock twitched again.

“Please, Sir?” Kyungsoo asked over his shoulder, and Jongin bit his lip and shook his head before he reached onto the shelf and Kyungsoo followed his hand and watched it wrap around a bottle of lube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 30 pages on a word document I am DEAD.


	8. The End

Thank you all who read and reviewed. It's been over a year of me writing this story, and I'm not going to finish it. There was no real plot, just lots of filthy scenes. I don't even know why I wrote it, but I did and I want to thank every who stuck around and read it n.n

I plan on rewriting this and publishing it as a book, hopefully. Once I find a real plot and apply my own characters to it lol

Thanks for reading, and thanks for being sweet to me.

-Copper


End file.
